Two Babies, Two Daddies, One Mommy
by Tracey4t
Summary: In a strange twisted series of events, Haruhi finds herself pregnant with twins, one fathered by Kaoru, one fathered by Hikaru! Haruhixtwins
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Love is a complicated thing, anyone would tell you that. It's hard trying to make sure you and the one you love are always happy. It's hard trying to figure out what to give up in life or to change in life when you're in love. It's usually how it is with most love relationships with just one person. Imagine what it would be like if there where two lovers in your life. Haruhi Fujioka could.

She didn't know how it happened, it just happened. But a little had to do with the fact that her two lovers were brothers and on top of that, twins.

By the time the three of them had reached their third year of high school, all alone with out seeing their other friends everyday, they had gotten a lot closer together, _a lot _closer!

The three of them became practically inseparable. Everywhere Haruhi went, she was with either Hikaru or Kaoru. And she didn't mind, she didn't mind at all. She didn't mind them waiting for her everyday to take her to school, or taking her home everyday, often staying for dinner. She couldn't imagine her life with out them.

Even when they all finally started college, they were together almost all the time. But then that's when things started to get a little more complicated.

When they got into college, Hikaru and Kaoru started to become more aggressive about their relationship with her. Both seemed to want to have her all to themselves, but at the same time both didn't seem to want to take her away fully from his brother.

It didn't stop them from taking her out or wanting to hang out just the two of them. It also didn't stop them front trying to get frisky with her.

Haruhi was usually good at keeping them from going too far, mainly with argument that she wasn't ready until after she was fully graduated from college. But now it was getting harder and harder to keep the two at bay since Haruhi was graduated, have a nice new job at a great law office and had her own apartment. It seem like every time she went out with one of them, or had just one over at her apartment, they'd make some sort of suggestion of making love. And unfortunately Haruhi was running out of excuses as to why she didn't want to. It seemed the only thing that was keeping them from really going through with it was that neither one wanted to hurt the other. But Haruhi wasn't sure how much longer that was going to last either.

One day Haruhi stood over her stove happily and at peace cooking when she suddenly felt an arm loop around her waist.

"That's smells real good Haruhi," Hikaru whispered into her ear.

"Hikaru, what have I said about doing that while I'm cooking!" said Haruhi as she tried to wiggle out of Hikaru's grip.

"Oh come on, you can't take a compliment?" asked Hikaru, tighten his grip.

"No it's not that, I meant by you holding me like this!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi, we can't help it if we get board you know how we are," said Kaoru, as his arm came around her shoulder and across her chest.

"Well I'm almost done, so just go back and sit down, I'll be there soon," said Haruhi as she tried to shake the twins off of her.

"But we miss our toy," said the twins.

"I'll get there sooner if you guys let go of me and I can finish dinner," said Haruhi.

"Fine," said the twins as they walked back to the table.

"We should have gone out for dinner," said Hikaru.

"Hey, you guys were the ones that were winning about wanting me to cook you something," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but we didn't realize you'd take so long," said Kaoru.

"I wouldn't have been taking so long if you two hadn't been constantly coming up behind me and grabbing me!" said Haruhi.

"But we were board," said the twins,

Haruhi sighed.

"You guys stress me out too much," she said.

She could hear whispering coming from the table.

'What are they up to?' she thought.

"You know what we think you need Haruhi, a vacation," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi as she started carrying in some of the food.

"You have some vacation time coming up don't you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi as she brought the last plate in and sat down at the table with the twins.

"We should go on a vacation together," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, where?" asked Haruhi.

"We just got our new mountain cabin re-furnished; you should come see the view is awesome," said Hikaru.

"Your new mountain cabin, I don't think I've seen that one yet. What happen to the old one?" asked Haruhi.

"This one has a better view," said Kaoru.

"Right," said Haruhi. She thought about it for a moment.

"It has been a while since I've been to the mountains, and I could use a nice time away from the city for a while," said Haruhi.

"And it's not even that far out of town, it's like a half an hour drive," said Hikaru.

"I guess we could go, how long would we be up there?" asked Haruhi.

"We were thinking about a week," said the twins.

"A week, seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked the twins.

Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, all right, I'll ask for the time off," she said.

A few weeks later as Haruhi stood outside her new building with her bag; she was surprise to see just Kaoru pulling up in his car.

"Hold on, where's Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"He had to go to a last minute meeting, said he'll meet us up there tomorrow. Come on, get in," said Kaoru opening the door.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she threw her bag into the back seat.

"Hey where's your bag?" she asked.

"The servant all ready brought up all our stuff, they should be up there waiting for us all ready," said Kaoru as they drove.

"What, do you have to make the servants go everywhere you go, even when you're suppose to be on vacation? Don't they deserve some time off?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru looked over at her and saw how sincere she was. He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess it would be nice to have them always nosey around all week," he said. "And we will have you there all week to do all the work."

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Hey you're the one that thought the servants shouldn't be stuck up all there all week," said Kaoru, "And you're the only one that knows how to do house work.

Haruhi groaned.

She would rather not have to worry about the servants though. No matter how much she hung around the twins or the other guys, she still wasn't use to the idea of having other people doing stuff for her.

"Fine, that's fine, let them go home for the week, give them some time off," said Haruhi.

"If that's what you want," said Kaoru. He was sure most would like the idea of having a week off.

Then it dawned on him, with the servants and Hikaru not there, it was just going to be him and Haruhi, all alone, in a secluded place together.

It made him both a little happy buy nervous at the same time. Who knew what was going to happen if they really where going to be alone together like that for a full night.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The two of them drove on chitchatting about anything and everything and before they knew it, they where at the cabin way high up in the mountains.

Haruhi was actually impressed with, it look really nice with big front windows.

"What do you think Haruhi?" asked Kaoru as he open the car door for her and helped her out.

"It's looks nice," said Haruhi.

"Wait until you see the view from inside the living room," said Kaoru grabbing her bag and leading her to the front door. It was immediately open by a maid.

"Welcome Master Kaoru, and you too Miss Fujioka, we've been waiting for you," she said.

"Yeah about that, could you go and take this bag to Haruhi's room and then round up all the other servants?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes sir," said the maid.

"You can just go ahead and make yourself at home Haruhi while I tell the servants they can go home," said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she wondered into the living. There she got to look out the big windows that were there. It truly was an amazing view, she could even see the city from here and it actually looked really pretty.

She stood there for a long time, totally losing track of time, before she finally felt Kaoru come up behind her and gently take her hand.

"So what do you think of the view?" he whispered into her ear.

"It's pretty," said Haruhi.

"It's even pretty from where I'm standing, I get to see both the down below and I get to see a pretty girl," said Kaoru as he kissed her check.

"Come up with that one all on your own?" asked Haruhi as she let go of Kaoru and walked out the room to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaoru following her.

"Just looking at what we have to eat, considering that I'll probably be the one cooking all week," said Haruhi.

"Well you did say you didn't want the servants hanging around," teased Kaoru.

"Yeah I know, and now I'm doing what has to be done because of it," said Haruhi as she looked through the cupboards looking at what they had to eat. Kaoru watched her, when he noticed the top of her shirt was undone and he could clearly see her bra. It started to make him feel aroused. He started rubbing his neck and bit his lip.

"Why don't you just go and chill out for a little bit Kaoru in the living room while I get started on dinner," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru as he hastily walked out of the room, thankful the excuse to leave before anything got too intense for him. He sat down on the couch and looked out the windows.

"What am I going to do, I really felt like trying to go and get it on with her,' he thought to himself.

He had been really trying to hold back from making a move for Haruhi mainly because he didn't want to betray his brother. However didn't he deserve a chance for happiness too?

His thought where soon interrupted by a sudden whiff of several delicious aromas.

He walked over to the dinning room and saw Haruhi setting the table with the food all ready there and ready to eat.

"You feeling hungry Kaoru?" asked Haruhi as she finished setting the table and sat down.

"For your cooking, always," said Kaoru as he sat down across from her.

The two talked and ate long into the night, neither one noticing the sun setting and it getting dark outside.

"Boy it looks just as pretty up here when it's dark as it does during the day," said Haruhi as she gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink.

"I know right, everything about this place is beautiful, even the people," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," was all Haruhi said as took the dishes to the kitchen and stared to scrub them and load them into the dish washer.

"You want some help?" asked Kaoru as he stood the in door way.

"No thanks, I'm fine," said Haruhi as she finished up and started the dish washer up. Kaoru saw that her shirt was still unbutton and was also now a little bit wet and he could see her bra very well.

"You should go get changed out of that wet shirt," said Kaoru.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi. "It's getting late and I should be getting to bed anyway."

"You want to go to bed now?" asked Kaoru as he followed her upstairs to her room.

"Kind of, I'm feeling a little tired," said Haruhi.

"Well would you like a good-night kiss at least?" asked Kaoru as he gave her a kiss before Haruhi could object.

She was a little annoyed at first but, found out she didn't mind too much. The kiss felt good. It felt really good! She almost didn't want him to stop.

Then she began to feel Kaoru's kisses become more and more urgent, his body pressing hard against hers. She was finding it harder and harder to stand up against his body wait and before she knew it, she was laying on her bed with Kaoru, still kissing her eagerly. Although it felt good, Haruhi was a little bit afraid about what was happing.

"K, Kaoru, what are you doing?" she asked once Kaoru had left he lips and instead began sucking and licking her neck.

Kaoru stopped kissing her and look into her eyes.

"P, Please Haruhi, I love and I want you. I want you so bad! Please, please let me have you!" he pleaded.

Haruhi was shock. Was Kaoru really willing to go ahead even if it meant hurting Hikaru?

"Please Haruhi please, let me have you!" said Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment. She pushed Kaoru off of her and sat up. Kaoru stared at her for a moment scared.

But then suddenly Haruhi took off her shirt and then un-clipped her bra. He looked at her shocked.

"Well?" she asked.

"You want to?" asked Kaoru.

"Might as well," said Haruhi.

Kaoru pulled his shirt and tossed it aside before pulling Haruhi close to him and kissed her again. They moan at the feel of their skin touching each other. Kaoru finally found the strength to once again push Haruhi back down on to the bed. The minute she was back down, Kaoru kissed her again, moving down to her neck and making his way down to Haruhi's breast. He kissed and sucked at each one back a forth for a while.

"Oh god," said Haruhi at the feel of Kaoru's lips against her breast, surprised she said that. But it did feel wonderful. Kaoru gave one of the breasts one more kiss before moving back to her face.

"Haruhi, I'm going to take your pants off now," he whispered into his ear.

"Okay," said Haruhi. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt Kaoru undo her pants and slowly pull them off, underwear and all. Then Haruhi saw Kaoru trying to undo his pants and she reached down and undid it for him.

"Thanks," said Kaoru as he finished pulling them off.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Only if you are," said Haruhi.

"Are you kidding, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" asked Kaoru as he gripped her hips and position himself at her entrance. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted me."

"I'd love to have you!" said Haruhi.

"Then you're going to get me," said Kaoru and soon Haruhi could feel Kaoru pushing into her.

"oh, Oh, OH!" shouted Haruhi.

She could hear Kaoru give off a chuckle before once again crashing his lips against hers again.

"Oh Kaoru, Oh, is this for real?" asked Haruhi in between pants and kisses.

"If it it's not, then I don't want it to ever end!" said Kaoru as he pushed into her again.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" shouted Haruhi as she felt Kaoru push harder and harder.

By the time they had both finished, Haruhi's throat was real sore.

"That was amazing!" said Haruhi as Kaoru gently got off her and lay down next to her, never once letting go of her.

"You, know, I think you're right, that was amazing!" he said giving her one last kiss before the two feel asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when Kaoru woke up, he smiled brightly at the sight of seeing Haruhi sleeping next to him. He laid there for a few minutes just watching her sleep before she started to stir and open her eyes.

"Good morning," said Kaoru with a big smile. Haruhi smiled back at him.

"Good morning," she said back.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well, you?" said Haruhi.

"I don't think I had a nicer night's sleep," said Kaoru as he gently stoked her cheek.

Then he saw Haruhi frown.

"Kaoru about last night," she said.

"You're not regretting it now are you?" asked Kaoru.

"No, no I wouldn't say I regret it," said Haruhi. "It's just that, we're going to have to tell Hikaru about what happen."

"What?" said Kaoru.

"I don't want to keep it a secret from him, you love him and I love him and you don't keep secrets from people you love," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but Haruhi…," Kaoru started to say only to get interrupted by his phone.

"Hang on a second," said Kaoru as he reached over and answered it.

"Hello," he waited for a moment. "What, no, no, that line wasn't supposed to come out until autumn, autumn, not summer! No, those are specifically got the autumn line, not summer's! Can't you guys anything right when I'm not around?" said Kaoru. "I am coming back there and I'm going to straighten this all out and I hope you realize how mad this is making me!"

"What, what happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Those idiots got our lines mixed up again! I swear how hard is it to tell autumn from summer?" said Kaoru as he got out of bed and walked out of Haruhi's room to his own. He came back a few minute later all dressed.

"I'm going to have to go back to town to fix it for a while, are you going to be okay here by yourself until Hikaru get's here?" asked Kaoru.

"You're leaving?" asked Haruhi.

"I have to, I have to fix this, but like I said Hikaru should be coming up today, you shouldn't be alone for too long," said Kaoru. "There's a rec. room, a TV room with cable and both an indoor and outdoor pool and spa plus a sauna. Or if you want to you can always go out hiking in or around some of these trails near the house. Everything around here is our own privet property."

"Okay," said Haruhi as Kaoru walked away.

Haruhi quickly got up and grabbed the first shirt she could which happened to be the one Kaoru had been wearing the night before.

"Kaoru," she called out as she followed after him.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru stopping at the door.

"I'm still going to tell Hikaru the truth," she said.

"Are you really sure about that?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi sincerely.

Kaoru sighed.

"Okay, you do what you think is best," said Kaoru.

"Just so you know Kaoru, I don't regret what we did last night," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Me neither," said Kaoru with a smile as he walked out the door to his car.

Hikaru tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at yet another red light. Was he going to hit every red light from all the way up to the cabin? He was all ready mad that he hadn't been able to join Kaoru and Haruhi up at the cabin the night before and now it seemed like everything was going to get in his way to get up there.

Just then he heard his cell phone start to ring Kaoru's ring tone.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up?" asked Hikaru putting his phone on speaker.

"It's about time you answered your phone Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Sorry, I had on silent all day because of the meetings I had to sit through and didn't want remember that it one silent until a little while ago," said Hikaru.

"Yeah well anyway, I'm calling because I'm had to come back into to town, apparently those idiots that work for me can't tell summer apart from autumn. I don't know how long it'll take so it might just be you and Haruhi up at the cabin tonight. Haruhi had me send the servants home" said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll try and make it back up there tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Sure that's fine, I'll see you then," said Hikaru.

"See you then," said Kaoru.

As the light finally turned green and Hikaru finally drove on, he couldn't help but smile at the idea of being alone with Haruhi in a secluded area for a full night.

Maybe, maybe he would finally be able to take his relationship with her to the next level. He'd tried several times before but she had always come up with an excuse not to, and he had never really wanted to hurt Kaoru anyway. But who knows what would happen with the two of them alone for a full night.

"Haruhi, hey Haruhi, where are you?" Hikaru called out when he got to the cabin. There was no answer.

"Haruhi?" called out Hikaru as he walked around the house looking for her. As he made his way to the back where the pools were, he heard a splash outside. He looked out the window towards the outdoor pool in time to see Haruhi pulling herself out of the pool, in black bikini, water dripping off of her. Hikaru started at her wide eye as he watched her walk around to the other end of the pool and dive in, swim to the other side and pull herself out again.

"Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru as he walked outside.

"Oh hey Hikaru," said Haruhi as she grabbed a near by towel and started to dry herself off.

"Since when did you start to wear bikinis?" asked Hikaru with a smirk.

"Since you and your brother started to throw out any one piece suits I ever had and replace them with stuff like this," said Haruhi annoyed.

Hikaru snickered.

"So had a nice swim," he asked.

"Yeah, it was nice and relaxing," said Haruhi walking back into the house.

"You're done all ready?" asked Hikaru as he followed after her.

"I've been swimming for about an hour," said Haruhi, "I don't want my skin to prune."

Hikaru snickered at the idea of Haruhi's skin all wrinkly like a prune as the two made their way to the hallway with all the bedrooms.

"Yeah, it would be a sad thing to see any happen to this soft delicate skin," he said as he walked up behind her and gently stroked her arm. Haruhi could feel a shiver go through her body. She felt it even more after she felt Hikaru place a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" she said.

"I was alone last night, I was lonely," said Hikaru as he kissed her neck, "Meanwhile you and Kaoru where up here together, that also makes me jealous."

"Um yeah about that…," said Haruhi as she turned around to face him, only to get kissed on the lips by Hikaru, a long hard kiss.

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi as she pulled away from him.

"I told I missed you," said Hikaru as he reached for the nearest door knob, and pulled Haruhi in.

Next thing Haruhi knew, Hikaru has her pinned up against the door, kissing her with even more passion then before.

Haruhi enjoyed it but at the same time, she felt a little bad about it.

Then she started to feel Hikaru's lips on her neck, kissing and biting it slowly, wanting to make each last.

"What ever it is can't it wait?" asked Hikaru as he looped his arms around Haruhi's waits and pulled her closer to him. "I just want to enjoy being with you right now."

Next thing Haruhi knew, Hikaru had lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bed and dropped her down on it.

"Hikaru, wait!" Haruhi tried to say as Hikaru came and lay down on top of her.

"Whatever you want to tell me, you tell me later all right? Right now all I care about is getting a chance to be near you all right?" said Hikaru.

"But Hikaru…," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru placing his finer on her lips, "Please, let's do this all ready, I want you, I've wanted you for so long, and I can't help but think you want me too. Let's just do this all ready!" He kissed her again hard. Haruhi could feel his hands on her shoulder, pulling the straps down on her bikini before circling around her back and unclipping her top and pulling it completely off her. She then felt his hands move down to her bottom and push off her as well.

"Haruhi, will you undo my shirt?" Hikaru whispered into her ear. Haruhi reached up and slowly unbutton Hikaru shirt until his chest was completely exposed and she could feel how firm it was. Kaoru's was firm too but for some reason, they still felt differently.

"Thank Haruhi," said Hikaru as he pulled his shirt completely off. "Now can you undo my pants as well?"

Haruhi reached down and unfastened the button.

"Thank Haruhi," said Hikaru again as he pulled them off as well. Haruhi could feel Hikaru's hands moving around her stomach, making there way to her breasts where he started to caress and play with them.

"I knew you were fun to play with Haruhi," said Hikaru before kissing her again.

"Hikaru…" said Haruhi.

"Do you not want to?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi sighed. A part of her wanted to, but at the same time, she still felt like she had to tell him the truth.

"I would love to have you Hikaru, but I have to tell you something first," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi no matter what you have to say, it can wait, don't ruin the mood," said Hikaru, kissing her again before she could protest again.

As she felt Hikaru come and push into her, she was surprise that he was a lot more gentle then his brother. His thrust smooth and quick, but still made her moan with pleasure as he pushed into her.

"Hikaru, Hikaru," Haruhi called out.

"I love it when you say my name like that," said Hikaru pushing into her again. Haruhi tiled her head back and moaned.

"Yes, don't stop!" she said.

"I won't until I'm done!" said Hikaru as he pushed in again and started kissing her breasts up to her neck and then finally her lips. The two kept moving and thrusting until they reached their end. Hikaru used what little strength he had to push himself up on his arms above her.

"You have any idea how long I've wanted this?" he asked.

"I can imagine," said Haruhi. Hikaru smiled and rolled off of her.

"Hikaru…," Haruhi tried to say, but was too tired.

"Whatever it is Haruhi just tell me tomorrow okay?" said Hikaru giving her one last kiss before the two of them fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru and Haruhi slept all night and late into the next morning together.

When Hikaru finally woke up, he wasn't sure how late it was, but he really didn't care. He felt too happy laying there with Haruhi next to him like she was, her warm body next to his, wrapped in his arms. It felt so nice; it was even nicer then when he and Kaoru use to share a bed as kids. He almost wished the two of them could stay like this for the rest of the week, the rest of the year, maybe even for the rest of their lives.

Just then he heard Haruhi moan and start to move ever so slightly.

'Damn, so much for that wish,' thought Hikaru as Haruhi stirred even more to the point of being able to move out of Hikaru's grasp and sit up.

"What, what time is it?" she asked.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said.

"Is, do you think Kaoru's back yet?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so, and he would have let us known he was here. So seeing as how we're both not dead or pleading for forgiveness, I'm guess he's not back yet," said Hikaru.

"Oh, okay than," said Haruhi. She couldn't help but sigh.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru. "Don't tell you're regretting what happen last night!"

"No, not really, it's just that…," Haruhi trailed off.

"What, does it have to do with what you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Haruhi with a sigh turning away from Hikaru.

"What, what is it?" asked Hikaru as he wrapped his arm around and pulled her close. "You can tell me."

"You won't like it," said Haruhi.

"Well then, it's a good thing I all ready got my chance with you then isn't it?" said Hikaru with a smile, giving her a kiss on her neck. "Now come on, tell me what's bugging you."

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Well you know how Kaoru and I were alone here together the other night," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Well he and I, we, we had sex too," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Well it was just like with us last night, we were alone, and one thing led to another," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, but…," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, I'm back," they suddenly head Kaoru call out.

"Oh no, perfect timing," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, real perfect timing," said Hikaru as he grabbed his pants and threw them on before walking out of the room.

"Hikaru, wait!" said Haruhi as she grabbed a nearby shirt, which happen to be Hikaru's shirt and ran after him.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, where are you?" called out Kaoru looking around.

'Hmm, maybe they went out hiking, or they're in the sauna,' he thought.

"Kaoru,"

Kaoru turned and saw Hikaru walking up to him in only his pants.

"Hikaru there you are, what have you been up to?" asked Kaoru.

"I could ask you the same question," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, hang on a minute!" said Haruhi running after him, in his shirt.

"What the hell?" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru don't get mad!" said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, uh…," said Haruhi.

"We had sex last night," said Hikaru throwing his arm around her.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"Well from what I just heard, you and her were getting on yourselves the other day," said Hikaru.

"You told him huh?" asked Kaoru.

"I told you I wanted to, and I would have wanted to tell you about what happen with the two of us last night," said Haruhi. "You don't keep secrets from people you love."

Both twins looked at each other.

"Well it's good to know you're loved," said Hikaru waking off.

Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru bit his lip.

"Hikaru, Hikaru," called out Kaoru as he walked out side towards the spa his brother was sitting in.

Hikaru looked at him.

"Hey don't be mad, you went and did it with her too," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just disappointed that you got with her first," said Hikaru.

"Sorry Hikaru, I couldn't help it, it just felt right," said Kaoru.

"Well why didn't you at least say something to me when you called me?" asked Hikaru.

"Well no offence it didn't sound like something that you say over the phone, hey Hikaru it's just going to be you and Haruhi up at the cabin tonight oh and by the way we fucked last night," said Kaoru.

"Hmm okay, true enough," said Hikaru.

"Besides, would you have wanted to tell me you two did it?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Hikaru.

"Exactly," said Kaoru. "Haruhi was the one that wanted to tell you."

"That's Haruhi for you, not wanting to keep secrets," said Hikaru.

"Guys, everything okay?" asked Haruhi as she walked out too.

Both looked up at her at each other and then back up at her, smiling.

Haruhi could feel her heart beat start to pick up a bit.

"Actually we were wondering something," said Hikaru as he climbed out of the spa and he and Kaoru walked over to her.

"Since you got to be with both of us, we were wondering, which of us was better?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi as she felt herself backing up into the house followed by the twins.

"Which of us did you think was better?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh, uh, guys…," said Haruhi. "I couldn't decide!"

"Oh did you forget all ready how awesome we both were?" asked Kaoru as they backed her up towards the hallway with the bedrooms.

"Guys," said Haruhi.

"Maybe we should give you a friendly reminder," said Hikaru as he leaned over and kissed her on the neck.

"I agree," said Kaoru as he kissed the other side of her neck.

"Guys, guys," said Haruhi before she found herself in yet another bedroom, being carrying by both twins to the bed.

"Guys guys you don't have to do this!" said Haruhi as they both lay down on the bed next to her.

"But Haruhi, we have to know, who was better," the both said.

"But, but…," said Haruhi. She noticed they two of them had pulled off their clothes

She suddenly could feel the cool air on her chest as Hikaru pulled off her shirt and started kissing and sucking at her breast.

Haruhi couldn't help but moan.

"You like that Haruhi?" she heard Kaoru whisper into her ear as he started to take off her pants

"Y, yes," said Haruhi.

"How about this," said Kaoru as started licking her down her neck, down to shoulder and finally to her breasts as well.

Haruhi moaned again.

"You like that too huh Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Y, yes," said Haruhi.

"Darn it Kaoru, she still can't decide who she likes better," said Hikaru.

"I know that's a problem Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"What well we do?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll just have to go all the way to see who she likes better," said Kaoru.

'Wait, what?" said Haruhi.

"I should get to go first, you did just do it with her last night," said Kaoru as he came and moved on top of Haruhi.

"Kaoru, are you serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Very," said Kaoru as he pushed into her.

"Oh!" shouted Haruhi.

Kaoru and Hikaru chuckled.

"Just don't be too hard on her Kaoru, I still get my turn too," said Hikaru.

"Sorry Hikaru, I can't help how I do things around here," said Kaoru as he pushed into her again, making Haruhi scream with pleaser again. By the time the two of them, Haruhi was struggling to breath.

"You ready for me now Haruhi?" asked Hikaru as he climb on to of her.

"Not really but go ahead," said Haruhi.

"My please," said Hikaru as he went and took his chance pushing into her.

"Hikaru!" shouted Haruhi.

"Just like before!" said Hikaru with pleasure as he pushed into her again.

"Geeze Hikaru, go a little easy on her," said Kaoru.

"What are you talking about, I'm just dong how she likes it," said Hikaru pushing into her again.

"Hikaru!" shouted Haruhi again.

"How come you never shouted my name?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, you both make me moan differently," said Haruhi.

By the time she and Hikaru were both done, it was late into the night and the three of them all lay together on the bed, both twins both holding one of Haruhi's hands.

"So who did you like better Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"I could never choose, you're both are great in your own way," said Haruhi.

"Hmm fair enough," said Kaoru.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you guys planned all of this," said Haruhi.

"Well now," said Hikaru.

"Who can say," said Kaoru.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Haruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh god not again!" said Haruhi as she ran towards the toilet and hurled into it.

'Oh god!" she thought, 'How long as this been going on?'

She thought back, it had to be at least a month or so. At first she thought it might have been the stomach flu, but it was going on too long to be that now.

Just then she heard her front door open.

"Hey Haruhi, you ready to go yet?" she heard Hikaru call out.

"Oh crap is that the time all ready?" Haruhi moaned. Once a month, she and the guys all tired to get together do something, just the seven of them. Usually Tamaki would find some sort of commoner thing he'd want to do and they wind up doing it.

"Haruhi, Haruhi where are you?" called out Hikaru.

"I'm in here," said Haruhi.

She heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the door way.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Just a little upset stomach, it's nothing," said Haruhi. She didn't want them to worry about her. They'd probably try and make her stay home and that would mean all the other guys would want to come and help take care of her. She did not want to happen again, the last time that happen, she gotten just gotten stressed out!

"Just give me a minute," said Haruhi.

"Okay, we'll just go pick out what you should wear," said Hikaru.

Haruhi groaned.

"Haruhi when was the last time you went out clothes shopping," called out Hikaru from the bedroom.

"Last weekend, with you!" said Haruhi.

"You two went shopping?" asked Kaoru.

"I was bored and you weren't around," said Hikaru.

"I can't help it if I was in meeting!" said Kaoru.

"Well I can't help it if I was bored," said Hikaru as he reached into the closet and to his surprise pulled out a man sweater.

"Isn't this your sweater Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh Kaoru, I wanted to tell you, I still have your sweater from when we went and saw the movie the other night," said Haruhi walking into the room.

"You two went to the movies with out me?" asked Hikaru.

"Hey you just said you went shopping with Haruhi without me, we went because I was bored and you were working late!" said Kaoru.

"Guys, please, can I just get dressed so we can meet up with the others?" asked Haruhi. "You know how wining Tamaki is going to be if we're late!"

"Fine, fine," said Hikaru as he pulled out a pink shirt and skirt. "You should wear this."

"No Haruhi, you should wear this," said Kaoru pulling out a summer dress with purple flowers.

"Guys, you know I don't like to wear dresses to these things, you never know where Tamaki is going to drag us to," said Haruhi as she pulled out a blue shirt with a pink flower and blue jeans.

"You'd rather wear that?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I would," said Haruhi.

Both twins moaned mad about Haruhi not wanting to wear what the picked out.

"Just go wait in the living room!" said Haruhi throwing the two of them out of her room.

"You guys didn't do any thing after the movie?" asked Hikaru

"Hmm, no not really, just came back to her place, and made out for a little bit, nothing more," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Well what about you after the two of you had your little shopping day?" asked Kaoru.

"Okay, yes, we came back to her place and had a little make out session," said Hikaru.

"Both might I add were your ideas!" said Haruhi walking into the room.

"All ready then?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep, let's go," said Haruhi.

By the time they got to Tamaki's house, Mori, Hunny and Kyoya were all ready there.

"You three are late, late, now we're behind schedule," whined Tamaki.

"It was our fault Haruhi was…," Haruhi quickly covered the twins' mouths.

"My alarm didn't go off," she said, "that's all. Now can we get going?"

"Yep let's getting going, we still have a ways to go," said Tamaki.

"Another amusement park?" asked Haruhi as the group walked into the park.

"No, it's a new commoner's park; I saw a commercial for it last week!"

Haruhi sighed. All it meant to her was that she'd be playing mother all day.

"Haruhi, let's go on Rocket Launcher, doesn't it look like fun?" said Tamaki.

"No, way!" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on!" said the twins.

"No!" said Haruhi. She started to feel her stomach start to turn just looking at it.

"Haru-Chun could you hold Usa-Chun, he doesn't like scary rides," said Hunny handing her his bunny.

"Sure Hunny, I'll hold it," said Haruhi.

"Come Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"No thank you, I don't care for wild rides," said Kyoya.

"Well just meet you guys as the exit," said Haruhi as she and Kyoya wonder off towards the exit area and found a bench.

She could see her friends walk onto the ride, still gently holding the bunny. She looked down at the small thing, with its sweet little face.

'This thing pretty cute huh?' thought Haruhi as she started to absent mindedly rock the bunny in her arms.

"Um Haruhi, I don't think it's time for Use-Chun nap," said Kyoya as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"What?" asked Haruhi finally realizing what she was doing.

"Ah, not again!" said Haruhi.

"Again?" asked Kyoya.

"I've been doing stuff like this for a while, it's getting weird, like I'll find myself holding a sack of flower like it's a baby, or stopping to look at baby clothes, and I don't know why," said Haruhi. "Then again I also don't understand why I've been throwing up alto lately."

"Throwing up?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, I've been having an upset stomach a lot lately," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, when was the last time you saw a doctor?" asked Kyoya.

"Hmm, I have an appointment next month for a regular check up," said Haruhi.

"Something tells me you should go see another one, soon," said Kyoya pulling out his phone. "I'll set up an appointment for you right now."

"What, but why?" asked Haruhi.

"Well just given from what you've told me, there's a good chance you might be pregnant," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Oh man that ride was awesome!" said Kaoru.

"I know did you hear the boss scream like a little girl?" said Hikaru.

"I keep telling you that wasn't me!" said Tamaki.

"Sure it wasn't," said the twins.

"That ride was scary, too scary for me, I need to some ice cream to calm me down, and Usa-Chun!" said Hunny. Mori nodded.

"Where are Haruhi and Kyoya?" asked Hikaru as they walked around looking for them.

"You think I might be pregnant?" they suddenly heard Haruhi shout.

"What?" said Hikaru and Kaoru as they both ran towards the sound of Haruhi's voice. They found her on a bench with Kyoya squeezing her bunny tight.

"Are you serious?" said Haruhi.

"Well no, that's why you should go see the doctor," said Kyoya.

"Um Haruhi…" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked closer.

"What was that all about you being pregnant?" asked Kaoru.

"That's just it, Kyoya thinks I might be pregnant and that means one of you is the father, and I have no way of knowing who!" said Haruhi.

Both twins looked like they were going to faint.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh God, what is taking the doctor so freaking long with the results!" said Hikaru as he paced back and forth in the examine room.

"Hikaru, calm down, you getting stressed out isn't going to help anyone," said Kaoru standing next to Haruhi, his arm wrapped around her for comfort.

He looked down at her, she looked so worried.

'This is all my fault, I should have held back, then we'd at least know right off the bat who the father was,' he thought. 'But at the same time if I am the father I have to do the right thing, I have to at least ask Haruhi to marry me or let her come live with me so I can be there for her and the baby!' Just then he felt Haruhi's hand on his and then saw she was smiling at him.

Hikaru looked over at the two of them together.

What would happen if it came back she was pregnant?

In either case one of them was going to have to step up and take responsibility for the baby, but that was the other problem.

Which one of them was the father? They both did it with her up at the cabin so either one could be it.

"I'm just going out for a drink," said Hikaru as he walked out of the room.

He found the water cooler and quickly pored himself a glass of water and tried to think some more.

"I wonder what will happen if turns out I'm the father," he said to himself. Well actually he had all ready put some thought into the scenario, if he was the father, he was going to ask Haruhi to marry him or at the very least try and get her to live with him, either at his house or at her apartment just so he could be there for her and the baby.

'The only problem is that it's going to hurt Kaoru really bad if that happens.' he thought to himself.

Just then he saw the doctor walk back into the room and quickly followed him.

"Well Miss Fujioka, I have the results," said the doctor as he walked in.

"And?" asked Kaoru as he felt Haruhi's grip on his hand tighten.

"Well…," said the doctor.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru running into the room and walking over to Haruhi.

"I was just about to read it," said the doctor. "The test came back saying that you are in fact pregnant."

"Oh, my, god!" said Haruhi burying her face in her hands!

"Oh man!" said Hikaru

"Great," said Kaoru.

"Um did I miss something?" asked the doctor.

"Sorry doctor, it's kind of difficult to explain," said Haruhi.

"Oh right, Mr. Ohtori told me all ready that there could be a problem with the father, my bad," said the doctor.

The three of them all groaned again.

"Thanks a lot Kyoya," said Hikaru.

"Um did you want to see it?" asked the doctor.

"Sure, might as well," said Haruhi.

A short while later, Haruhi Kaoru and Hikaru were all staring wide eyed at a video screen as a baby's image appeared.

"Well it looks like its donning okay for right now," said the doctor. "Oh, wait what's this?" He moved over a bit and soon something else appeared on the screen.

"Uh doc, is that what I think it is?" asked Hikaru.

"Well if what you're thinking is that it's another baby, you'd be right Mr. Hitachiin," said the doctor.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"It looks like you have twins there Miss Fujioka," said the doctor.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm twins," said Kaoru.

"Didn't see that coming," said Hikaru

"Yes, that might be a problem," said the doctor.

"What, why?" asked Kaoru.

"Well seeing as how you're having that problem about knowing who the father is, unless we know for sure that these babies are identical twins and not fraternal, there's a good chance they could have been fathered by both men," said the doctor.

"SAY WHAT?" said the three.

"We could…," said Hikaru.

"Both be the father?" said Kaoru.

The air was so tense in the car as the three drove back to Haruhi's house, you could almost cut it.

Haruhi sat in the back seat looking out the window looking glum, while Kaoru and Hikaru both sat in the front seat, trying their best not to look at each other, but not being able to avoid occasionally looking over at each other.

"So now what do we do?" asked Hikaru finally when they got to her apartment.

"I don't know," said Haruhi as she open her.

"Hey why is your door not locked?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, I guess I left it unlocked again," said Haruhi.

"Again, that's not very safe Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Oh like you guys have room to talk, all six of you have a key to my apartment and you all come over anytime you want even if I'm not here and leave the door open or unlock!" said Haruhi as she walked into the apartment, "Speak of the devil."

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were all sitting in the living room reading or eating some cake or drinking from her cups.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki when he saw her.

"What are you guys all doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"We wanted to hear if you were really going to be a mommy Haru-Chun, are you?" asked Hunny excitedly.

"Yes I am," said Haruhi as she held up the photo of her new babies.

Hunny jumped up and grabbed the photo for a better look.

"Hey there looks like they're two of them there Haru-Chun," he said.

"Yeah well that's because there are too," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Tamaki as he got up to get a better look at the picture as well, "Its twins?"

"Yep as if my like wasn't all ready going to get complicated as it was!" said Haruhi as she sat down on her couch.

"And why is that?" asked Kyoya.

"The doctor said that if since the two of us went and did it with Haruhi so close together, unless the twins are identical, there's a chance Kaoru could be the father of one, and I could be the father of the other," said Hikaru.

"WHAT?" shouted Tamaki. "You mean to tell me not only did you two defile my little girl but that you both infected with your evil seed?"

"We don't know at this point Boss, the doctor says they can't know until she has the babies then we can get a DNA test done," said Kaoru.

"But that's so long from now, in the meantime we have to sit back and threat about which one of these two shady twins infected my precious daughter!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki shut up!" said Haruhi. Tamaki retreated to his rejection corner.

"So what do you hope they'll be Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny as he sat down in front of her on the table.

"Strong and healthy," said Haruhi.

"Can I feel?" asked Hunny.

"Sure go ahead," said Haruhi, "Though they're still pretty small and it might not be able to feel them."

"It's still exciting! Haru-Chun's going to be a mommy! I wonder who they'll look more like, you or Kao-Chun or Hika-Chun," said Hunny.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see," said Haruhi.

"Are you okay with this Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Not really, I wasn't planning on this right now. I always thought I'd be married before I got pregnant," said Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked away ashamed.

'It might not be right to ask her to marry me now,' they both thought, 'even if I am the father of one, my brother could be the father of the other!'


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi!" shriek Ranka happily. "It's so nice to see you, it's been to long!"

"Dad I saw you last weekend," said Haruhi.

"Do you know how long that is in Father time? Come here and give Daddy a hug!" said Ranka as he went and squeezed Haruhi.

"Dad, Dad, not so tight!" said Haruhi shoving him off. Ranka looked confused.

"Look, can we come in? We need to talk to you," said Haruhi.

"We?" asked Ranka as he poked his head out and realized Hikaru and Kaoru were standing outside as well.

"Oh, sure, I guess you can come in," said Ranka as he step aside for Haruhi.

BAME!

"Owe!" shouted Kaoru.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to slam the door on you," said Ranka reopening the door for them, "don't forget to take of your shoes."

"OWE!" said Hikaru.

"Oh sorry, here I'm telling you to take off your shoes, and I forgot to take off mine," said Ranka taking off his high heels.

"Dad what's going on in there?" called out Haruhi from the living room.

"Nothing sweetie, just some little slips up," said Ranka.

Kaoru and Hikaru both looked at each other.

"He's all ready trying to hurt us and we haven't even told him yet!" said Kaoru.

"I'm scare to tell him now, we should run while we're still alive!" said Hikaru.

"So what brings you to visit me this fine day?" asked Ranka.

"Well Dad I have something to show you," said Haruhi as she held up her sonogram picture.

Ranka stared at it mouth open with shock!

"Haruhi does this mean…," he said

"You're going to be a grandpa Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh, how wonderful, this is such a proud day! My daughter is going to be a mother and I'm going to be a grandfather! Oh I could cry, Haruhi could you run into the bathroom and get me a tissue?" asked Ranka.

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi as she got up and walked down the hall into the bathroom.

Ranka immediately turned around and looked Kaoru and Hikaru, reaching across and gripping their ears tight.

"All right you little punks!" he said.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru moaned in pain.

"While I am happy about the idea about being a grandfather, I can only assume the reason you two are here is because one of you is the father, and I want to know right now which one of you went and deflowered my daughter!"

'Well…," said Hikaru.

"The thing is…," said Kaoru.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi walking into the room with the tissues.

"Oh nothing dear, I'm just trying telling Kaoru and Hikaru how happy I am that one of them got you pregnant, right boys?" said Ranka sweetly.

Kaoru and Hikaru both let out an even louder moan of pain.

"Dad let them go," said Haruhi as she sat back down.

"Oh, honey, I'm just letting them know how happy I am about you being a baby," said Ranka.

"Dad, let them go," said Haruhi.

"Oh okay, I guess I've shown them how happy I am," said Ranka. "By the way I hope that which other was so was nice enough to give you a baby is also going to be nice enough to also give you ring to match the baby!"

"Well Dad, there's a problem with that," said Haruhi.

"Problem, what kind of problem?" asked Ranka.

"Well Dad first of all in case you haven't noticed, I'm having twins," said Haruhi.

Ranka looked over at the sonogram picture again.

"Oh my god, there are two!" said Ranka.

"Well Dad, um the thing is, around the time I got pregnant, I slept with both Kaoru and Hikaru!" said Haruhi.

Ranka looked over at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Both of you, both of you took the liberty of robbing my daughter of her innocents," he said.

Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed each other's hand.

"So let me guess now we don't know who the father is do we?" asked Ranka.

"Well it's actually more complicated then that Dad," said Haruhi.

"What dear?" asked Ranka.

"Well you know how it's twins? The doctor said that unless it comes out that they're identical twins, there is a chance one could be Hikaru's and other could be Kaoru's," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Ranka, "That's sounds intresting. You know what we need, we need to celebrate this, Haruhi can you go into the kitchen and get us some tea to celebrate!"

"No Haruhi, Don't!" said the twins.

"What, all she's doing in going to get some tea," said Ranka. "Make sure it's nice and warm dear!"

"Dad, it was consensual, I wanted to sleep with them, I'm just as much as at fault as they are," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well yes I guess you have some fault in this situation, but the important thing is, I'm Going to be a Grandfather!" said Ranka happily.

"Yes, yes that's very important!" said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You two shut up!" said Ranka.

Hikaru and Kaoru both gulped.

"Just what are you two going to do about this?" asked Ranka.

"We don't know right now Dad, we all just found out," said Haruhi.

"You guys are going to look after her at least right?" asked Ranka.

"Of course," said the twins.

"Dad I don't need them to look after me I can take care of these babies by myself!" said Haruhi.

"That's no excuse, these did the crime and now they must do the time," said Ranka.

"Dad, I'm not a kid, I'm a big girl who can handle myself," said Haruhi.

"Oh honey I know that you're more than capable of handling things by yourself, but coming from a single parent's point of view, this isn't going to be easy and any little bit I had with helping to look out for you, and if both these little…, men are the fathers it's only natural they do what they can to help out," said Ranka.

"He's right Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"It's only natural we help out," said Kaoru.

"You're Damn right it is!" said Ranka.

"But Dad…," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, no matter what, one of us is the father to those babies and we are going to help out no matter what," said Kaoru.

"It's not like we feel like we have to, we want to, we want help out in anyway we can," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's so nice, now I don't want to kill you, instead I just want to watch your every move and make sure you are always there to help out with my daughter!" said Ranka.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other uneasy.

"I am going to be watching you back from now on, no matter where you go no matter what you do I'll be watching and making sure that you are doing whatever it is my daughter needs!" said Ranka.

"I suddenly wishing he would kill us," said the twins.

"Oh no, you're not going to get out of this easily!" said Ranka.

Haruhi moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well that could have gone worse, right guys?" asked Haruhi once they got back to her place, "Dad really liked the picture frame that you gave him for the sonogram picture. Was it really sterling silver from Tiffany's?"

"Yeah we have a few just lying around the house that weren't being used," said Kaoru.

"Oh really," said Haruhi as she open her door, not at all conscious about it all ready being unlocked.

"Hi Mori," she said as she and the twins all walked into the living room where Mori sat reading his book calmly.

Mori looked up and smiled at them.

"Where's Hunny?" asked Haruhi.

"Sleeping in the room," said Mori.

"Oh," said Haruhi as she tiptoed down the hall to her spare bedroom and poked her head in to see Hunny sound asleep in the other room.

"That makes me realize something," said Haruhi as she walked back into the living room. "After the babies come you guys won't be able to use that room any more."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori all looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"After the babies come, I'll have to convert my other room into their room," said Haruhi. Haruhi's other room was often used by the guys when one of them came over and just wanted a place to crash for a while, except Hikaru and Kaoru. They always shared her bed with her, even before they first had sex.

"Do you really have to give up their room?" asked Kaoru.

"Well where else am I going to let them sleep?" asked Haruhi.

"We're going to have to give up our room Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny walking into the living room crying.

"Hunny, I thought you were asleep," said Haruhi.

"I was, but then I thought I heard you come home so I wanted to come see you and then I heard you say I won't get to use your room any more!" said Hunny still crying.

"I'm, I'm sorry Hunny but I have to think about my babies and where they're going to sleep," said Haruhi.

"Well if it's for the babies then, I guess it'll be okay," said Hunny. He suddenly perked up.

"That reminds me, that's why we came!" He held up two new white bunnies!

"Ta-Da, what do you think? I help make them myself for the babies!" said Hunny. "They almost look like Usa-Chun's babies huh?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Haruhi as she held the two of them and smiled.

"So how do you think you'll want to do up the babies' room Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, I haven't put much though into it, I've only just know realized that I have to turn that room into a nursery," said Haruhi.

"You know what I think, I think you should paint it pink with bunnies all over the walls," said Hunny.

"Just pink, what if they're boys Hunny?" asked Hikaru.

"Why would that matter, pink's a cute color for boys and girls," said Hunny.

"Only really special boys like you Hunny," said Kaoru.

"But you should at least paint bunnies on the wall, that would be nice for boys or girls," said Hunny.

"You could be right about that," said Haruhi.

"Right about what?" asked Tamaki walking in.

"We're talking about how to decorate the babies' room," said Hunny.

"What, what room?" asked Tamaki.

"The spare bedroom," said Haruhi.

"What, but that's our room, that's were I sleep whenever I want to stay over!" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but like I was telling Hunny, I have to think about my babies now and what they'll need and what they need in a room and the only other room I have is that one," said Haruhi.

Tamaki started to whimper.

"Tamaki knock it off!" said Haruhi. "This is my home anyway; shouldn't I have the right to say what happens to it?"

"Yes I suppose, but if you are going to turn the room into a nursery, what you really should do is paint it white and put teddy bears all over," said Tamaki.

"No, I want bunnies," said Hunny.

"But teddy bears are so much nicer!" said Tamaki.

"Um don't I have a say about what happen to the room for my babies?" asked Haruhi.

"Well what do you want Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, I want to look around and see what else is a good option," said Haruhi, "I don't really want to do anything too much until I know for sure what they're going to be."

"What will happen if one's a boy and one's a girl?" asked Tamaki.

"We could always paint one half of the room pink and one half blue if that's the case," said Haruhi, "Or just stick with white."

"White, that's so boring," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Look, I don't know yet, like I said we should wait about decorating the room until we know what I'm having," said Haruhi.

"Do you want to know Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to know so I can do stuff like decide how to decorate the room and try and pick out names for them. What about you two?" asked Haruhi looking at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"I guess when the times right…," said Hikaru.

"It would be nice to know," said Kaoru.

Later that night as Hikaru lied in his bed, he thought about what had been discussed at Haruhi's apartment, getting a room for the babies set up.

'Haruhi shouldn't have to be that should have to have a room for them babies set up, I'm sure they're not going to be at her house all the time if they are mine or Kaoru's,' he thought. He got up and walked over to the intercom that was used to summon the servants.

"Excuse me," he said into it.

"Yes sir?" a voice answered back.

"Can you send my assistant Lei up here?" asked Hikaru.

A few minutes later there was a knock at his door.

When Hikaru open it up he saw Lei standing there with a clip board in hand.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" she asked.

Lei, who was from China, was Hikaru's personal assistant. Originally she was just suppose to be assisting him at work, but she did such a good job at helping him that she eventually just agreed to be near by for whatever he needed help with both at work or outside work. She even lived in the servant dorms so she was always there if Hikaru needed her, which she was doing right now.

"Follow me," said Hikaru as he walked down the hall until they came to an empty bedroom.

"Is this room used for anything specific?" asked Hikaru.

"No sir not at the moment, it's hardly even used as a guest room," said Lei looking down at her clip board.

"Perfect then it won't upset anything too much if someone were to use it?" asked Hikaru.

"No sir, not dramatically," said Lei.

"Good, then I want to so get this room converted into a nursery," said Hikaru.

"A nursery sir?" asked Lei.

"Yes, for Haruhi's babies," said Hikaru.

"Oh I see, and does this mean that Miss Fujioka will be moving in?" asked Lei.

"I don't know at this point, we haven't really discussed it yet," said Hikaru.

"I see, but I take it you are planning on at least once in a while having the babies stay here?" asked Lei.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"Understandable sir," said Lei. "Now what did you have in mind for the room?"

"Well nothing real serious yet, we still don't know what the sexes are for the two. So in the mean time I just want you to look up what'd good and appropriate for a baby's nursery and draw up some sketches of some possibilities," said Hikaru.

"Yes sir, it shall be my top priority unless you say other wise," said Lei writing down on her clip board.

Kaoru sat on his bed, his chin resting on his hands as he got lost in thought about what he'd do if he got to decorate a baby's room.

Finally he got up and walked over to his intercom.

"Hello," he said into it.

"Yes sir, how can we help?" asked the person on the other end.

"Could you sent my assistant Kai up here?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes sir," said the voice.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kaoru as he sat back down on his bed as Kai open the door and walked in, with her own clip board. Like his brother, Kai, who was Polynesian, had started out just being his assistant at work but had branched out to be more than that.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"I'd like to find one of the rooms that aren't being used very often even by guest and try to see what you can do to convert it into a nursery," said Kaoru.

"Any room in particular sir?" asked Kai.

"Hmm no, there's so many, I couldn't decide what one would be the best, so I'll leave that up to your great judgment," said Kaoru.

"No problem at all sir," said Kai. "Do you have any design ideas in mind for the babies' room?"

"Hmm not off the top of my head, so if it's all right I'd like to leave that up to you, try and look around, see what's best for babies now a days and then bring me the information so I can get a better idea of what to do," said Kaoru.

"Of course sir," said Kai. "Sir does this mean that Miss Fujioka will be moving in with you?"

"Um well I can't say for sure at this point, but it'll still be nice to have a room set up for when the babies at least stay here," said Kaoru.

"Very well sir, I'll just worry about the nursery for right now," said Kai.

"Thank you," said Kaoru.

Lei looked down at her notes of what she was supposed to do regarding the babies' room. It shouldn't be too hard to go over. Then she thought about Miss Fujioka. She liked the woman very much and really wished she would get together with her boss or possibly his brother. It was obvious that she belong with one of them, it should only be natural she should live with them and the babies.

Kai walked among the spare rooms until she came to a nice one near her boss's room that she felt would do quite well for a nursery.

'I'll make sure to run this by Master Kaoru tomorrow,' she thought as she walked back to her room.

She couldn't help but also try and decide what room would be best for Miss Fujioka. Normally whenever she slept over, she shared a room with her boss or his brother, which in her opinion was nice. She really liked Miss Fujioka and wanted to see her someday with either Master Kaoru or his brother. They were so destine together that she should be at least move in with them if she was indeed carrying both their children.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

**Haruhi sat in her spare bedroom in the full size bed that her friends used whenever the slept over looking around the room, trying to imagine what it would look like as a babies room.**

**Two cribs on the far side each with one of Hunny's two bunnies possibly? A changing table next to the window, maybe? A basket in the corner filled with toys perhaps? But what about the walls, what should she do about the walls. To be honest, she liked the ideas Tamaki and Hunny had given about teddy bears and bunnies. She liked both of them, why couldn't both be painted on the wall? Yes, have the walls all painted white with a nice blue trim all around the top of each wall and having bunnies and teddy bear and bunnies painted all over the wall. Yes that did actually sound nice, and it would work for a boy or a girl.**

"**What do you two think, do you like the idea of having both bunnies and teddy bears?" she asked her babies as she rubbed her belly.**

"**It'll work for you not matter what you guys are," she said. "You know I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I really hope you two aren't both boys. If you are going to be anything like your dads, that'll be just torture. Not that I won't love you both just as much if you are both boys, I'll love both no matter what. You can just be as much torture if you're both girls too. But nothing will ever make me not love you two. And that includes not matter who your dad is. Even if you have the same dad or a different dad each, that won't matter to me. You're both mine, and I'm both your mother and as long as you both grow up healthy and strong, that's all I care about."**

**Then Haruhi gave off a yawn.**

"**I think it's time we got off to bed," she said as she got up and walked to her room. **

**She was about to fall off asleep, when she heard her door unlocking and opening. She always made sure to lock her door before she went to bed so that she'd know if they guys were coming in and some sort of burglar.**

**She heard her bedroom door open a bit and knew it was either Hikaru or Kaoru, but she was too tired to look up which it one it was, she'd know soon enough.**

**She felt the bed slump a bit and head it creak just a bit as he come and lied down next to her and wrap his arms over he arms and pull her up against his bare chest, no doubt he had removed his shirt before getting into bed with her. **

"**Hi Hikaru," said Haruhi sleepily.**

"**How did you know it was me?" asked Hikaru.**

"**You always wrap your arms around mine while Kaoru always slides his under my arms remember, we've been over this before," said Haruhi.**

"**Right, guess I was too tired," said Hikaru.**

"**Why did you come over then?" asked Haruhi.**

"**I got really excited over something for the babies and wanted to come tell you about it but then I saw you asleep and remembered how tired I was," said Hikaru as he pulled her closer.**

"**Hmm," said Haruhi. She could feel Hikaru's warm breath as he came started to lightly kiss at her neck and shoulder.**

"**You were really that sleepy huh?" asked Haruhi as she tried to move away from him, only to have him pull her even tighter. **

"**I was, but then I got woken up a bit more when I felt your warm body up against mine," said Hikaru.**

"**Well that's you're mistake then," said Haruhi as managed to turn herself around to her other side and look at him.**

"**Yep my mistake," said Hikaru as he kissed her lips long and hard. Haruhi could feel him using his strength to move her to her back with him on top of her, still kissing her passionately.**

"**Hikaru," said Haruhi once he had left her lips and moved down to her neck. She wasn't sure if she was trying to stop or encourage him because she felt like doing both. **

"**Hikaru," she said again as he continue to kiss her way down to her valley as far down as he could before he reached to where her white tank top still covered her body. His hands slid down to her side and made their way to the bottom of her shirt before tugging at it and pulling it up and over her head and fully off of her.**

**Hikaru immediately picked up where he left off as he went and started to kiss down in between her breast to her stomach. He stopped for a little bit when he came to the middle and put his hand over it.**

"**Can you feel them yet?" he asked.**

"**No, but the doctor says they're still a bit to little to be able to feel them move," said Haruhi. **

"**Hmm," said Hikaru as he looked up to Haruhi's eyes.**

"**I love you know that right?" he said as he lowered his face to hers.**

"**Yes and I love you too, you and Kaoru," said Haruhi.**

"**Yeah I know, and believe it or not, I'm really excited about these babies even if only ones mine or if neither one is mine," said Hikaru. Haruhi sighed.**

"**What?" asked Hikaru.**

"**I'm just, this whole pregnancy is so confusing and I'm worried that no matter what the out come in, it'll tear the three of us apart rather then bring us closer," said Haruhi.**

"**Yeah you might be right about that," said Hikaru. "But I want you to know that I will always do anything I can to stay with you Haruhi!"**

**Haruhi smiled up at him.**

"**Thanks," said Haruhi as she rose up and kissed Hikaru. She could feel Hikaru start to push her down gently back down onto the bed, and before she knew somehow the two of them were naked moving together.**

"**Hikaru, you didn't really come here just to have sex with me did you?" asked Haruhi once she and Hikaru were done.**

"**No I really couldn't sleep and wanted to tell you something, but like I said the minute I felt your warm body next to mine, I just wanted to be closer to you," said Hikaru as he climb off her and reassumed the position they had been in when he first got into bed with her.**

"**And what was that?" asked Haruhi.**

"**Why don't you come over to the house after you get off of work and I explain everything then, I'm too tired now," said Hikaru.**

"**Oh great, thanks a lot," said Haruhi manage to say before falling asleep. **

**Haruhi awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She starched over and hit the snooze button hard before wiggling out of Hikaru's grip and climbing out of bed.**

"**Your alarm's too loud and annoying you know that?" said Hikaru.**

"**Shut up," said Haruhi as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.**

**When she came back, Hikaru was sitting up in the bed watching TV on the big screen that practically took up one of her bedrooms walls that he and Kaoru had bought for specifically so they could watch TV in bed.**

"**You want some breakfast?" asked Haruhi as she got dressed for work.**

"**Hmm, maybe, I'm still trying to see how my stock is doing," said Hikaru.**

"**Okay, I'll just prepare something for you to make later if you want," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room to make her own breakfast which wound up being just being some porridge and apple juice. She made a more suitable breakfast for Hikaru.**

"**Excuse me," said Kaoru to the first staff member he saw as he came into the dining, "Have you seen my brother?"**

"**Lord Hikaru said he couldn't sleep last night so he said he was going to see Miss Fujioka," said the maid as she held up a pitcher to offer to pour him a cup of coffee.**

"**Oh really?" said Kaoru as he picked up a cup for the maid to pour. He wasn't bothered about that, he's done that before too, or the two have done it together. He knew Hikaru would come home at least for a little while after work.**

"**Um but sir, there's something I should tell you," said the maid.**

"**What, what is it?" asked Kaoru looking up at her from his seat.**

"**Late last night, after your brother left, **_**she **_**came home," said the maid.**

"**What?" said Kaoru.**

"**Well I'm off to work, I have everything set up so that if you want to all you have to is push the start button to both the coffee maker and the microwave," said Haruhi as she walked back into the bed room where Hikaru was still watching TV. She walked over to him and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss on his lips.**

"**Okay, thanks," said Hikaru.**

**He couldn't help but wonder if this is what their life would be like if they were married.**

**Just than his phone starting ringing Kaoru's ring tone.**

"**Hey Kaoru, didn't anyone tell you I was going to Haruhi's place?" said Hikaru answering his phone.**

"**That's not why I'm calling Hikaru, this is urgent!" said Kaoru.**

"**What, what's wrong?" Haruhi heard Hikaru ask as she went and grabbed her briefcase.**

"**What, when?" said Hikaru, "Yes she still here, yeah I'll ask her, okay, um no, I will probably just go to work from here and come home afterwards like always, yeah, good-by Kaoru."**

"**Something wrong?" asked Haruhi.**

"**Um you were still planning on coming over after work weren't you?" asked Hikaru.**

"**Yeah, why?" asked Haruhi.**

"**Well, there's a more urgent reason why you should come over tonight, it seems that our mother has come home," said Hikaru. **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Mom's come home and now that means we're going to have to tell her about the twins," said Hikaru.

"Oh," said Haruhi. She looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it

"Well we were going to have to tell her sooner or later," she said.

"Yeah but I was hoping later," said Hikaru.

"How much later?" asked Haruhi.

"Like say when the twins were in collage," said Hikaru.

"We couldn't have hid them from her for that long," said Haruhi.

"You'd be surprise," said Hikaru.

"Well it's only fair we tell her, no matter what these are her grandbabies and she does have a right to now," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm just worried to what she'll say or do once she realized what's happen," said Hikaru.

As Haruhi walked down the hall, she saw one her neighbors walking towards his apartment looking upset. He stopped when he saw Haruhi.

"Oh hey Haruhi," he said.

"Hey Daijiro, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I lost me job again," said Daijiro.

"Oh sorry, how going to pay your rent?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know yet, but I will figure something out," said Daijiro.

"Well good luck to you," said Haruhi as she walked towards the stairs.

Daijiro watched her go before turning and looking at her apartment door.

'Doesn't she sometimes leave her door unlock?' he thought as he walked over to the door. 'And she has all those rich friends right? So there might be something worth a value in there right?'

'Great, as if things weren't all ready stressful right now,' thought Hikaru as he walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker and microwave.

He walked into the living room and turned on the TV, deciding he had enough with the stock market for the time being and instead decided to surf and find something intresting to watch for a while.

Just then he heard what sounded like the front door handle jingling.

"What the?" said Hikaru as he walked to the door.

It couldn't be one of his friends; they'd just use their keys to open the door.

'Damn, the one time she remembers to lock her door, maybe if I…,' Daijiro thought about to try and kick the door open, only to have it suddenly open by a man!

"Can I help you?" he asked.

'Ahh, shit, I've seen him before! He's like her boyfriend or something!' he thought in a panic.

Hikaru stared in confusion at the man standing in front of Haruhi's door. He looked familiar, wasn't he like one Haruhi's neighbor or something?

"Ahh, hi, I was just looking for Haruhi, I wanted to ask her something, but I can come back later!" said Daijiro as he quickly ran back to his apartment door, fussing with his keys and quickly running in.

Hikaru stood in the door way, staring at the closed door.

'Hmm,' he thought as he walked back into the apartment. Something about that guy was bugged him.

Haruhi sat at her desk going over the recent case she had been assigned. It was custody case over two small children and she was assigned to help the mother.

As she went over the work she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they told the twin's mother about the babies. What if she didn't approve? What if wanted to try and to do something like what Tamaki's grandmother had done to him, either totally deny the children or do something like try and take them both away from her and not let her see them ever again? Would she, from what Haruhi ever remembered of Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, she didn't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that. Granted she might be a little peeved about the whole situation about not even knowing who was the father or that both could be the father.

But at the same time she might be happy with the idea of being a grandmother. She might not be the one that would do stuff like bake cookies or teach the kids how to knit, but she definitely might do the whole spoiling the grandkids thing. That part scared her little, the idea of her kids becoming spoiled rotten little brats.

"Haruhi, it's lunch time, let's go!" said Tomoka poking her head into the office.

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking up at her friend, her only real friend at the office. All the other girls it seemed didn't like her very much. Haruhi had a hunch it was because she often had the guys coming to visit her and they were jelous of her always having such gorgous men around her and never really even looking at them. For some reason Tomoka was the only one that ever seem to be nice to her, probably because no ever took Tomoka seriously. She was always so loud and ditsy, saying such random things it got annoying to most but not to Haruhi. After all these years of having to Tamaki she was sure there was no way anyone could annoy her more than him.

"You seem pretty distracted today Haruhi is the case starting to get to you?" asked Tomoka as the two of them carried their trays to an empty table.

"Yeah you could say that," said Haruhi as she sat down. She suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine. She turned her around to table where a lot more of the girls from there office sat looking over at the two of them whispering and of course, at the head of the table was Yoshe, who probably hated Haruhi the most. She was apparently Kaoru and Hikaru's self proclaim number one fan who had apparently liked them ever since they first launched their first fashion line. She seem to think it wasn't fair that Haruhi hang out with them all the time when she knew a lot more about them apparently, Never mindful that Haruhi had known the two of them ever since high school.

"Oh great, everyone staring at us again, I wonder why they always do that, maybe their jelous of me for some reason. Yeah maybe that's it it's not like they have any reason to be jelous of you, right?" said Tomoka.

"Right," said Haruhi, "No reason at all."

"I mean you all ever do is hang out with those cute guys and they always seem to stress you out, who'd want that?" asked Tomoka.

"Who indeed," said Haruhi looking down at her food.

Tomoka stared to go off about what it is the girls would be complaining about and Haruhi just focused on her food, still thinking about the what the outcome will be after they tell Mrs. Hitachiin about the babies, and if they were going to tell her did that mean they would also have to tell their father as well? He'd have to know too, they were his grandkids too after all.

"Babies!" suddenly said Tomoka excitedly.

"Huh what about my babies!" said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Tomoka.

"You were saying something about babies?" said Haruhi.

"Uh yeah, some women just came in with their babies," said Tomoka pointing across the cafeteria to a few women, few with their husbands, who were walking in with their babies.

"Oh right," said Haruhi looking back to her food embarrassed.

"What this about your babies?" asked Tomoka.

"Shh, not's so loud!" said Haruhi looking back at the table Yoshe and all the other women were at. Naturally Haruhi hadn't said anything yet about her pregnancy at the office. The last thing she needed was those jelous witches even more mad at her.

"What?" asked Tomoka.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tomoka loudly.

"Can you be quiet about it too?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Tomoka.

Haruhi looked back over at Yoshe's table. They didn't seem to be paying attention to them anymore.

"You can't tell anyone about this yet got it?" said Haruhi as she leaned over the table.

"You can count on me!" said Tomoka, still a bit loudly. Haruhi groaned. Although she knew Tomoka could keep a secret, it didn't mean she wouldn't shout it out accidentally once she told her.

"I'll tell you later okay?" said Haruhi.

"Why can't you tell me know?" asked Tomoka pouting.

"Because it's supposed to be a secret and I don't want it out yet!" said Haruhi.

"You, YOU DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP A SECRET?" shouted Tomoka so loudly that everyone in the cafeteria looked over at her.

"No, No, It's Not That!" said Haruhi.

"Yes It Is, You Really Don't Think I Can Keep A Secret Do You!" said Tomoka.

"No, it's not that, it's just that…," said Haruhi.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Yoshe as she came over to her table followed by some of the other girls, "You staring to think Tomoka is a blabber mouth or something?"

"YOU THINK I'M A BALBBER MOUTH NOW?" said Tomoka.

"No, it's not…," said Haruhi.

"I WOULD NEVER WILLING EXPOSE YOUR SECRET, EVEN IF YOU WERE PREGANTANT I'D NEVER TATLETAIL!" said Tomoka.

"Huh, pregnant?" said Yoshe and all of the other girls.

"Will you excuse us!" said Haruhi as she grabbed Tomoka's hand and dragger her to the bathroom. Luckily there was no one else in there.

"Haruhi, I thought you were my friend!" said Tomoka.

"I am," said Haruhi. "It's just that those other girls seem to have real sensitive ears and I don't them to know about this yet."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay here's the deal, I am pregnant," she said. Tomoka gasped.

"Oh my god Haruhi you're going to be a mother, that's so amazing! Congratulations, who's the lucky father?" she asked.

"Um well," said Haruhi.

"Oh it must be one of your cute looking twin boyfriends huh?" said Tomoka.

"Kind of," said Haruhi.

"What don't tell me your just being a sergeant mother to them? I've always thought they were a bit, you know…," said Tomoka.

"Yeah, and no that's not the case here," said Haruhi. "The thing is I'm not sure which one is the father at this point, both of them could be."

"Oh really," said Tomoka. "You poor thing, do they know this?"

"Oh yeah they know, but the thing is I don't want Yoshe and those other nosey gossip hounds to know yet, so please don't say anything!" said Haruhi.

"Of course, I'll take the secret to my grave if I have to!" said Tomoka.

"I don't think you'll have to go to that extreme, they're going to find out on their own soon enough once I start to show," said Haruhi as she walked out of the bathroom.

To her surprise she saw that Yoshe and the other girls where all standing outside.

"So Haruhi, what's all this you were saying about being pregnant?" asked Yoshe with a smirk, although Haruhi could almost see smoke coming from both her and the other girl's heads.

"It was just a dream I had last night that's all," said Haruhi as she and Tomoka walked past her.

She could feel the heat of anger coming from the girls as they walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi had been over to the Hitachiin mansion many times before, but for some reason, she felt hesitant as she walked to the door.

The maid who answered greeted her with a big smiled. All the staff seemed to like her and was always happy to see her.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, it's so nice to see you," she said, "May I take your coat and briefcase?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. She never understood why the guys needed other people to do stuff like put their own coat away, how hard was it to take the coat and put it in the closet yourself?

"Miss Fujioka, please follow me," said a butler walking up to her.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she followed him down the hall to the east lounge.

Hikaru and Kaoru were both sitting on the couch looking nervous while Mrs. Hitachiin stood near the window with a wine glass in her hand acting casual.

"Miss Fujioka," announced the butler.

"Oh you don't have to stand on formalities with Haruhi like that, you know that right, she's practically family!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she walked over to Haruhi and smiled.

"Hello dear, what brings you by our humble abode?"

"Well um…," said Haruhi looking over at the twins.

"Oh Haruhi you should try this wine, it taste wonderful!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. The butler immediately poured another glass.

"Uh I better not," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you need to lighten up more, shake it loose," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she took another sip from her glass.

"I really shouldn't be drinking," said Haruhi.

"You are so up tight, and you're missing out," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uh Mom, she really shouldn't be drinking!" said Kaoru.

"Oh well listen to that, they do talk. Ever since I've come home it seems like they're been avoiding me and the most they've said to me is that you were coming over tonight to discuss something. You wouldn't happen to know what they've done this time would you?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"What makes you think they've done something?" asked Haruhi.

"That look they're giving," said Mrs. Hitachiin looking over at her sons who were both sitting on the couch with defiant forced smiles.

"They only ever make that look if they've done something and they're trying to work up the courage to tell me. So do you have any idea what sort of scandal they're started this time?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well as a matter of fact I do," said Haruhi sheepishly.

"Oh dear, it doesn't have to do with your idiot friend does it?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"No, not really," said Haruhi as she went and sat down next to Hikaru on the couch.

"You actually might want to sit down for this Mom," said Hikaru.

Mrs. Hitachiin eyed her two sons as she sat in a chair near the couch. All the three took a deep breath and each took a turn explain what happen at the mountains and how now Haruhi was pregnant with both their babies.

Mrs. Hitachiin sat with her mouth open and her eyes wide open for a moment.

"I see," she said at last. "Um Haruhi, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

"Um sure," said Haruhi as she walked out. She waited patiently out side the doors when she suddenly heard two loud smacks! She stood in front of the door wondering if she should go back in when she heard Mrs. Hitachiin call out, "You can come back in dear."

Haruhi cautiously open the door and stepped back in to see Mrs. Hitachiin sitting comfortably in her chair sipping her wine, and Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the couch looking mad and both a big bruise on top of their heads. Haruhi gasped at the sight.

"Oh don't be too worried about those bruises, they've had worse," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"That's for sure," muttered the twins.

Haruhi sat down next to Hikaru and looked at the two of them. Up close for some reason, the bruises didn't look too bad up close.

"Hmm it's so hard to keep children disciplined these days," said Mrs. Hitachiin like it was nothing. "If you're interested Haruhi I'll gladly teach you this technique for when your children misbehave."

"Uh well, we'll see," said Haruhi.

"In either case I'm glad you told me about this now, it'll give us some time," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um time for what?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you're going to need some new clothes soon, both for when you get bigger and for when those two little bundles of joy come. I'll started on a new maternity line right away, and get starred on a baby clothes line, unless you two were all ready planning of doing that," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"You boys have been thinking about what Haruhi should be wearing that's nice and comfortable and what your babies should be wearing right?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"No," said the twins sheepishly.

"Oh my, Haruhi could you step outside again," said Mrs. Hitachiin. All three gulped.

"Please dear, it won't take a minute," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay," said Haruhi timidly. She ran out of the room and shut the door. She soon heard two loud slaps again before Mrs. Hitachiin called out, "You can come back in dear."

Haruhi walked in slowly to see Hikaru and Kaoru with another bruise each.

"Have you boys put any thought into what you're going to do help this woman out or support her?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Of course we have!" said Kaoru.

"In fact I had all ready asked Haruhi to come over today to show her something regarding the babies before I knew you were home!" said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah that's right you wanted to show me something didn't you?" said Haruhi.

"I wanted to show you something too," said Kaoru.

"Go ahead and show her what you're talking about," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "I have to have some time to digest what I've just been told and make preparations for the new maternity line and baby clothes lines, so you three go ahead."

"Um Ma'am," said Haruhi as she came and stood in front of Mrs. Hitachiin, "I'm really sorry about this, I didn't want to cause trouble for you or your family."

"Haruhi let me just ask you one thing, when you went and slept with my sons, did you do it out of love?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes ma'am I did feel love for them when I slept with them," said Haruhi.

"And you two, when you both went and slept with her, did you do it out of love?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked her sons.

"Yes," said both of them.

Mrs. Hitachiin smiled.

"That's all I care about, now you three go on, like I said I have to let this all sink in and get started on my new projects. Go on," said Mrs. Hitachiin smiling waving them off.

"So was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" asked Haruhi as the three walked out of the room.

"Yeah pretty much, Mom can a real temper sometimes," said the twins.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" asked Haruhi.

"No, she's not mad at you at all," said Kaoru.

"Guys," said Haruhi.

Both twins stopped and looked at her.

"I did mean what I said to your mother about how when I slept with you two, it was out of love," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, same here," said the twins with a smile.

Mrs. Hitachiin sat in her chair, her wine glass almost completely empty.

"So some how some way my sons manage to find a way to share Haruhi after all," she said to herself. "While I can't say I totally approve of what happen I do hope all three can come out happy in all of this."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what exactly are you showing me guys?" asked Haruhi as the guys lead her up the stairs and down the hall.

"Just this," said Hikaru as he open a door, "The babies' room."

"Huh?" said Kaoru and Haruhi.

"I'm having this room set up for the babies, of course I haven't done any thing too dramatic to it, I've asked Lei to look into nursery designs and what would be appropriate for a baby. So what do you think?" said Hikaru.

"I think you stole my idea Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Hikaru and Haruhi.

"I had the same exact idea," said Kaoru as he walked out of the room, across the hall to another room and opening the door.

"I had Kai help pick out a room that would be suitable for the babies and I asked her to do research about what would be good for a nursery," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

'So both of them are trying to help get rooms set up for the babies, Does this mean they're planning on having the babies come live with the two of them after they're born, and if that's the case, what about me?' she thought.

"Yeah well seeing as how I've all ready started to on my room, I think we should just go ahead and use mine," said Hikaru leaning in the doorway to his room.

"But you haven done anything to the room yet," said Kaoru.

"Neither have you," said Hikaru.

"Guys, guys, don't fight," said Haruhi. "Look, there are two of them on the way, so why don't you just both design a room for a baby. One can use Hikaru's and one can use Kaoru's."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other.

"Yeah, all right," they both said.

"Boys, Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking up to them. "If you're done with whatever you're fighting about regarding Haruhi and her babies, why not come and have dinner. I think we should have a little celebration over this blessed good news you've just told me."

"And another toast to Haruhi and her babies!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she held up her glass.

"Yay," said Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi as they held up their wine, or in Haruhi's case, sparkling cider, for about the seventh time.

"Mom, you're not getting drunk are you?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm maybe, this wine was really good. It's too bad Haruhi can't enjoy it, but at least she knows better then to drink and risk hurting the babies," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Kaoru Haruhi and Hikaru all groaned.

Mrs. Hitachiin hiccup just a bit.

"Oops, excuse me," she said.

"Mom you over did you it with the wine again," said Hikaru who was sitting closest to her. He got up and helped her stand her up as well.

"Oh well maybe you're right, maybe I've gone a little overboard with the whole celebration, I couldn't help it. After I let the new sink in, I guess I just got too happy and wanted to express my happiness!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom, I think you need to sleep off some of your happiness," said Hikaru as he lead his mother out of the room.

"Well it looks like the celebration is over," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well it's getting late, I should be getting home anyway," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"You're going home?" asked Kaoru as he followed her.

"Yeah, I do have to work tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Well let me take you home, you know you shouldn't being out like this by yourself at night," said Kaoru.

"But I have my car with me," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and I can always call my driver to come and get me later," said Kaoru.

"Oh all right," said Haruhi.

"Let's see, I'm pretty sure I got it now," said Daijiro as he tried picking at Haruhi's lock again.

"Daijiro, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi as she and Kaoru came up behind him.

Daijiro whipped around in a panic!

"Oh Haruhi, there you are, you're all right!" he said.

"Yeah, what are you doing in front of my door?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I came over to try and talk to you, but you wouldn't answer, so I thought something had happen so I was trying to get the door open to check on you!" said Daijiro.

"Well I've been out all night with my friends," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, how about that," said Daijiro.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, well um you know with all the confusion about trying to get in to check on you, I completely forgot! Stupid me, I'll just go, if I remember I'll stop by later," said Daijiro as he ran back to his apartment.

"You know, there was always something about him I thought was creepy," said Kaoru as the two of them walked into the Haruhi's apartment.

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi, "But there are worse guys then Daijiro."

"Hmm," said Kaoru, not sounding at all convinced.

"Oh by the way, I wanted to tell you, I've also been putting some thought into how to do up the babies' room here," said Haruhi as she walked down the hall to the spare bedroom. Kaoru followed her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he leaned in the door way.

"I was thinking, about painting the walls white, having a blue trim all around the top, and having teddy bears and bunnies all over the walls," said Haruhi.

"Teddy bears and bunnies?" said Kaoru.

"Well I can't help it if it does sound nice," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, where were you planning on putting the cribs?" asked Kaoru.

"Here," said Haruhi motion to the wall opposite from the wall with the door.

"Both of them?" asked Kaoru.

"They should fit," said Haruhi.

"And where were you planning on putting the changing table?" asked Kaoru.

"Probably near where the door is, I thought about putting it near the window, but then I thought maybe it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do if I'm trying to change them," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kaoru.

He looked around the room and for the first time he seem to realize just how small the room was on. In fact the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize just how small Haruhi's apartment was.

"Are sure this place is going to be okay for kids?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I was just wondering, this place, do you think it'll be big enough for you and a kid, let alone two kids?" asked Kaoru. "I mean, you have just the two bedrooms and only one bathroom. Don't you think you should maybe look for a bigger place?"

Haruhi thought about it. She'd never really thought she needed a bigger place. This place was big enough for her and the occasional guest. But kids do need a lot of space to play around. Granted she had grown up in an even smaller apartment, but she was the only kid there. And if these were Hikaru and Kaoru's kids, they'd probably be filled with energy and need some space to play.

'I could afford a house on mine own, I just never thought about it because this place was close to my work,' she thought.

"I guess that's something else I'll have to seriously think about," said Haruhi.

"You could always move in with me and Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You could always come and live with me and Hikaru. Hell I bet one of us could paint up one of the rooms the way you were thinking of," said Kaoru.

"You want me to come live with you guys?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it's not like I'm trying to force you into anything, it's just something maybe think about. We are all having babies together, maybe it be nice to raise them all together," said Kaoru.

"Hmm well I'll think about it," said Haruhi as she walked to her room. She could hear Kaoru following her in and next thing she knew, Kaoru had her caught up in his arms and kissed her. She could feel his hand slid down her body and stop at the center of her stomach.

He started to rub it a little.

"I wonder, I wonder if they'll be okay as they grow up with all this confusion about who might be their real fathers," he said.

"Well it won't be too easy, but I think that with all the love we're going to give them, they'll manage," said Haruhi as she placed her hand on top of his. Both look up at each other and smiled before Kaoru went and pulled her into another kiss.

Before Haruhi knew it Kaoru had manage to get her down on the bed with him on top of her. He started stripping both her and himself viciously until there was nothing on either one of them and both got lost in a world of pleasure.

Haruhi would never guess that Kaoru was more aggressive then Hikaru. Not that she didn't like the way he made love to her. She enjoyed it just as much as Hikaru's more gentle approach. Haruhi wasn't sure she could ever decide who was better.

After both had reached their end, Kaoru rolled off Haruhi and manage to pull her next to him, facing each other. Another thing he did differently than Hikaru, both would either cuddle with her face to face or with her back to them, it's just Hikaru for some reason preferred to have her back to him while Kaoru preferred to have her facing him. Haruhi wasn't sure why, but really didn't care either way.

"We won't be able to cuddle like this soon will we?" said Kaoru.

"Huh?" said Haruhi who was trying to stay awake.

"Well with you getting bigger with the babies, it'll be hard to hold you like this won't it? I'll have to resort to just holding you from the back," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess your right, but it won't last forever," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, you're right," said Kaoru.

"Will you even want to cuddle with me when I'm huge?" asked Haruhi.

"Are you kidding you could be the size a blimp and I'd still want to hold you," said Kaoru.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi woke up the next morning as she reached over to the spot next to her, she was surprise to feel that it was empty.

'Hmm?' thought Haruhi as she open her eyes and sat up, 'Where did Kaoru go?'

She looked over at her clock radio and saw it was just a little bit before her alarm was going to go off.

"I wonder if he got up early and left all ready," she said to herself.

Just then she heard the door open. She looked over at it and saw Kaoru walking carrying in a tray with two bowls; one clearly had strawberries in it, a cup of orange juice and even a flower in a vase.

"Oh hey, you're awake," he said as he walked over to the bed with the tray, "I made you some porridge for your breakfast."

"You made porridge?" said Haruhi.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Kaoru.

"Because the few times you've ever tried making it, you've either made it come out too soupy or you didn't heat the water long enough," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe I'm just getting smarter at it," said Kaoru as he put the tray down in front of Haruhi. Haruhi saw that the porridge actually did look good, but then a thought accrued to her.

"You had one of your maids come over and make this didn't you?" said Haruhi.

"Uh that and clean up your living room," said Kaoru sheepishly.

"Clean up my livening room?" said Haruhi.

"Well it was really messy," said Kaoru.

"Well I was over at your house last night so I didn't get a chance to clean up," said Haruhi.

"I know which is why I ask one of my maids to come over and pick it up for you," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her.

Haruhi shook her head and looked back down at her food. It was still a sweet gesture of Kaoru to at least make her breakfast in bed so she ate it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good for right now, I don't have to be at work until later then you," said Kaoru. He picked up a strawberry and held it up to her face.

"Here," he said playfully.

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle just a bit as she took a bite.

"Delicious," she said. Suddenly she felt Kaoru's lips pressed against hers.

"Yeah, real delicious," he said with a smirk. Haruhi continue to eat her meal while Kaoru watch TV. Soon after she was done, Kaoru took the tray from her and Haruhi went and took a shower.

She quickly got dressed and started getting ready to go to work.

Kaoru was sitting in the living room watching TV while the maid was busy washing the dirty dishes.

"Kaoru aren't you even going to try to help?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh its okay Miss Fujioka, I don't mind," said the maid.

"Yeah but he shouldn't just be sitting there while you do all the work," said Haruhi.

"I thought you said I suck at cleaning," said Kaoru.

"Hmm yeah, you do have a point there," said Haruhi.

"Miss Fujioka, it's no big deal really, when Master Kaoru called asking for someone to come help out, I was more than willing to come and help. It's really is no big deal," said the maid.

"Um well, okay then," said Haruhi. She walked over to Kaoru on the couch.

"I'm off to work," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Okay, have a good day," said Kaoru. "You do remember that this coming weekend is the hang out weekend right?"

"Another one all ready?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah and the boss says this one is going to be really special," said Kaoru.

"He says that about all of the weekends," said Haruhi.

As he watched her go he thought to himself, 'I wonder if this is what it'd be like if the two of us would someday get married, maid or no maid.'

Hikaru sat comfortably in his chair drinking his coffee and reading his paper when he heard his mother walking into the dining room moaning.

"Ruff night Mom?" asked Hikaru.

"Hangovers are no fun," she said as she sat down in a chair across from his. Hikaru chuckled to himself.

"I told you, you were having too much celebration," he said.

"Shut up Kaoru," she said.

"Hikaru Mom, I'm Hikaru," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Whatever you're both a pain in the neck during a hangover," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Where is your brother any way?"

"He went home with Haruhi last night and just wound up staying over," said Hikaru.

"Really, doesn't that bother you at all?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Not really, I did the same thing last night. I got really excited about getting a room set up for the babies that I went over to see, but she was all ready in bed, so I just joined her," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, don't you find it a bit weird that you and Kaoru are so both so willing to share Haruhi?" asked his mother.

"I wouldn't say we were willing sharing her Mom, but we kind of don't have a choice, at least until we figure out who really is the father of those babies. And in the mean time, it's not like she doesn't mind being with both of us, she said so herself," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, well I suppose that under normal conditions this wouldn't work for people, but one thing I know about you and your brother is that you two are anything but ordinary," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Oh by the way, have you told Haruhi's father about the babies?"

"Yeah we told him, and he tried to murder the two of us," said Hikaru.

"Good man," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Hmm if you say so," said Hikaru.

"We should invite him over to celebrate the good news!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I don't know if you should do any more celebration anytime soon Mom, especially with Haruhi's dad, he can get a little crazy with the wine too," said Hikaru.

"Oh you're no fun!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Oh and speaking of fathers, I got an email from you father last night, it seems he's coming home the day after tomorrow, so you can tell him the joyous news too!"

"Sure, no problem," said Hikaru. Seeing as how he had survived telling his mother and Haruhi's father, he knew he could handle his own father. Telling him was the least of their concerns.

"Here's your Bloody Mary ma'am," said a maid walking into the room, "And one of your assistance is here."

"Thank you, show them in," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

A few minutes later, a tall woman in a dark blue business suit walked in.

"Good Morning Madam, you called last night saying you wanted to get started on something new?" she asked opening up a folder in her hands.

"Yes, I want to launch a new maternity line quickly and also launch a new baby clothes line as soon as possible," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she sipped her Bloody Mary.

"Maternity and baby clothes madam?" asked the assistant.

"Did I stutter?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"A little bit yes,' said Hikaru.

"Don't get cute," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "And yes I really do want to get started on these particular lines of clothing right away, we have to get ready after all."

"Ready for what Madam?" asked the assistant.

"Why for the babies of course," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking out of the room with her drink.

"Did she get drunk again?" the assistant asked Hikaru.

"Just a little bit," said Hikaru.

"But what with all this talk about babies?" asked the assistant.

"It's a long story, but could you do at least one favor, no matter what happen for right now could you keep me, my brother and our friend Miss Fujioka out of this?" asked Hikaru.

"Um sure, whatever you say," said the assistant, totally confused.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

A few days later as Haruhi walked into the break room at her office, she two woman were all ready in there talking. They both stopped when they saw Haruhi.

"So yeah, it's supposed to be a real big party," said one real loudly. "Only the real social elite are invited, so it's only natural I get an invitation."

"Yeah me too," said the other.

"Did you get one Haruhi?" asked the first.

"Get one what?" asked Haruhi not really paying attention as she poured herself a cup of apple juice.

"An invitation," said the woman.

"An invitation to what?" asked Haruhi as she sipped her juice.

"An invitation to Hitachiin launch party, I would think someone like you would somehow manage to snake her way in," said the woman.

"Which one, the one for the evening formal wear or for the summer wear?" asked Haruhi.

Both women looked at her confused.

"Because I know they were offering a couple of special prize invitations for the formal evening wear party and Kaoru was telling me that if it went well they'd try it for the summer wear party as well. And you want to know something funny; his mother has been pestering me for long to model a dress at this party and no matter how many times I say no, she's still pestering me! And she's also doing the same for the summer wear party!" said Haruhi.

"So you were all ready going to this party?" asked the women.

"Yeah, they purposely made sure to schedule this one and the other one around my schedule so I could come. Why wouldn't I want to support my friends?" asked Haruhi. Both woman groaned and stormed out of the room right as Yoshe walked in.

"What's the matter with them?" she asked as she walked over to the coffee maker.

Haruhi just shrugged she shoulders.

"I guess they're not getting to go to too many parties lately," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Yoshe. "So Haruhi, how are you feeling lately?"

"Fine for the most part, why?" asked Haruhi, pouring herself another cup of apple juice.

"Hmm just wondering," said Yoshe. "Oh did you hear, that you're boyfriends' mother went and announced the launching of some new clothes lines for maternity and babies the other day?"

"Yeah I heard something like that," said Haruhi as she tried to hurry up and finish her juice.

"I wonder what would have provoked her to do something like that?" asked Yoshe.

Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can never tell what goes through that woman's head any more than I can understand what goes through her sons' heads," said Haruhi.

"Really," said Yoshe. "Say Haruhi, how would you like to come get some drink with me and some of the other girls tonight?"

"Why would you want me to come with you?" asked Haruhi.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Yoshe.

"You never had before," said Haruhi.

"Well consider this an apology and come with us," said Yoshe.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a drinker," said Haruhi.

"Oh really since when?" asked Yoshe.

"Since always, not that it's any of your business," said Haruhi.

"Could there be another reason you don't want to go out drinking?" asked Yoshe.

"No," said Haruhi, "Other than Hikaru and or Kaoru might come over or they might invite me other to their house."

"So you're willing to put off having a night of fun for the off chance one your "boyfriends" might want to hang out with you? How lame is that?" said Yoshe.

"No I didn't say that, yes there is a chance they might want to hang out and it's actually a really big chance, but like I told you earlier, I don't care for drinking," said Haruhi.

"Oh cut the crap Haruhi!" snapped Yoshe.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Just come out and admit it, you're pregnant aren't you? And one of them is the father!" said Yoshe.

"What, what gave you that idea?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh come on, the maternity line, the baby clothes line, the fact that you don't want to go our drinking, it all points to you being pregnant! Now which one of those two is the father?" said Yoshe.

"Yoshe, you never once before seem interested in hanging out with me, nor have I ever been interested in hanging out with you, so what makes you think I'd want to start now for all of a sudden? And if I am pregnant, it's none of your business or concern, nor is who the father is, so why don't you just fuck off?" said Haruhi as she walked out of the break room and back to her office. She leaned against her door, feeling ready to cry. If Yoshe had a her suspicions about her being pregnant, even if she wasn't, Yoshe would still spread the rumor around the office space, and all the other girls would soon start to harass her about it too!

"I'm telling you it's true!" she suddenly heard Yoshe say. Haruhi open her door just a crack to see Yoshe standing in the hall way with a bunch of other girls, including the two who were apparently invited to one of the launch parties.

"She practically admitted it just now!" said Yoshe.

"No way, so which one knocked her up?" asked one of the girls.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, the point is she's taking one of them from the rest of us!" said Yoshe.

'I hate to think what they'd do if they knew the whole truth,' thought Haruhi.

"How can we be so sure, how can we prove it?" asked another girl.

"We won't have to, if she is really pregnant then she'll start to show soon enough," said a different girl.

"And then, we will make her tell us who the father is!" said Yoshe.

'Oh god!' thought Haruhi.

When Haruhi slammed her briefcase down mad on her counter when she got home.

"Had a rough day at work Haruhi?"

"Yeah you could say that Kyoya," said Haruhi looking over at him sitting on the couch with his laptop out on the coffee table. "A couple of those no good gossip hounds are starting to figure out that I'm pregnant and are assuming that either Hikaru or Kaoru is the father, and they don't seem afraid of trying to harass me about it!"

"Hmm sorry to hear that, that's actually why I came to see you though," said Kyoya.

"What, what's up?" asked Haruhi as she came and sat down next to him.

"Well I'm not sure if the first doctor you saw told you or not that it could be almost impossible to tell for sure who the fathers really are of your babies," said Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Well considering that Hikaru and Kaoru are identical, there might not be any real way to really tell the difference in between their genetic structure, so there might not be any real way to know for sure which one is actually the father," said Kyoya.

"So even if there wasn't the whole problem of them each being the father of one of the babies, there would still just be the problem of knowing who was the father in general?" said Haruhi.

"To put it bluntly, yes," said Kyoya.

"Oh great!" said Haruhi slumping down on the couch.

"However there I do have something that might help with that," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, what?" asked Haruhi.

"My family recently started to sponsor a new research study that's working on being more precious when it comes to DNA testing and that includes finding ever so slight differences in identical twin DNA. It's being headed by an American doctor named Dr. Zoe Bede who thinks they may have a breakthrough in the research by the time your babies are due and I was wondering if you'd be interested," said Kyoya.

"Do you really think she can do it?" asked Haruhi.

"I like to think so, she has shown some serious potential with this research so far, so I think she'd be your best bet if we are to truly know who the father is," said Kyoya.

"Can I talk it over with Hikaru and Kaoru first?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I all ready did and they said yes and then they asked me to talk to you about it," said Kyoya.

"Of course you did," said Haruhi.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well its official, I'm gaining weight," said Haruhi as she threw a pair of her jeans on to her bed, "None of my pants are fitting any more."

"Do you have anything you can wear?" asked Kaoru.

"No pants at the moment," said Haruhi.

"So it looks like you'll have to resort to wearing a dress for toady then huh?" said Hikaru with a smirk as he pulled out a pretty white one with pink and purple flowers out.

"Yeah, looks like, but first chance I get, I getting new pants!" said Haruhi as she grabbed the dress.

"Here," said Kaoru as he offered her a purple sweater, "It's cold out there."

"Thanks," said Haruhi. "I just hope whatever Tamaki is planning today won't be too bad for me."

"Well at least whatever he's planning, at least you'll have the "I'm pregnant" excuse to go by," said Hikaru.

"Haru-Chun!" shouted Hunny as he came running at her.

"Whoa Hunny wait!" shouted the twins. Mori reach out and grabbed him.

"What, I just wanted to hug her!" said Hunny.

"You have to be more careful with her Hunny, she's real delegate with the babies and all," said Kaoru.

"Which is why he brought the base ball bat in case the boss tried the same thing," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean if I try anything? All I ever want to do is hug my daughter!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah but the way you hug her it could wined up being harmful to her and the babies," said Hikaru.

"It was all ready kind of dangerus to her before!" said Kaoru.

"What, what do you mean by that?" said Tamaki.

"Um can we just get going all ready?" asked Haruhi, "Where are we even going today anyway Tamaki?"Oh some place very special!" said Tamaki.

"Well just remember, I can't do too much, I'm pregnant remember," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry I made sure to take that into consideration when I planned today's event!" said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

Next thing she knew, the whole group was standing outside a baby's store.

"Um what are we doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"We going to do some shopping for your babies of course," said Tamaki.

"I was afraid you were going to say that!" said Haruhi.

"Well look at it this way, at least you'll be able to look for some new pants while we're here," said Kaoru as they walked in.

"Kyoya, I need to make sure we get the top name of every baby item there is that Haruhi will need, Mori, you handle the heavy items including cribs, changing table rocking chair etc., Hunny, you're in charge of picking out suitable toys! Twins, you're in charge of picking out new clothes for Haruhi and potential clothes for the babies!" ordered Tamaki as they walked in.

"Right!" said the twins as they all ran off to their assignments.

"So how's that maternity line your mother's working on coming along?" asked Haruhi as the three of them wondered around the clothes racks.

"Pretty good, it's like her top priority right now," said Kaoru.

"And right after that is the baby's clothes line," said Hikaru.

"Is she really okay with all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, for the most part," said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"She's mad at me over this isn't she?" she asked.

"No, not at you specifically, I'd say she's madder at us more than anything, but she's willing to over look it for the sake of the babies," said Kaoru. He held up a pair of pants.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she walked over to the dressing room.

"Well how are they Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"They fit at least," said Haruhi from the other side of the changing room.

"We found another pair for you," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she reached her hand out for them.

"How are those Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"They fit too," said Haruhi.

"Want us to try and find you some more?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure, please do," said Haruhi.

The two of them walked back to the rake and started to look through it.

"Hikaru, have you seen our son," said someone.

"Huh?" said Hikaru looking over.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said a different man to a woman near by. Just then a little toddler bounded over to the two of them.

"See here he is," said the man.

"Hikaru, you've got to be more careful," said the woman, "What if some stranger were to come up and snatch him!"

Hikaru thought about what that woman had said to her husband as the family walked away.

He always knew he was somewhat irresponsible. What if he ever did something like that with his kid, turn around and let it get lost or worse kidnapped?

He looked over at Kaoru as he continued to flip thought the rack. Although he was just as immature as him sometime, Kaoru was a bit more responsible then he was. Did that mean Kaoru would be the better father?

Kaoru flipped through the rack some more when he suddenly heard someone say his name.

"Kaoru, yes, Kaoru,"

"Huh?" said Kaoru as he looked over to who had said his name.

"Honey did you hear me?" a woman asked her husband who was on the phone.

"Hang on a sec," said the man into his phone as he turned to his wife.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I like the Kaoru for the baby, don't you think it's nice," said the woman.

"Sure," said her husband as he got back onto the phone. His wife looked hurt.

"Honey," she said.

"Hang on a second," said the man into his phone again, "What?"

"I'm trying to pick out the perfect name for our child and all you seem to care about is talking to some jerk on the phone!" said the wife.

"This jerk happens to be a client of mine honey, I'm sorry but he really needed to talk to me! I do have a few other priorities you know," said the husband.

"Humph, we'll I hope you can manage to rethink you're priorities by the time the baby arrives!" said the wife putting the book she was holding down and walking off.

"Sweetheart, wait," said the husband following after her.

Kaoru watch them walk off and started to think.

Even thought he and Hikaru had matured a lot over the years and knew how to be responsible, it seemed like Hikaru was still able to have more fun than him sometimes.

What if that meant, what if that meant that even if somehow both babies wound up being his, they would still prefer being around Hikaru instead of him?

"Hi guys," said Haruhi as she walked up to the two of them carrying the two sets of pants.

"Oh hey Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"So do these pants work?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, they work just fine," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good," said Hikaru as he took the two pairs.

"We found some others for you too," said Kaoru holding up some different pairs.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chun!" shouted Hunny running at her.

"Hunny, No!" said the twins as they blocked her from him.

He was quickly picked up by Mori.

"Mitsukuni, remember," he said.

"Oh right," said Hunny as Mori put him down. "I just wanted to show you something Haru-Chun." He held up a mobile with white bunnies.

"What do you think, aren't they cute?" said Hunny.

"Yeah, I guess they are," said Haruhi with a smile.

"What, you'd prefer that over mine?" said Tamaki walking up behind them.

"What?" said Haruhi as she turned around and saw Tamaki and Kyoya walking up to them, and Tamaki was holding another mobile with brown teddy bears.

"Oh wow, that is cute," said Haruhi looking at it.

"You like it Haruhi?" said Tamaki eagerly.

"Yeah, I do," said Haruhi.

"You don't like mine Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny as he started to tear up.

"No, Hunny I like both of them and I am having two babies, why don't we get both?" suggest Haruhi.

"You think so?" said Hikaru.

"Sure, why not?" said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Tamaki and Hunny. Haruhi smiled, but suddenly she gave off a gasp and clench her stomach.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"What's wrong?" said Kaoru.

"Haru-Chun, what's wrong?" said Hunny.

"Something's wrong with the babies, quick someone get a doctor!" shouted Tamaki.

"No Tamaki it's not like that, will everyone just calm down?" said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi…," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, it's nothing serious really. It's actually something nice. I just felt one of the babies move!" said Haruhi.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everything around them suddenly became eerily quiet around the seven of them as the guys all stood around Haruhi just staring at her.

"You felt…," said Hikaru.

"Them move?" said Kaoru.

"I want to feel them!" said Hunny excitedly as he went and laid his hand on her stomach.

"I felt one, I felt one!" he said excitedly.

"I want to feel them too!" said Tamaki.

"Hold it pervert!" said Hikaru holding Tamaki back.

"Shouldn't we get a chance to feel," said Kaoru as he went felt Haruhi's belly. He felt a jolt suddenly go through his body.

"I can't believe it, they really are moving," he said with a smile.

Hikaru put his hand on the belly too.

"Wow, this makes this all the more real! I like it!" he said.

"Now can I feel?" asked Tamaki.

"Just keep the hands on the belly!" said Kaoru.

"You two are so mean and twisted sometimes!" said Tamaki as he finally got a chance to feel Haruhi's belly.

"Oh this is so exciting!" he said.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" said Mori.

"Yes Mori you can feel too," said Haruhi. Mori reached over and felt and then gave off one of his rare smiles.

"What about you Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't fully understand what the big hype is seeing as how, at this point you should be feeling the two of them start to move, but I guess will humor everyone," said Kyoya as he too felt.

"Hmm," he said, "Well I can honestly say I've never felt something like that, and it did give a slight Goosebumps, but again it shouldn't be too big of a deal since they should be doing this by now anyway."

"Gee thanks," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't listen to him Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"This is Kyoya we're talking about, only seems to enjoy things when there's a profit to be made from it," said Kaoru.

"So what's all going to your guys' house and what's coming to mine?" asked Haruhi after they had finished shopping and had returned to Haruhi's building.

"Well it shouldn't matter where the cribs or bassinets go once they get here since they're all pretty much the same." said Hikaru.

"And this group of bags are full of things we picked out and the other group is ones the others all helped you pick out so why don't you take those with you to your apartment," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

Mori grabbed Haruhi's bags and hauled them up stairs into the Haruhi's apartment and into the spare bedroom.

"Thanks Mori," said Haruhi.

"It's still so hard to believe that soon this room is going to be occupied by babies rather then perverted men," said Hikaru.

"You take that back Hikaru!" said Tamaki.

"Guys, please don't argue!" said Haruhi, giving out a yawn.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little warn out from all this shopping," she said.

"Well maybe we should leave you alone for a bit to take a nap before dinner tonight," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as he followed them to the door,

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru after Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, and Kyoya had all left leaving just him, her and Hikaru.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"Have you given any thought to the suggestion about moving in with us?" asked Kaoru.

"Kind of, I mean, yeah it would be nice if the three of us could all live together to be with the babies, but I don't know, it still seems weird since no offence or anything you both still technically live with your parents. Granted they're both hardly home, but when they are, especially your mother, it just, is just…," said Haruhi.

"Feels over crowded?" asked Hikaru.

"I guess you could put it that way," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe we could all three find a new house that would work out for all three of us and the babies, because you do have a point, whenever our Mom is around, you can guarantee there will be no privacy what's so ever," said Hikaru.

"You guys would want to move out of your home after all these years?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we are grown men and at some point we really should consider leaving the nest," said Kaoru.

"Are you both really sure about this?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said the twins.

"Hmm," said Haruhi before giving off another yawn.

"Why don't you let me sleep on it and then we'll talk about it alter okay?" said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Kaoru, giving her a kiss good-by and walking off.

"We'll be back around 6 to get you," said Hikaru also giving her a kiss good by before walking off.

"Okay see you at six," Daijiro heard Haruhi called out as he and his buddy walked towards his apartment.

"You going out tonight?" he asked Haruhi just as she was about to go about.

"Yeah just out with my friends," said Haruhi.

"So you'll be out all night huh?" asked Daijiro.

"Yeah most likely," said Haruhi as she shut her door.

Daijiro smiled and quickly pulled his buddy into his apartment.

"What's got you so excited?" asked his friend.

"Remember when I told you I may have a solution to my financial troubles, and the only problem was getting the timing just right? I think the time has finally come, and I'll need your help!" said Daijiro.

Haruhi got a good few hours of rest before finally feeling good enough to get up to take a shower and change for dinner. Just as she was about ready, she heard her phone going off with Hikaru's ring tone.

"Hey Hikaru, what's up?" she asked.

"Listen Haruhi, there's going to be a slight delay for dinner, our reservation got pushed back an hour. You can blame the boss for that, so we'll come get you around seven okay?" said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

As soon as she hung up, Haruhi got another call from one of her other neighbors from the upper floor.

"Hi Haruhi, I found something of yours outside and I was coming up just now, would you like to meet me at the stairs and I'll give it to you?" she asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She quickly ran out of her apartment to the stairs.

"Okay I just saw her leave!" said Daijiro watching Haruhi leave through his peephole, "Let's move."

"What's the rush, you heard what she said, she's going to be out all night," said his friend.

"Hey it was that kind of thinking that made my last attempt fail!" said Daijiro.

"How did you know this was mine?" asked Haruhi as her neighbor held up a bag from the baby store.

"I saw you with a bunch of these earlier with your friends when I left and then I saw it out there when I came back," said her neighbor. "Haruhi does this mean you're having a baby?"

"Yes," Haruhi muttered.

"Oh how exciting, congratulations!" said the neighbor.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"So do you know what you're having yet?" asked the neighbor.

"No it's still too early," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see, well what are you hoping for?" asked the neighbor.

"Strong and healthy," said Haruhi.

"Good choice," said the neighbor with a smile. "Well see you later Haruhi."

"By, thanks again for the bag," said Haruhi as she walked back to her apartment.

As she walked past Daijiro's apartment she could hear him and his buddy arguing really loudly about doing something now before going back into her own.

"I say we do t now, no more arguing!" said Daijiro holding up a ski mask to his friend.

"Fine, all right, let's just do this," he said taking the mask and Daijiro took his.

Haruhi sat on her bed and pulled out the items in the bag. It was the two mobiles that Tamaki and Hunny had gotten her. She sighed happily as she held the bunny one in her hands, playing with the little figurines on it.

"I can't believe how much I'm starting to like cure things lately," she said.

"Of course, I'm probably going to love you two!"

Then she thought about what Kaoru and Hikaru had said earlier about living together.

"What do you two think, do you want us all to live together, just the five of us?" she asked.

Just then she heard what sounded like her front door being open.

'Huh, I thought they said they'd be an hour late,' thought Haruhi.

"See I told you, this place is loaded with valuable stuff, she's got so many expensive things from her rich friends she can replace them easily!" said a voice.

'Oh my god!' thought Haruhi. There were thieves in her apartment!


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could hear them right now rummaging through the living room!

She quickly grabbed her cell phone and ran to her closet, shutting the door. She crouched again the wall hugging her knees close to her chest. She looked at her phone and tried to think who would be the better person to call, the police or Mori and Hunny!

She was about to enter a number when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Hey check it out, there's another one in here!" said a voice. It sounded a little bit familiar.

"Oh sweet!" said another voice. That one really did sound familiar!

'Just take it and go, just take it and go!' thought Haruhi.

Then she started to hear her phone ringing!

'No, no!' thought Haruhi.

"What was that?" said one of the thieves.

Haruhi hastily tried to hit ignore, only to accident hit accept instead.

"Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru's voice over the phone. "Good news we're going to be able originally reservation time after all so we're coming up to get you now okay?"

Before Haruhi could say anything, she heard someone shout out, "What the hell?" as her closet door was open!

Haruhi looked up to see two men in ski masks looking down at her.

"Ah shit!" said one, the one that sounded the most familiar.

"Haruhi, what's going on over there?" asked Hikaru.

One of the thieves reached down, grabbed Haruhi's phone and slammed it against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"Haruhi, Haruhi?" said Hikaru into the phone urgently. Kaoru looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I heard some weird man's voice on Haruhi's phone and now it's suddenly gone dead!" said Hikaru. "We have to get over to her pace right away!"

"Well shouldn't we call the police or at least Hunny and Mori?" said Kaoru.

"No time to worry about, Haruhi could be in danger right now!" said Hikaru.

Haruhi did her best to remain calm as one of the thieves bounded her arms and legs with duck tape.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, unless you want us to," he said giving her butt a hard slap. Haruhi could feel him pressing himself hard against her.

"I bet any guy could have fun with a body like yours," he whispered into her ear.

"Will you get her tied up all ready and come help me?" called out his partner.

"Fine," said the man as he sat Haruhi down onto the couch.

"Now you be a good little girl, and just sit here and be patient, we'll be done in no time. Of course if you don't want to be a good girl that's fine, I like punishing naughty girls," he said his face real close.

"Come on all ready!" said the other one.

"Coming," said the perverted thief as he ran to Haruhi's room where his partner was busy going through Haruhi's closet.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Go through her dresser and see if there's anything of values in there," said his partner with out looking out from the closet.

"Oh, sure," he said eagerly as he open Haruhi's underwear draw. "Hey here's a thought, you say that this girl has a bunch of rich friends, why not just kidnap her and ransom her off to the guys?"

His partner stood up for a moment.

"I suppose that could be an option if we don't fine enough here to cover our debts," he said.

"Hikaru, wait!" said Kaoru as he ran after his brother on the stairs.

"I'm not slowing down until I know for sure that Haruhi's okay!" said Hikaru once they had reached Haruhi's floor and he ran down the hall.

"Yeah but Hikaru…," said Kaoru as he tried to run after him.

"Haruhi, Haruhi?" shouted Hikaru as he ran into the apartment.

'Hikaru?' thought Haruhi from the living room.

"What the hell is that?" said one of the thieves as they heard Hikaru shouting. They both quickly ran out into the hall to see Hikaru there.

"What the, what have you two done with Haruhi?" shouted Hikaru.

"We've done nothing…, we've uh," one stated to sputter. His voice sounded familiar.

"We have her and there's nothing you can do to make us tell you where she is!" said the other. Hikaru didn't recognize his voice.

"Where is she?" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi.

Hikaru turned his head towards the living room, only to have one of the thieves' body slammed him onto the floor and to have other run into the living room, grabbing Haruhi by her hair and making her stand!

Hikaru kicked the man off of him as he quickly stood up.

He ran into the living room to see the other thief holding onto Haruhi's arm and the other on her neck!

"That's right, let's not try anything unless you want you're girl here hurt," he said.

The first thief came up behind Hikaru and grabbed his arms, bounding them together with duck tape as well.

From outside in the hallway, Kaoru watch as man first knock down Hikaru, then get town off by Hikaru and finally follow Hikaru into the living room with some duck tape. That and he also heard a voice call out, "That's right, let's not try anything unless you want you're girl here hurt."

'He's go to be talking about Haruhi!"' thought Kaoru. 'What should I do?'

"Well now what do we do?" asked one of the thieves as the two of them stared at Haruhi and Hikaru all tied up on the couch.

"I don't know, but I think that maybe we could try your idea of ransoming these two off. I mean this guys' one of those her rich friends, we could get something for him for sure!" said the other.

"That one sounds familiar," whispered Hikaru.

"Shh," said Haruhi.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked one of the thieves.

"Um well," said Hikaru.

"There's a safe in bedroom," said Haruhi looking down ashamed.

"Go check it out!" said the thief they both recognized.

"No problem," said the one only Haruhi recognized.

He walked out into the hallway to only to see what looked like the boyfriend standing in the doorway!

'What the?' thought the thief as he walked into the living room to see if Hikaru was still there. He was.

"How did he do that?" he said.

"Do what?" asked his partner.

"How did he get out!" said the first thief.

"What are you talking about?" asked his partner.

Neither one saw Kaoru sneak behind them and towards Haruhi's bedroom.

"I just saw him standing in the doorway!" said the first thief.

"What, how could he do that?" asked his partner.

"But I just saw him!" said the first running back to the front door, only to see it empty.

"What, but where did he…," he sputtered.

"Idiot," said his partner as he smacked him across the head. "Look just go and find that safe in the bathroom while I interrogate those two some more!"

"That one that just slapped his friend sounds kind of familiar," said Hikaru.

"I know but shh, he doesn't know that yet. If he did, he might do something more drastic," whispered Haruhi.

The first thief walked down the hall towards the bathroom, when he saw what he thought was the guy again sitting on the bed in the bedroom. He waved to the thief.

"What the hell!" he said as he ran back to the living room to see Hikaru still on the couch with Haruhi.

"How does he keep doing that?" he said.

"What are you talking about now?" asked his partner.

I just saw him, I just saw him in the bedroom!" said the first thief. Neither saw Kaoru sneak past them again to the kitchen.

"What, how could he, when he's been here the whole time?" asked the partner.

"I'm telling you he was in there!" said the first thief.

His partner sighed.

"Look," he said as he walked over to Hikaru and made him stand up and turn around.

"Look see he's still bound for god's sake!" he said.

"Will maybe you should double check," said his friend.

"Okay, you come and untie him, then tie him back up and you'll see he couldn't have gotten out okay?" said the partner.

"Okay," said the first as he came managed to undo the duck tape from both Hikaru's arms and legs. Hikaru flinched as they did at the pain.

"See it was on pretty tight, he couldn't have gotten out, now tie…,"

POW

The thief fell to the floor as Hikaru still stood in the position to punch him.

"Idiot!" said Hikaru as he turned to the other thief.

The other thief pushed Hikaru to the floor before grabbing Haruhi and forced her to stand.

"Don't try anything," he warned as Hikaru looked up at him with Haruhi in his arms.

BAME

The second thief fell, nearly taking Haruhi with him if Kaoru' hadn't caught her first in one hand while the other still held on to the fry pan he had used to knock the other thief out.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Let's get you untied huh? This might hurt a bit," said Kaoru as he took off the tape. Haruhi flinched just a little as he did.

"Better?" asked Kaoru once he was done.

"Yeah thanks," said Haruhi as she gave him a hug, a tear coming down her check.

She turned and gave Hikaru a hug too.

"Thank you both," she said.

"Like we wouldn't have done anything," said Hikaru as he held her.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, Haruhi, please I was desperate!" pleaded Daijiro as he and his friend were led away by the police.

"Get them out of here!" said Hikaru who was sitting on the couch with Haruhi gripping her hand tight.

"God those two are strong though," said his friend.

"You should just consider yourselves lucky we weren't here, you wouldn't be leaving with the police," said Hunny in a low dark tone.

Mori stood next to him and grunted in agreement. Both men gulped.

"We're sorry we weren't here to help Haru-Chun," said Hunny as he came stood behind the couch and patted her back.

"It's okay Hunny," said Haruhi.

"They didn't do anything too bad to you did they?" asked Hunny.

"Well other than the duck tape and one of them groped me!" said Haruhi.

"Which one?" asked Hunny. Haruhi pointed to Daijiro's friend just as he was led outside.

Hunny and Mori followed. Suddenly everyone jumped when they heard a loud shout.

"That's what you get for harassing Haru-Chun!" everyone heard Hunny snap.

"Yeah!" said Mori before the two of them walked back into the apartment.

"What did you two do?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing much," said Hunny, "He's still going to be able to leave with the police."

"Okay," said Haruhi. Hikaru could feel her hands shaking. He let go of her hand and threw his arm around her instead, pulling her closer to him and giving her forehead a kiss.

"Here Haruhi," said Kaoru as he put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks Kaoru," she said as she tried steadying herself as best she could to pick up the cup.

"Hmm well it looks like they damaged up your bedroom as bad as your living room Haruhi," said Kyoya as he walked back into the living room.

"Oh great," said Haruhi. "Hey wait a minute did that mean they…,"

"No don't worry, they're fine," said Tamaki walking in as well carrying in the two mobiles.

Haruhi sighed happily.

"That's good," she said as she took a sip of her tea, only to spit it back out.

"Didn't do it right again?" said Kaoru.

"No sorry Kaoru, you're just not that much of a cook," said Haruhi giving off another sigh.

"I'm so worn out, but I'm in no mood to sleep here," she said.

"Then why not just come home with us," said Hikaru.

"Okay, sure," said Haruhi not really paying attention as Hikaru and Kaoru both help her to stand.

She didn't hear say anything, or really listen to anything the twins said on the way to their house, not that they were saying much themselves. They barely said or even anchorage any of the staff once they arrived and the two led Haruhi to a room and help lay her down.

"Thanks," whispered Haruhi. Next thing she knew she felt the bed sinking on both sides of her as both Hikaru and Kaoru got into bed with her, each taking one of her hands into theirs.

"Good night Kaoru, good night Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Good night Haruhi," they both said before all three drifted off the sleep.

The next morning when Haruhi woke up she realized that she had moved to her side and was being held from the front by Kaoru and from the back by Hikaru. She smiled.

"Typical Kaoru, and typical Hikaru," she whispered with a smile.

"And typical Haruhi," she heard Hikaru whisper in her ear before giving her a kiss on her neck.

"What do you mean by that?" whispered Haruhi.

"Why do you think I got on your left side and Kaoru got it in on your right? You always turn on your right side when you sleep, making it easy to hold you the way we like to," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi looking over towards Kaoru who still looked asleep. She could feel Hikaru getting out of the bed and she followed him.

"Should we wake him up or let him sleep?" asked Haruhi looking back down at Kaoru.

"Nah, let's leave him alone for right now," said Hikaru as the two of them walked out of the room together.

"I'm sorry you got put into danger last night too Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"It's my own fault; I should have been thinking more rationally," said Hikaru, "Like how Kaoru thinks. He's the one that came up with that whole plan about tricking the robbers and he'd probably would no better then to ever let the kids out of his sight and let them kid snatched up by some weird kidnapper."

"Huh?" said Haruhi. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night, I could have gotten you and me killed because I didn't think," said Hikaru. "And what if I did something stupid like that with the kids?"

"Well no one said being a parent was easy and it's like me or Kaoru aren't going to make mistakes either with these babies, but you seem to have sense of wanting to be protective of me and the babies and there's nothing wrong with that," said Haruhi."

"Hmm," said Hikaru, still sounding not really convinced.

"Hikaru are you getting worried about being a father?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you're not perfect," said Haruhi. "But neither am I and neither is Kaoru, and there's no such thing as the perfect parent. This is a new thing to all of us, and it's not going to be easy at all. But I, something makes feel confident about you being a father, I'm not worried about it."

Hikaru gave her a smile.

"Thanks," he said giving her a quick kiss. "I think you have to get ready for work right?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi walking off to one of the random room. Each one had a bathroom and she had been told she was free to use whatever one she wanted.

When she got out of the shower she was surprise to see an outfit laying on the bed for her.

She knew she didn't pack anything when she left her apartment last night, which meant she'd have to borrow some clothes from the Hitachiins. She'd done that before whenever she had an impromptu sleep over with the twins.

She quickly dressed and walked out of the room in time to see Kaoru walking by.

"I take it you're the one that put the clothes out for me?" she asked.

Kaoru just shrugged and smiled.

Haruhi smiled back and hugged him.

"You doing okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I wasn't the one that was being bound and groped remember?" said Kaoru. "I'm the one that should be asking you if you're doing okay."

"Well I'm happy you didn't get yourself caught up with all of that too," said Haruhi giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"I shouldn't have just sat back and watch though. I'll admit it wasn't very wise of Hikaru to run in like that, but at least he's willing to live for the moment, not always be so serious," said Kaoru.

"What, what are you babbling about?" asked Haruhi sliding her hands around his waits. "If there's one thing I know about you and Hikaru is that you two know how to have fun."

"Yeah but lately I don't know I just feel like I've become more serious and not really into having fun. You know the boring kind of guy that kids wouldn't want to be around."

"What, Kaoru, don't tell me you're feeling like you're not going to be a good father!" said Haruhi. "God I just had a similar conversation with your brother!"

"Oh really?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, he was worried he was too loose and here you're worried about being too uptight!" said Haruhi. "But as I was saying you and your brother both know how to have fun, and I have this feeling you're going to be just fine with the kids and they are going to love you. I actually have total confidence that you and Hikaru are going to be great dads."

"Hmm, thanks," said Kaoru giving her a hug.

"Speaking of which, I had put some thought last night before the break in about living together, and if you two are really truly up to it, I think I could manage to live with the two of you and raising these two babies together," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Hikaru walking up to them.

"Haruhi's decided she'd like to play homemaker with us after all," said Kaoru playfully.

"Oh she wants to play house huh?" said Hikaru as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"That's not quite what I said," said Haruhi.

"We know, can you blame us for wanting to teas you a little?" said Hikaru.

"No," said Haruhi, "But if I did I wouldn't think it'd be worth giving you two a shot."

"So the three of us, or should I say, the five of us, are going to try this, living like a family huh?" said Kaoru.

"If you guys really want to," said Haruhi.

"Of course we do," said Kaoru.

"Why wouldn't we?" said Hikaru.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, a little bit surprise to see you here this morning," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she walked into the dining room where Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were all ready sitting around the dining table.

"Not too surprise, but still, I take you three were out all night partying, not that you cold be doing too much partying now with Haruhi little bun's in the oven. Her getting pregnant might be a good thing for you two boys, so what all happen last night any way?"

"Well nothing too great, someone broke into Haruhi's apartment," said Hikaru.

Mrs. Hitachiin gasped.

"Oh my god, were you hurt?" she asked.

"Not really, they did bind me with some duck tape and one tried to get a little bit too frisky with me," said Haruhi.

"Oh my god!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Throwing them off the face of the earth sounds nice," said Kaoru.

"Oh sure, that'll work," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "And Haruhi, you can stay here as long as you need too until you feeling better."

"Um Mom, actually, we need to talk to you," said Hikaru.

"Oh boy, now what have you done?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Nothing, but the thing is, we've been talking about it and the three of us have been thinking about finding a place of our own," said Kaoru.

"Huh?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We want to try and get our own house to live together and raise the babies in," said Hikaru.

"Really, well if you wanted to live together, why not just have Haruhi live here?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

The three all looked at each other.

"Uh well…," said Kaoru.

"Cause, there is actually something your father and I wanted to tell at least the two of you something," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Right dear?"

"Yes, I guess now would be a good time to talk to them about this," said Mr. Hitachiin from the far end of the table.

"Huh, how long has he been there?" said Haruhi.

"Who knows," said Hikaru.

"Mom's always seemed to be the only one that can tell where he's at," said Kaoru like it was nothing.

"That's love for you," said Mrs. Hitachiin smiling brightly at her husband. "So any way, like I was saying there was something we wanted to tell you boys. Your father and I are thinking about retiring."

"What?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well we've both been tinkering with the idea for a little bit, but when you told us we were going to be grandparents, it's got us to thinking, grandparents are old people," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom you're not that old," said Hikaru.

"Granted, but most grandparents are and that usually means that they're retired. So your father and I have seriously considered retiring and turning control of both of our companies over to you," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked over at each other.

"Seriously?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you two are practically running both here right now as it is, and your father and never really had some time to ourselves and maybe get a chance to make up not always being to you boys and maybe get to have a chance to be there for the grandkids," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"So how does that tie into us wanting to get our own place?" asked Hikaru.

"Well seeing as how we want to spend more time with each other, that means we'd want to live a in a nice smaller place alone. That means we would prefer a place not so big, maybe a place with only like 70 rooms," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

'_Only_ 70?' thought Haruhi.

"So if you'd like, your father and I are more than willing to move out and let you have this house all to yourselves and the babies," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"You're willing to give up your home for us?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, like, we want a nice smaller home to live out our golden years in a nice little place in peace and quiet, and that means only having a staff of like 7 to 12," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"So what do you think?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

Haruhi looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well?" she said.

"Why not, there would be less to move since we'd only be moving your stuff," said Hikaru.

"And we're all ready getting rooms set up for the babies, it should work," said Kaoru.

"Um okay then," said Haruhi.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "I'm sure the three of you will be happy here!"

Haruhi smiled only to suddenly make a little face.

"Haruhi?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well, I'm sorry but something started to happen with the babies, I've started to feel them move!" said Haruhi.

"Really," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she got up and walked over to Haruhi, putting her hand on Haruhi's stomach.

"Hmm, there is something definitely moving," she said happily.

Haruhi suddenly felt another hand on her stomach.

"Sorry I wanted to feel too," said Mr. Hitachiin with a smile.

"Oh no, that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, really nice, it reminds me of when Yuzuha was pregnant with our boys, that was a sweet time," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah I'm sure my dad would say something very similar about when my mother was pregnant with me," said Haruhi.

"I still would like to invite your father over to dinner Haruhi, I think this is something we should be something we should be celebrating," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom," warned Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What if I promised no wine?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um no offence or anything, but I have to get to work, so you three can just keep arguing about it, just let me know what you decide about my dad," said Haruhi as she stood up and walked out the door, but not before giving Kaoru and Hikaru a kiss good-by.

"Hmm isn't that sweet, she sure does seem to love you two, which is a good thing," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom, are you serious about retiring?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, it's just now I'll probably wait until after those two new lines have been launched though," she said.

"Mom, be honest, are you pissed about all of this pregnancy stuff?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I am not pleased about this, but it's not for the reason you're thinking," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "The thing is as long as it works for the two of you and for Haruhi, then I really don't care. You seem happy about it then its fine. It's just that well let's be honest this situation isn't normal. Most people wouldn't think that it's okay for the three of you to be having these babies in general because you're not married. And the fact that one woman is carrying both of your children doesn't help at all! And there are people who aren't afraid of exploiting you for that reason. And I don't want that, I don't want the media, the paparazzi hounding you, making up stories about you and Haruhi. That's what I'm upset about! I'm worried about what will happen when this comes out and they come after you and Haruhi. You know they will!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"You're right," they both said.

Why hadn't they realized it.

"But please don't think that I don't understand and am not happy to see the three of you happy the way they are, I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen," she said as she reached over and gave both her sons a hug.

"I love you both and I love Haruhi even almost like my own daughter, and I just wants what's best," she said.

"Mom, we know, and we understand, but I think we'll be okay," said Kaoru.

"If we can handle whatever crazy theories the boss would ever spill out over the years, we think we can handle it," said Hikaru.

"If you say so," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Just do no, I am truthfully not mad at you two or Haruhi in anyway, right dear?"

"Yes," said Mr. Hitachiin with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How Dare You!" Yoshe shouted as she stormed into Haruhi's office.

"What are you doing in me office?" asked Haruhi.

"How dare you put Hikaru and Kaoru in danger!" Yoshe snapped throwing a newspaper onto Haruhi's desk mad.

On the front cover, HITACHIIN BROTHERS HELP RESCUE FRIEND FROM BURGLERY ATEMPT!

And on the front cover it showed Hikaru and Kaoru helping leading Haruhi away from the building.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"It wasn't the most wonderful experience for me you know, and I didn't realize Hikaru and Kaoru were going to show up," said Haruhi looking back down to her work.

"But they did and they nearly got killed because of you!" said Yoshe.

"No, nothing like that happen, the worst that happen was Hikaru getting tied up with me! Hell my life got threatened more than his did!" said Haruhi

"You and him got tied up together?" said Yoshe.

"We both got tied up with duck tape that's it," said Haruhi, "Now can I get back to my work."

"Don't you care that you could care that you could have gotten them killed?" said Yoshe slamming her hands down onto the desk.

"No, I would have if they had nearly gotten killed, but they didn't, the worse of that happen was Hikaru got bound!" said Haruhi.

"Hump, if I was there girlfriend I wouldn't be here right now," said Yoshe.

'You'd use any excuse not to come to work though,' thought Haruhi.

"I'd be at their house right now, making sure they know just how grateful I am that they put their lives on the line for me! Not sitting here like nothing happen and acting like I don't care!" said Yoshe.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about my friends, I do, and I have my own way of showing them that I'm grateful for what they've done! So why don't you just get out of my office all ready!" said Haruhi.

Yoshe humped again before walking out. Haruhi waited for a little bit before walking to the door to try and hear if Yoshe was saying anything about her, she was.

"I mean I'd be at Hikaru and Kaoru's side right now, catering to her every whim!" said Yoshe.

"I knew she was just using them, she doesn't care about them at all, even after they rescued her!" said one girl.

"God what a bitch!" said another.

"I really never saw what Hikaru and Kaoru saw in her, she's not even that pretty!" said a different girl.

"Maybe that's why she pregnant, she seduced one of them just so she'd have a tie to them and make them stay with her!" said a third girl.

"Yeah she's such a bitch,"

"A whore,"

"A slut,"

Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore! She walked back to her desk and gathered her stuff and ran out of her office. She didn't care if the other girls saw her leave or that she was fighting tears.

"Miss Fujioka?" said the receptionist as Haruhi neared the exit.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going home early for the day!" said Haruhi as she ran past.

"She must have been really sick," said the receptionist.

Haruhi wasn't sure how she made it to her car but somehow she did and manage to get it start up and drive it away from her building. It wasn't until she had to stop for a red light did she realize she didn't know where she was going.

'Should I just go back to the mansion?' she thought. But then Hikaru or Kaoru or one of their parents might still be there and she didn't want them to see her like this. And it'd be the same thing if she went to her dad's place. She also didn't feel safe going to her own apartment.

'Where should I go?' she thought.

Then she saw what street she was one, one that was exactly at least two blocks away from the cemetery her mother was at.

When the light turned green, she kept driving until she got to the cemetery. Once there she walked down the rows until finally reaching her mother's spot.

"Hi Mom," said Haruhi as she reached out and touched the headstone. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come to see you, my life has gotten pretty crazy recently. I'm going to be a mother myself, can you believe that? It twins actually. I just felt them start to move a few days ago, it's really nice. I bet your wondering who the father is though right. Well the truth of the matter is, I don't really know. You remember those two friends of mine, Kaoru and Hikaru? Well the thing it, I slept with both of them and now not only do not know 100% who is the father, but since they are twins, there's an equally good chance that both could have fathered one which means they're both the father. At first I was a little bit nervous about what was going to happen to me because of it, but after talking it over with Kaoru and Hikaru, I was actually starting to think that maybe I could live with the two of them and raise these two babies with them, but now I'm not so sure. By having the two always be with me, I'm starting to think that maybe I'm hogging them from others. I'm robbing either one of the chance to maybe fine someone just for them rather then just having to resort to sharing me. And that's not really fair to hog them like that. I don't know what to do."

"Haruhi?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she looked up to see her father standing next to her holding a handful of flowers.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I had the day off and I was feeling lonely so I thought I'd come see your mother, I certainly didn't expect to find you here. Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Ranka.

"I wasn't feeling well," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, something eating away at you?" asked Ranka.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Haruhi.

"Most of it, how you're starting to think you're being shellfish by having both those boys' babies," said Ranka.

"They won't ever want to try and find of someone else who's special to them now, or try and expand their world," said Haruhi.

"Oh honey, maybe they are happy this way. From what I've heard the two of them use to never wanted to expand their world really big, until they were recruited into that host club by the idiot and then they really started to open up when the met you. Even if they never find one special person just for themselves, they might not mind sharing you, as long as you don't mid. And they do seem more eager to expand their world with you. It might not be the way most would think about it but, these two have never really done things the way most people do. But if this is really something that's bothering you honey, maybe you should consider talking to them about it, they wouldn't want you to suffer like this," said Ranka.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," said Haruhi.

"And I think your mother would agree with me," said Ranka as he went and put the flowers on next to the headstone.

"Yeah, I think you're right," said Haruhi, only to again grab her stomach, "Oh!"

"What, what's wrong, did something bad happen to the babies? We got to get you to a doctor!" said Ranka running around crazy.

"Dad, no nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine, really," said Haruhi. "The thing is that now I'm starting to feel the babies move!"

"The babies are moving?" said Ranka excitedly.

"Yes, I felt them for the first time a few days ago," said Haruhi.

"Oh how wonderful!" said Ranka as he came and felt Haruhi's stomach. "Oh I felt one! Oh how exciting, it reminds of when your mother first felt you move! I'd lie in bed with her with my hand on her stomach so I could feel you move! Oh we were so happy and excited about it!"

"Hmm, yeah Hikaru and Kaoru were too when I first felt them, they do seem more or less happy about all of this," said Haruhi.

"Well that's a good thing, oh by the way how are you doing after getting robbed last night? I should have asked you that first!" said Ranka.

"I'm fine for the most part, they didn't really hurt me or Hikaru except for when they took off the duck tape," said Haruhi. "And actually there's something else I should tell you, I've been talking to Kaoru and Hikaru and I'm moving in with the two of them so we can all raise the babies together."

"Really, into that big house?" said Ranka.

"Yeah looks like," said Haruhi.

"Oh, how nice that big palace, it'll almost be like you're a princess!" said Ranka.

"Dad," said Haruhi.

"Sorry, you know how I get with any thing idea of you being all dressed up in a pretty dress," said Ranka.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. "Do want to come over tonight Dad? There mom's been talking about wanting to invite you over."

"Actually she all ready beat you to the punch, she called this morning and invited me over for dinner," said Ranka.

"Oh nice, just promise me you won't get crazy with the wine?" asked Haruhi.

"What, name one time I ever did that?" asked Ranka.

"Holidays, vacations, parties, anytime you felt a little sad about something, any time you felt happy about something…," Haruhi stared to name off.

"Okay you made your point," said Haruhi.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh and here he comes," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she and Ranka watch the video of Hikaru and Kaoru's birth.

Hikaru groaned.

"Look at him, the way he was screaming he all ready was sounding like a little monster!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom all babies scream and cry when they're first born!" said Hikaru.

"I know but the doctors all said your scream almost sounded like you were going to die or something. You just kept screaming and screaming, the doctors were worried about you, of course your brother was the same way, oh wait, here he comes now!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as the video suddenly showed her giving birth to Kaoru.

Kaoru groaned.

"My god you were both right, they both could scream!" said Ranka.

The twins both moaned.

"Dad, you said you would hide the tape!" said Hikaru.

"Sorry boys, you know nothing can stop your mother when she wants something," said their father.

"Yes and it didn't seem like neither one would calm down until they finally laid Kaoru down next to Hikaru, see?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh how sweet, even back then the two of them had such a close bond!" said Ranka. "I wonder if Haruhi's babies will be like that."

"Well seeing as how these two are the fathers, I'm sure they'll be pretty close," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well you shouldn't rule out them inheriting my Haruhi's sense of practicality, the same one she inherited from her dear mother" said Ranka.

"I wish I could have known your wife, she sounds like such a nice lady," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh she was wonderful and the first person to show support about me waning to someday be a cross dresser," said Ranka. "In fact there's a funny story about that when Haruhi's was born."

"Oh, no, not this story!" said Haruhi holding her head.

"By the time Kotoko was in her 9th month and was close to delivering, she had gotten so big and I could she was in so much pain that I decide to help share the burden with her, I went out and got one of those fake baby bellies and told Kotoko I'd wear it until the day she gave birth! Oh you should have seen the look on Kotoko's face when she saw me with it, she wouldn't stop smiling and telling me how weird I was. Oh we had fun and I could tell it was easing her suffering at being pregnant. I even still have a picture of the two of with our bellies," said Ranka as he reached into his purse and pulled out the picture.

"Oh how cute," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Haruhi moaned.

"Why does he always have to bring that picture out?" said Haruhi.

"Well anyway one day we were out shopping in the city and it was one of the first times I had actually work upped the courage to wear a dress out in public and wear the belly as well. But as fate would have it, right as we were coming out of a store, Kotoko goes and announces that she needs to get to the hospital. So I run and hail down a cab and the look on the driver's face was priceless when we told him we needed to get to the hospital because we're having a baby. He looks at the two of us and is like, "Both of you?" Oh I couldn't believe it! Unfortunately we didn't have time to correct him because we had to get to the hospital. And when we got to the hospital, as we step out of the cab and into the hospital, and said we're having a baby, the brought out a wheel chair for the both of us! It was then that I finally realized I should take off the belly. And I as I did, I swear one of the nurses fainted! Oh I was so embarrassed!" said Ranka.

Haruhi moaned again while Mrs. Hitachiin started to laugh hard.

"Oh that is so funny!" she said. Haruhi looked over at Kaoru and Hikaru and saw they were actually trying to fight the urge to laugh out loud too.

"Sorry Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It is kind of a funny story," said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"I think I should go to bed," she said as she stood up and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Dad, I'm glad you could come over tonight. We should get together again soon."

"Oh of course, it's late, I should be going anyway," said Ranka.

"Oh okay then, let one of our drivers take you home Ranka," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh thank you, imagine me getting to ride in limo like a famous actress or model!" said Ranka.

"Oh I bet you would make a great model Ranka, you should definitely come over again to try on some of my other dresses, I think I could find just the ones for you!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh I loved that!" said Ranka.

"Well it's good to see the two of them get along huh?" said Kaoru.

"I figured they would," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, they were made for each other," said Haruhi as she made her way upstairs to bed followed by Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"You seemed a little distracted today when you came home with your dad," said Kaoru.

"It's just that, I had a thought today about the three of us," said Haruhi as they walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah what?" asked the twins.

"I can't help but wonder, is this right, what we're doing, just staying together like this?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked the twins.

"For some reason I was starting to think that maybe I'm being selfish about having you two all to myself, that I'm keeping you both from expanding your world and find someone just for you, someone you don't have to share," said Haruhi.

"What brought this on?" asked Hikaru.

"I heard someone talking at work and I really started to think that you're both avoiding trying to find that special someone meant just for you all because I may be carrying both of your children," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but Haruhi…," said Hikaru.

"We both want you, you and only you!" said Kaoru.

"We don't mind having to share you if you're willing to let us," they both said.

"I really don't mind being with the two of you at the same time, I'm happiest when I am with both of you," said Haruhi.

"So why just so we don't just stay the way we are, we're not hurting anyone are we?" said Hikaru nuzzling his face against Haruhi's face.

"And even if other people don't approve, they're the ones who are being foolish since they couldn't begin to understand the happiness we share," said Kaoru mirroring his brother's action.

Haruhi sighed happily as she felt the two of them each give her a kiss one her cheek. Then she yawned.

"Guess it's time for sleep," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both mover over to Haruhi could lay down on the bed. The two lay down next to her, each once again holding her hands.

"Good night guys," said Haruhi.

"Good night Haruhi," they both said.

"I love you," said Haruhi.

"We love you too," they said.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

A few weeks later Haruhi was busy at work when she noticed the time.

"Oops, I should get going," said Haruhi as she gathered her stuff up. She had another doctor appointment today for the babies. Apparently they would be able to hear the heart beats by now and all three were excited about it.

As she walked down the hallway, most of the women would still stop and stare at her, often with dirty looks, but Haruhi had started not to worry about it too much.

"So where are you off to Haruhi?" asked Yoshe as she walked past her.

"None of your business," Haruhi said bluntly as kept walking not even bothering to look back to see what dirty look Yoshe might be giving her.

Yoshe grumbled as she walked into her office and looked out her window. She could see Hikaru and Kaoru standing outside waiting for Haruhi. Both gave her big hug before helping her into the limo they had apparently came in.

Yoshe could feel her blood boil!

'It's not fair, what makes her so special that she can have both of them?' she thought as she watch drive off.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_

Haruhi smiled and sighed as she listened to the heartbeat.

"So that's them huh?" said Hikaru holding one of Haruhi's hands.

"Yep," said the doctor.

"Wow, how about that," said Kaoru holding Haruhi's other hand.

"So are they both still looking okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, they're both coming along nicely," said the doctor.

"Can we tell what they are yet?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh no, they're still too little," said the doctor, "But hopefully we'll know soon."

"Well as long as they're growing fine I'm happy," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said the doctor. "Now then, we got some other test to do."

As the three of them were about to walk out of the examining room, they nearly ran into Kyoya.

"Ah there you are, I heard you were having an appointment today," he said.

"Oh really," said Haruhi.

"I wonder why," said the twins.

"I'm glad I ran into you, I need the twins," said Kyoya.

"For what?" they asked.

"Dr. Bede needs to get some your DNA samples so she get started on her research," said Kyoya, "Unless you're in a hurry, would you two mind stopping by her lab so she can get what she needs?"

"Sure," said the twins.

Kyoya lead the three of them to another floor of the doctor building to a research lab where they found a woman standing next to a counter writing something down.

"Hello Dr. Bede, I've brought the test subjects I've been telling you about," said Kyoya.

"What kind of name is Dr. Bede?" asked the twins each with a smirk.

"Guys, be nice," said Haruhi.

"Oh it's okay," said Dr. Bede as she walked up to them.

"It's actually a really special name; it helps me to know whether or not to be gentle when I get my samples from my subjects." Suddenly without warning she reached over and plucked a piece of hair from both Hikaru and Kaoru. Each gave off a moan of pain as she did and held their head.

"Got it," said Dr. Bede. "Now what else do I need? Oh yes I need some blood samples from you two as well." She held up some needles.

"Let's hope I reach the vain on the first prick, I've been known to not always do it the first time," she said as she walked up to them.

"Okay okay, we get it!" said Hikaru.

"We're sorry for making fun of your name!" said Kaoru.

"Hmm well that's nice, now please sit so I can get my samples?" asked Dr. Bede.

"Thanks you for doing this again for us," said Haruhi to Dr. Bede.

"Oh it's not trouble at all. This was actually one of my other research studies I was hoping to do. I had a few more I wanted to work on, but then your friend Mr. Ohtori asked me if I'd be more interested in focusing on just this one and promised he give me all the money I needed to conduct the studies I would have to do," said Dr. Bede.

"So Kyoya's the one that got you to do this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal I don't mind getting to work on it," said Dr. Bede.

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya who was reading some notes on a peg board.

"Why that little…," Haruhi muttered as she walked over to him.

"Why can't you ever just come out and admit you care Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kyoya.

"Oh come on, the whole reason she's doing this is because you ask her to so she could help us!" said Haruhi.

"Hardly, her research showed potential and it was something that good benefit my family's business if it's a success," said Kyoya.

"Whatever," said Haruhi.

"Okay, so now for the swab," said Dr. Bede once she was done taking the twins' blood.

Both started to gage a little as she swabbed the inside of their mouths with the cotton swabs.

"Had to be done," said Dr. Bede.

"We're sorry all ready!" said Hikaru.

"We honestly won't make fun of your name again!" said Kaoru.

"Damn right you won't," said Dr. Bede. "Well that should be enough for now, you three can go."

"So how long do you think it'll take?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, a long time, there's a lot of research to do, but I think I should be done roughly around the time you're due Miss Fujioka," said Dr. Bede.

"Well thank you again for doing this," said Haruhi.

"Yeah thanks," muttered the twins as they walked out of the room with Haruhi.

"She's feisty that's for sure," said Hikaru.

"Well you two shouldn't have made fun of her name," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, whose side are you on here?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm just saying," said Haruhi with a smile.

"God, there is just no good stories lately," a reporter muttered to his camera man as they walked down the street.

"Hey check out!" said the camera man pointing towards a doctor building. "It's the Hitachiin twins!"

"Yeah you're right, and who's that chick there with?" asked the reporter.

"I don't know, she looks familiar though," said the camera man as he looked through his camera to get a better look, "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked the reporter.

"It looks like she has a bump," said the cameraman.

"A what?" asked the reporter.

"She has bump like she's pregnant or something," said the cameraman.

"Really, well get some pictures, get some pictures!" said the reporter as he looked up at the building as they had come out of in.

"Hey this is a pediatric clinic! She must be knocked up by one of them, oh this is perfect!" said the reporter.

"Did you guys see something?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Hikaru.

"I thought I saw a flash," said Haruhi.

"Maybe a storms coming, come on let's get home," said Kaoru.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm no two ways about it Riki, this girl is pregnant!" said the cameraman as he and the reporter looked over the photos he had taken.

"How can you be so sure Chikafusa?" asked Riki.

"Coming from a guy who's had to endure getting two girlfriends knocked up, trust me, that is a bump from a baby," said Chikafusa.

"Sweet, this is just too good. Do we have leads who the girl is?" asked Riki.

"I think I've seen her with the two of them before like at some parties or conventions, that's it," said Chikafusa as he opened up an old file of photos he had of the twins. "Yeah, she's with them at a lot of things, and not just them either. She's been seen with that Suoh heir, the Ohtori's youngest son, and with the oldest sons of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families."

"Really, and you have no clue who she is?" asked Riki.

"Not at the moment, might take a little bit more digging," said Chikafusa.

"Yeah, why don't we do that," said Riki as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

"What, where are we going?" asked Chikafusa.

"To do what you said, we're going to go try and dig some more, and our first stop will be the Hitachiin mansion," said Riki.

"What, in this weather?" asked Chikafusa.

"What better time, no one's going to suspect someone to be looking around in this weather," said Riki.

"That's easy for you to say, you're just going to make me get and walk around!" said Chikafusa as he followed Riki.

"Well, at least it's not thundering," said Kaoru as he stood next to the window watching the rain come down hard.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Haruhi as she sipped her tea.

"I wonder if those two are going to inherit that, your fear of thunder storms," said Hikaru.

"Well if they do, they do, all though I don't believe fears are genetic," said Haruhi.

"This is ridicules, how are we even going to get over the wall?" asked Chikafusa as the two of them sat park near the Hitachiin mansion's guard wall.

"What, don't you think you can scale it?" asked Riki.

"Even if I did, what makes you think they don't have security cameras or something that will spot me or a security beam I might trip?" asked Chikafusa.

"Good point, maybe there's like a servant's entrance in the back or something," said Riki as he drove the car around.

As they came to the back of the mansion, they found a small gate next to a larger gate.

"There you go," said Riki.

"What, they still could be rigged," said Chikafusa.

"That's where I come in, I come up to the big gate claiming my car's broken down, someone comes to check on me, you slip in, piece of cake!" said Riki.

"All right, what the hell, you've made me do stupider things before," said Chikafusa as he got out of the car and Riki drove up to the gate.

The security guard flipped through his book when he heard the back gate buzzer go off.

He looked out to the camera see some strange car at the gate.

"Can I help you?" he asked into the monitor.

"Yeah, something's going wrong with my car, it's having a hard time starting for some reason," said the stranger.

"Hang on a second," said the guard. A few minutes later he arrived at the gate with another man.

"Hi, this my masters' top mechanic, he's going to see if he can help you," said the guard as he open the little gate and the two of them walked out, neither one noticing the stone blocking the gate from fully closing as they walked over to the car.

"Okay, let's pop the hood and give a look see," said the mechanic.

"What are you even doing back here, this entrance is only for Hitachiin house staff or deliveries," said the security guard, holding an umbrella over the mechanic.

"Well I'll be honest with you, I got seriously lost in this bad weather," said the stranger. He causally looked to the side to see his partner making his way in through the gate.

"Well, we'll see what we can do and then help you get some directions to where ever it is you need to go," said the guard. Just then he heard what sounded like the gate creaking. He quickly walked back over to it and looked around.

Chikafusa hid in the shadows away from the gate waiting for the guard to go away.

"Hey," the guard called out to the mechanic, "I'm going to look around real fast, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said the mechanic, "There actually doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this car."

"Really?" said the stranger, "Well then why was I having a problem starting it?"

Chikafusa quickly and quietly ran off before the guard could turn around.

"Well let's see," said the mechanic as he walked up the driver's seat and started it. "Sounds like everything's fine; you might not have been doing something right when you tired to start it."

"Oh well that's a relief," said the stranger, "So if you'll just give me directions back to town, I'll just be on my way."

"Just get back on the main road and head west, you'll be there before you know it, I should get back to work," said guard.

"Do you really think someone could break in here? You seem to have a pretty tight security," said the stranger.

"Well yeah, but it's hard to keep tabs on this place back here, since so many people come in through here, we have to be alert, which is why I really should get back to looking around,"

said the guard as he and the mechanic walked back into the compound and shut the big gate.

Riki got back into his car and drove off a little bit.

"Chikafusa, can you hear me?" he said into his walking-talkie.

"Yeah, what?" asked Chikafusa as he ran around the house.

"The guard's still looking for you, so hurry up and try to get those pictures and get out," said Riki.

"Right, easier said than done, we'll only get lucky if they're on the main floor somewhere," said Chikafusa.

"Excuse me Master Kaoru, but there's an urgent call for you regarding the summer line again," said Kai walking into the room.

"Great, okay, I'll go straighten that out," said Kaoru as he left the room, leaving Hikaru and Haruhi all alone.

Hikaru looked over at her and smiled gently sliding his arm around her shoulder.

"So have you put any thought into what should be done about naming these babies at all?" asked Hikaru rubbing her belly.

"No really, any time I try looking up a web site or in a book, I just see all these names that all look and sound good, but I can't really decide on any," said Haruhi, "But we probably should put a little more thought into it if we're going to come up with some good ideas," She looked down at her belly. "Is it starting to get really noticeable?"

"Kind of," said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"Great, it's only a matter of time before everyone will be able to see and that includes those little witches at work," said Haruhi.

"Well if they know what's good for them they'll keep their mouths shut!" said Hikaru.

"Well that's just it, they don't," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry," said Hikaru, "You shouldn't have to endure all of this by yourself."

"Yeah well what can you do?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, you could always just come to me and I'll make you feel better," said Hikaru and he leaned in and kissed. The kiss led to another kiss, and then another until finally Hikaru had Haruhi lying down on the couch on top of her starting to remove her shirt.

Chikafusa looked around, until he saw a light coming from a window and decided to check it out.

"Hey Chikafusa, any luck yet?" asked Riki through the radio.

"Oh yeah, I got something good. One of the twins is doing the chick right now!" said Chikafusa excitedly as he started snapping some pictures. "And I got to tell you it's actually pretty hot, I'm getting a little bit turned on!"

"Chikafusa, you're there to take pictures, not masturbate! Just get some quick shots and get out of there, the guard's probably still looking for you!" said Riki.

"Right," said Chikafusa as he snapped another photo.

Hikaru had just about gotten Haruhi's bra off when he thought he saw something flash in the window.

'What the?' he thought as he sat up a little.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru started at the window for a moment waiting to see if it would happen again. After a while, he shrugged his shoulders and laid back down on Haruhi and started to kiss her again.

"What did you see?" asked Haruhi as Hikaru started to kiss her neck.

"Never mind, don't worry about it," said Hikaru, right as he saw another flash.

He immediately sat up again.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi as she tried to sit up again.

"Don't get up," said Hikaru as he pushed her back down and walked over to the window.

'Ah shit!" said Chikafusa as he knelt down away from the door.

Hikaru open the window and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure, why don't you put your shirt back on and go upstairs, I'll uh be up in a minute," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she dressed herself and walked out of the room.

'Ah,' thought Chikafusa as he heard Hikaru close the window.

"Hey uh Riki, I think we should get going, meet me at the back gate!" said Chikafusa as he ran.

"Why what happen?" asked Riki.

"I think they're really on to me now," said Chikafusa as he neared the gate and opened it, not carrying if he sounded an alarm. He ran to Riki's car, who immediately sped off to the main room and away from the mansion.

"What's going on, why did an alarm sound?" asked Kaoru running up to his brother.

"I think we had a prowler in the compound!" said Hikaru.

"Sorry sir but whoever it was got away," said one guard walking up to them, "We manage to catch him on tape sneaking out."

"Damn, I wonder who it was," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find out," said the guard.

"Yeah you better!" said Hikaru. "I'd better get upstairs to Haruhi; she's probably waiting for me."

"So that's why he didn't have a shirt on," said Kaoru walking back to his home office.

Haruhi lay in her bed wondering what had happen.

"I wonder if Hikaru will still be in the mood, I hope nothing serious happened," she said to herself.

Just then she heard the door open and saw Hikaru walk in, quickly undressing and getting into bed with her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Now it is, don't you worry," said Hikaru as leaned over her and kissed her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, these pictures are hot, in more ways than one!" said Riki as he looked thought Chikafusa's digital camera. "I bet we could get front page with this stuff."

"Still have no idea who she is though," said Chikafusa.

"Hmm, maybe she's a prostitute," said Riki, "I mean she's been seen with all those other guys."

"No, she doesn't look the part," said Chikafusa. "Trust me, I've seen my share of prostitutes and she's not one."

"Well maybe she's there secret lover, like they're faking being gay but in reality one of them has a secret girlfriend," said Riki.

"Now that sounds more believable, I bet we can go with that!" said Chikafusa. "I just wish I could tell who's doing here in those photos."

"Who cares, they look alike, it doesn't matter who we post them as," said Riki. "Trust me, this story is going to be big!"


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru sighed happily as he watched Haruhi sleep next to him. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was near time for her to get up.

'Would it be too cruel if I were to turn the alarm off so she didn't get up and just stay with me in bed?' he thought as he reached his hand over towards the clock.

"Hey you guys, are you going to make me have to play mommy and come and make sure you get up?" teased Kaoru as he walked into the room with a smirk.

Haruhi moaned and sat up.

"What?" she said.

"Come on now, no arguing, it's a work day after all," mocked Kaoru as he walked over to Haruhi's side of the bed and started to tickle her to get up. Haruhi grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Quit it!" she said, "I know to get up that's why I set my alarm!"

"_Sorry_," said Kaoru as he backed away from the bed.

Haruhi sighed as she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"And I was so close too!" said Hikaru.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"I was so close to getting to turn off her alarm and getting her to stay in bed, before you came in and ruined it," said Hikaru.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you had turn off her alarm, she has an eternal clock, she'd get up on her own and then get mad at you for turning the alarm off," said Kaoru as he sat down on the bed. "So did you two have fun last night?"

"You know me, I'm not one to kiss and tell," said Hikaru. Kaoru looked at his brother with an all knowing look.

"It's getting harder and harder to really get my hands around her now that she's really starting to gain weight," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, I see," said Kaoru. "So it's only a matter of time before everyone else starts to notice and catch on then huh?"

"Yeah looks like," said Hikaru.

"Well, let them I say, it's not like we're hurting anyone with what we're doing, they don't like it tough!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi a she walked back into the room wrapped up in a towel as best she could.

"Nothing," said Kaoru as he stood up and gave her a kiss.

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she walked to the closet and started to flip through it. It was still hard getting use to having such a huge closet with so many clothes.

"I still don't get what the point is taking my sister's car," said Chikafusa as he sat in the car with Riki outside the Hitachiin Mansion.

"Because they'll recognize my car from last night, trust me this is the best way to try to figure out who the chick is, it'll be better for the story if we have a name."

"How do we even know she'll still be here?" asked Chikafusa.

"We'll that's what we're going to have to find out," said Riki.

"Master Hikaru are you ready for you speech tomorrow?" asked Lei walking into the dining room looking over some notes.

Hikaru groaned.

"Yes," he said glaring at Kaoru. "I still don't see why I have to be the one to give it, we both handle stuff with both Mom and Dad's companies."

"Yeah but you do more with Dad's company then I do, besides I still have my hands full with the summer line," said Kaoru.

"Hey I'm helping with that line too!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I designed most of the clothes for it and the one that's been keeping it on track," said Kaoru.

Hikaru sighed.

"Next time we flip a coin," said Hikaru.

"Fair enough," said Kaoru.

"That's nice," said Haruhi as she stood up and gave both Hikaru and Kaoru a kiss on the head. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you then," they both called out.

Haruhi was glad she still had her own car; she had to save up to buy it even though all of her friends had offered to buy her one, and now Hikaru and Kaoru were both trying to take a limo more often.

"Hey, someone's coming out!" said Riki looking through his binoculars, "Perfect, it's her, let's follow her!"

The two followed Haruhi in their car to the city until they saw her pull into a parking garage.

"I'm going to get out and try and find out what building she goes into, you find a place to park," said Riki as he jumped out of the car and ran across the street to the parking garage waiting for her. When she walked out he quickly followed as far back as he could with out letting her realize he was following her. He watched her as she walked into a huge building and had to run after her as she got into an elevator.

"Hold it!" he shouted.

Haruhi threw her briefcase in between the doors to stop the door.

"Thanks," said Riki as he ran in.

"No problem," said Haruhi as she hit the button to her office floor, "Which one?"

"Uh, the one you're going to is the one, the, the, um, the…,"

"The law office?" said Haruhi.

"Is that what it is?" asked the man.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"I mean yeah, that's the one that I need," said the man. "So what do you need a lawyer for?"

"I am a lawyer," said Haruhi.

"REALLY?" said the man loud making Haruhi jump, "That's what you are?"

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Uh that's good I need lawyer," said the man offering her his hand, "Riki Torikki."

"Haruhi Fujioka, but I hate to break it to you, I can't take you on right now, I'm all ready involved in a case. I can recommend you to another lawyer," said Haruhi as she reluctantly shook his hand.

"Well actually all I need is some legal advice for uh, my, sister," said Riki. "The thing is she's pregnant and having some trouble getting the guy to support her with this."

Haruhi looked at him.

"Well is he like denying he's the father or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Well," said Riki as the elevator suddenly came to a stop.

"This is my floor," said Haruhi as she walked out.

"Uh wait, I still need to talk to you!" said Riki as he followed after her.

"Uh okay, but make it quick like I said I am in the middle of a case and my client is going to be here soon," said Haruhi as she walked into her office.

"Ok, well like I said I need some advice for my cousin," said Riki.

"I though you said you said it was your sister," said Haruhi.

"Right, anyway like I said, she's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is," said Riki.

"I thought you said she was having a problem getting him to support her," said Haruhi.

"Both!" said Riki, "She's having both problems!"

"Well the best thing for her to do is to maybe try and get a paternity test done for both men and if comes back proving that one is the father then he has to legally support her even if he doesn't want to be involved in the child's life," said Haruhi.

"Oh okay, that sounds finds, I think she can do that," said Riki.

"Good," said Haruhi.

"I bet you and your husband won't have to worry about that will you?" said Riki.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"You and your husband," said Riki.

"Oh I'm not married," said Haruhi.

"But then who's the father?" asked Riki.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" asked Riki.

"Is it that noticeable?" asked Haruhi looking down at herself. "I've been trying to hide it, but I guess I can't anymore huh?"

"You're trying to hide it, why?" asked Riki.

"I just don't want too much of a fuss, I'm not like that," said Haruhi.

"Really, well that's intresting," said Riki.

"How is that intresting?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh it just is does your boyfriend know you're trying to keep it quiet?" asked Riki.

"Yeah, and he understands he knows I don't like too much of a fuss," said Haruhi.

"And does your boyfriend enjoy the spotlight?" asked Riki.

Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to mind it too much," said Haruhi.

"And you two have no intent of getting married?" asked Riki.

"Uh no, not at the moment," said Haruhi starting to feel a little bit uneasy. "Um I hate to be rude but I do have my client coming, so could you please…?"

"Right, uh thank you again for the legal advice for my niece!" said Riki as he ran out of Haruhi's office.

"Didn't he say it was his sister?" said Haruhi totally confused.

"Took you long enough, you know how much I've been giving to the parking meter?" said Chikafusa as Riki got into the car. "That's and my sister's been calling wondering where her car is!"

"Sorry, but trust me it'll be worth it! Not only did I get the chick's name but get this, she's been deliberately trying to hide the pregnancy!" said Riki.

"Really, that's too sweet!" said Chikafusa. "So now what do we do?"

"Simple now we run the story!" said Riki rubbing his hands together greedily.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome Home Miss Fujioka," was the greeting Haruhi received as she walked into the front doors of the Hitachiin mansion.

"Hello everyone," said Haruhi sheepishly.

"May I take your coat?" asked a maid.

"May I take your bag?" asked another.

"May we get you anything refreshing?" asked a butler.

"Uh no thank you I can handle everything," said Haruhi

Haruhi wasn't sure if she'd ever get use to having servants greeting her or offering to take her things for when ever she came home.

"Thank you all, this isn't at all necessary," said Haruhi as she pushed away the maids and butlers.

"People, please don't harass Miss Fujioka, we are supposed to make her feel comfortable and if she prefers to take care of her things herself then please let her," said Kai as she walked up to the staff.

"Sorry please forgive us Miss Fujioka," said the staff.

"It's okay, I appreciate the officer," said Haruhi. The staff all still smiled and walked off to their other tasks.

"You're so sweet Miss Fujioka," said Kai with a smile.

"Kai you know you can just call me Haruhi right?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, sorry, I'm too use to formalities," said Kai, "But I'm glad you're here. Both me and Lei have been looking into and talking about how to do up your children's rooms. We heard that you were considering bunnies and teddy bears for the rooms, we were wondering, how would you be willing to just have one room decorate with just the bunnies and one with just teddy bears? We could still make both trims blue or even use green and yellow if you wish so that it wont' really matter what the babies are or where they sleep."

"Sure, that's sounds great," said Haruhi.

"Excellent, I shall inform Lei about this, of course she is rather busy with helping Hikaru with his speech tomorrow," said Kai, "Then again I'm also busy trying to help keep everything on track for the summer line for Kaoru."

"I hope everything will work out," said Haruhi, "Are either Kaoru or Hikaru here?"

"Hikaru I believe is at the office preparing for the presentation with his father, but Kaoru is here somewhere," said Kai.

"Thank you Kai," said Haruhi.

"So still no idea how was in here last night?" Kaoru asked the captain of the security.

"No sir, he was smart to keep his face hidden, him and the guy that claimed to have car trouble at the gate," said the captain.

Kaoru sighed.

"I want the security amp up around this place, I don't want no creeps lurking around the place, I want to know those kids are going to be safe," he said.

"Of course sir," said the captain.

"Hey Kaoru," said Haruhi walking up to him.

"Hey, how was your day?" said Kaoru.

"Intresting, my client and her ex came to an agreement about having joint custody that they're both really happy with, and is really reasonable," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's good," said Kaoru as he tried to hug her. "Hikaru was right it is getting harder and harder to get our arms around you."

"Thanks, I guess I am getting more and more noticeable huh?" said Haruhi.

"That's all right, Mom's all ready gotten some of the clothes ready for the maternity line, want to see?" asked Kaoru as he led her to another room that all sorts dress dummies up with maternity clothes on.

"See any thing you like?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, you got some good business suites here, nice," said Haruhi walking over to one group in the back.

"Figures, you always go for the boring stuff," said Kaoru.

"Shut up," said Haruhi as she looked at the different outfits.

"That also reminds me, we had to make some alterations to that one dress we want you to wear to evening dress launch party," said Kaoru, "You might want to go try it on."

"Okay, where is it?" asked Haruhi.

"I think it's upstairs but I could be wrong," said Kaoru.

The two of them ventured upstairs to Haruhi's room where Kaoru started flipping through the closet.

"Ah, it's not here," he said after a while, "Kai would know where it is."

"Do I really still have to wear that dress?" asked Haruhi as she sat down on the bed.

"What, oh come on, it'd mean so much to us if you did," said Kaoru as he came and knelt down in front of her clasping her hand.

Haruhi sighed.

"Do I really have to go as it is? I'm going to be so far along by the time of the party," she said.

"Oh but Haruhi this is going to be such a special even for us and we altered it around so that you could," said Kaoru.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll come and I'll wear the dress," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Kaoru as he leaned up and kissed her. The way he did, Haruhi wasn't almost afraid he'd suffocate her. She felt one of his hands come to her shoulder and pushed her down gently on her back onto the bed.

"Ah," said Haruhi once Kaoru had undone her shirt and kissed her breast.

"You, even if they have gotten bigger, they're still kind of small," Kaoru joked as he went and started to unclip her bra and play with her breasts.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she tried pushing him off. Kaoru grabbed her wrist and smiled.

"It was supposed to be a compliment," he said as he tried to lay down on her.

"You know these two are really starting to get in the way of getting really close to you," Kaoru pouted as he rubbed the belly.

"How noticeable is it?" asked Haruhi.

"Noticeable enough, but you know it was going to happen sooner or later," said Kaoru, "It is twins after all."

"Great, not that I'm not happy about them growing, it's just that I don't think the other ladies are going to be so happy about it," said Haruhi.

"Sucks to be them then doesn't it?" said Kaoru.

He put his ear against the belly.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, hmm, I think I hear a boy in there," he said.

"That's a little vague," said Haruhi.

"Oh wait hang on, maybe I think I maybe heard a girl," said Kaoru.

"Oh really, you so sure?" said Haruhi.

"But you know I could be wrong all together, my hearing isn't what it use to be, what with all your screaming you anytime I try to pleasure you," said Kaoru.

"I don't scream that loud when we do it," said Haruhi.

"Want to bet?" asked Kaoru as he came and kissed her again.

"ah. Ah, AH," Haruhi started to scream.

"See, I told you!" said Kaoru. "But then again I don't mind, I really don't. Still waiting to see if you'll ever scream my name like you do Hikaru's."

"Sorry but both you and Hikaru have different ways of doing things to me that make me scream differently," said Haruhi rubbing Kaoru's chest.

Kaoru smiled at her.

"Only someone like you would say something like that," he said rubbing her sides, "Which is all the more reason you're the one for both of us."


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Hikaru how are you feeling this morning," asked Haruhi the next morning.

"Nervous beyond all reason," said Hikaru flipping though his notes. "I don't understand Dad's still the raining C.E.O, why is he making me do this?"

"He's probably just getting you ready for you for when we do take over," said Kaoru.

"What do you mean just me? We're both supposed to be running this company too you know," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but let's be honest, I tend to win most of the coin flips," said Kaoru.

Hikaru sneered at his brother.

"Here Hikaru, maybe this will make you feel better," said Haruhi as she came up and kissed him.

"Hmm, helps a little, maybe I should get another," said Hikaru as he pulled her into another one.

"Hey don't hog her!" said Kaoru.

"But I'm the one who's having to make the big speech," said Hikaru as he kissed Haruhi again. Haruhi had to push him away.

"I have to get to work," she said. She turned around and gave Kaoru a quick kiss.

"That's all I get?" said Kaoru.

"Speech giver here, remember?" said Hikaru, before pulling Haruhi into one last kiss.

"I should get going too, I still have more things to do for the summer line and I have to get cracking on the final dresses for the party, good luck Hikaru," said Kaoru giving his brother a big hug.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru looking over his notes again for the speech.

Haruhi drove happily and confidently down the street to her office, but was shocked to see a huge crowd in front of the building.

'What the hell, I wonder what's going on,' she thought as she pulled into her normal parking garage.

She walked up to the building and the crowd with caution, not sure what was going on or what these people wanted. Suddenly some of the people in the crowd turned and looked at her.

"There she is!" they shouted as they ran at her.

"What the hell?" said Haruhi as she found herself in the center of the crowd, getting blinded by flashing and listen to dozens of people shouting her name, telling her to look their way.

"Miss Fujioka is it true you're the Hitachiin's secret lover?" she heard someone ask.

"What?" said Haruhi as she did her best to shield her eyes from the flashing.

"Are you really carrying one of their love child's or are you just a sergeant for them?" someone different shouted.

"Is it true they're paying you to be quiet?" shouted another.

"Which one is the father?"

"Have you slept with both of them?"

"Do you have a secret double night life with other famous rich men?"

"What, what are you all talking about? I just want to get to work! " shouted Haruhi as she tried to make her way through the crowd to the building.

She made her way through the doors relived to see security guards all guarding the doors.

"You're safe now ma'am they've been told they're not allowed into the building," said one guard.

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi as she made her way to the elevators. She could see some of her co-workers getting into one.

"Can you hold it?" she asked as tried to run after them. Instead all they did was sneer at her and let the doors shut on her.

Haruhi was shocked. She knew most of the girls didn't like her but at least they would still act civil to her and hold the elevator for her.

She pushed the button and waited for another elevator to come. She was just about to enter when she saw another girl from the office walk out. She too sneered at Haruhi.

"Whore," she said as she walked past Haruhi.

"Huh?" thought Haruhi as she walked into the elevator.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Haruhi as she rode the elevator up to her floor. As she stepped off the elevator to her office floor, she was surprise to see a whole group of women standing in the hall way to her office all looking at some sort of paper and talking loudly.

They all however stopped once they saw Haruhi.

"Well, well, well, look who's here, the little slut," said Yoshe.

"What are you going on about now Yoshe?" asked Haruhi as she tried to walk past to her office.

"So how much do they pay you Haruhi?" asked one girl.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Do you have two salaries, one to sleep with them and one to keep quiet?" asked another.

"What the hell are you guys all talking about? I've got work to do" said Haruhi.

"Is this all the work you have to do today?" asked a different girl.

"What is everyone going on about? Well someone just tell me?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh nothing much just this!" said Yoshe holding up a tabloid magazine and one the cover it read

'**Hitachiin Secret Paid Lover Carrying One's Love Child.' **It also showed two pictures of Haruhi with the twins. One showed them coming out the pediatric clinic and it had a close up Haruhi's big belly. Another showed her on a couch completely topless with Hikaru on top of her also topless!

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi as she stared at the pictures, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh it's all over the news," said one girl handing another copy of the magazine to the Haruhi.

"What, no!" said Haruhi as she open the magazine to read the article.

Inside it read: **Unconfirmed Reports Hitachiin Brothers Hikaru and Kaoru Have Been Secretly Seeing Haruhi Fujioka, A Local Lawyer Who May Or May Not Also Be Working As An Escort, Since The Woman Has Been Seen In Or Around Tokyo With Other Sons Of Other Wealthy Men. There Are Also Reports Saying The Woman Is Carrying The Current Hitachiin Love Child And Is Doing Her Best To Keep Quiet About It, Whether Or Not She's Being Paid To Do So Have Yet To Be Confirmed.**

'Oh my god!' thought Haruhi, her hands shaking.

So that's why all those people downstairs were after her and asking her those weird questions!

"So which one is that in the picture with you Haruhi?" asked Yoshe shoving in the magazine in her face and pointing to the one of her and Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Which one is the one in this photo with you, is he the father?" snapped Yoshe.

"It's none of your business!" said Haruhi.

"Wow, you really can see her belly now huh?" said a girl.

"So far along are you Haruhi?" asked another snidely.

"What happens if you don't have a boy?"

"It isn't twins is it?"

"Oh that would be so weird!"

"This is all none of your business, will you all just leave me alone!" said Haruhi.

"Just tells which on them is in this photo with you!" demanded Yoshe.

"That Is None Of Your God Damn Buissness!" said Haruhi as she finally mange to make it to her office and shut the door.

"You can't hide forever Haruhi!" called out Yoshe.

She thought about those photos she had just seen. The one showing them in front of the clinic with her bell showing was bad enough, but to see that one with her and Hikaru both half naked was something else all together. People could easily see her breasts in that one and her belly!

What will Hikaru and Kaoru all do once they see them? What will their mother do? And how did they even get those photos especially the one with her and Hikaru together?

Then she felt a jolt in her belly.

"Oh that's right, now everyone will know about them and want to get photos of them now and when they're born! At least for right now everyone stills thinks it's just one and not two or have any idea about what's really going on," she said as she felt her belly. "I'm so sorry you two, you don't deserve this!"


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good news sir, your fashion party plans are well on schedule," said Kai as she and Kaoru drove to his family fashion studio, or more like the district since nearly all the shops and building along both sides of the street were owned by his family.

"Hey Kai, why are there so many reporters lurking around the buildings.

"I don't know sir, maybe they're all trying to get an inside scoop of the new fashions," said Kai.

"Hmm well, we'll just have to tell them what we always do, they'll just have to wait," said Kaoru as he and Kai got out of the limo. He was immediately bombarded by the reporters, but he wasn't too upset about it. He was use to it.

"I'm sorry everyone but if you're here for a sneak peek at the clothes you're not going to see it," he said calmly as he through the crowd to the building.

"Mr. Hitachiin, are you the father of Miss Fujioka's baby or is your brother?" he heard someone ask.

"What?" said Kaoru as he stopped and looked around.

"Is it your love child or is she being a sergeant mother to you and your brother?" asked another person.

"What is everyone talking about?" asked Kaoru.

Kai looked around and then saw a paper in a news reporter's hand.

"Excuse, may I please see that?" she asked.

"Sure," said the reporter holding up the tabloid with the two reviling pictures.

"OH MY GOD!" Kai shouted as she grabbed the paper and showed it to Kaoru.

"What the Hell!" said Kaoru as he grabbed the paper to get a better look. The fact that they had a somewhat obvious picture of Haruhi's big belly was bad enough, but it was nothing compared to the one of her and Hikaru about to have sex, and it was actually really easy to see Haruhi's naked top, they hadn't even had the decency to bluer out her breasts!

Kaoru gripped the paper in his hands, about ready to tear it out of rage.

"Mr. Hitachiin, is that you in the picture?" asked one reporter.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Is that you fondling Miss Fujioka?" asked the reporter.

"That's none of your goddamn fucking business!" said Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin, are you paying Miss Fujioka to stay quiet about this?" asked a second reporter.

"Are you paying her for other services?" asked a third.

"What are you implying?" snapped Kaoru, about ready venture into the crowd and kill whoever had said that.

"Is she used to vent your sexual frustrations that you aren't able to share with your brother?" asked the reporter again.

"NO!" said Kaoru.

"Is she also seeing other men for pleasure as well?" asked the reporter.

"Who the hell keeps asking these questions? I swear if anyone says or asked a question like that about Haruhi, it'll be the last thing they say! I have nothing to else to say on the matter, and you can tell that whoever first posted these pictures without permission will be paying the price!" snapped Kaoru as he stormed into the building followed by Kai who had obtained another magazine and was reading the article.

"Oh dear, this is not good sir!" she said.

"What, let me see!" said Kaoru as he grabbed the magazine and read the article. Kai could see his breath start to become more and heavier as he read.

"Kai," he finally heard him say, "Find out whoever published this and have them murdered as painfully as possible!"

"Um okay," said Kai.

"Hello Kaoru, did you see all those reporters outside?" asked his mother walking up to him.

"Yeah I did and then I also saw why they're here!" said Kaoru holding the magazine.

Mrs. Hitachiin gasped.

"Oh-No!" she said.

"Yep it's our worst fear realized," said Kaoru.

"Oh god, do you think they know where Haruhi is?" asked his mother.

"Haruhi, you're right! I should call and make sure she's okay!" said Kaoru.

"…bringing you the future again!" said Hikaru as the presentation came to an end.

Everyone clapped.

"Great speech!" Mr. Hitachiin whispered to Lei.

"I know he's been working very hard at it," said Lei.

"Any questions?" asked Hikaru.

Several of the reporters raised their hands and started to shout.

"I can't believe the turn out," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Me neither," said Lei. She figured that there would be a lot of different people, but she hadn't expected this many!

"Hikaru, are the father of Haruhi Fujioka's baby?" asked someone.

"Huh?" said Hikaru, his father and Lei.

"Are you and your brother fighting over her at the moment, is she tearing you apart being pregnant with your child?" someone shouted out.

"What's with these questions?" asked Hikaru.

"Have you ever rapped Miss Fujioka?" asked someone.

"What, No, Never!" said Hikaru. "Who asked that?"

"Is she blackmailing you and your brother to keep quiet or did you just bribe her?"

"Okay, who's seriously asking these questions?" snapped Hikaru.

"Do you pay her to stay on as your lover?"

"Okay, whoever asked that officially went too far this time!" said Hikaru as he moved from the podium, only to have Lei grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on second," she whispered as she moved to the podium.

"I'm sorry but this press conference was made for question regarding our company's newest products, not personal questions regarding Mr. Hitachiin's private life. If you do have any such questions, I'd advice you to please come and see me," she said before leading Hikaru and his father away from the crowd to the limo waiting outside. Outside a few news crewmen where standing around looking and laughing at something.

"Yeah they're not even that big but they're sill hot!" said one.

"Look at his hand you can tell he wants to grab it," said another.

"Can't say I balm him, if I was Hitachiin and I got a chance to grab those, I grab and never let go!" said the first.

Hikaru and the others all turned around.

"What are they walking about?" asked Hikaru about to walk over to them, only to get stopped by Lei.

"I'll handle this Master," she said walking over to the men and looking over their shoulders.

She gasped when she saw the pictures on the front page of the paper. She snatched it from the men's hands no problem.

"Hey!" shouted the men.

"I don't know how you obtained these photos, but I can guarantee you'll not see the likes of them again!" said Lei as she walked back over to her boss and his father, reading a little bit of the article as she did.

"What is this?" demanded Hikaru.

"You're not going to like it sir," said Lei holding up the magazine.

Hikaru and his father stoop gawking at the photos.

"Where, where did those things come from?" said Hikaru.

"I'm not sure sir, I'll find out right away," said Lei.

"See that you do and when that happens, kill them!" said Hikaru. He looked over at the men who had only recently been looking at the half naked pictures of Haruhi.

"So they were talking about wanting to touch Haruhi huh?" said Hikaru fighting not to go over and kill them all.

"Lei make sure all those men get fired for what they were saying about wanting to touch Haruhi!" said Hikaru.

"Yes sir and I will also get to work about finding out who took these in the first place!" Lei as she and the two men drove off.

"I can't believe all of this!" said Hikaru.

"Sorry son, but it had to happen, maybe you should call Haruhi and Kaoru to see if they know anything," suggested Mr. Hitachiin.

"Good idea, thanks Dad," said Hikaru as he set to work to call his brother and girlfriend, hoping the two were okay and weren't being harassed as well.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sat her desk holding her head.

"Oh God, oh god!" she kept muttering.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, are you in there?" she heard Tomoka shouting outside her office door hammering on it hard.

"Yes, I'm in here," said Haruhi, Tomoka barge into the room.

"Have you seen this?" she asked as she held up the paper.

"No, that's why I'm sitting here miserable!" said Haruhi.

"Which one is that?" asked Tomoka pointing to the one of her and Hikaru.

"Does it matter?" said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Tomoka as she walked over and offer Haruhi a hug.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

Just then her door open again and in walked her boss Mr. Isei.

"Haruhi what the hell is this?" he asked holding up the paper as well.

"I don't sir, I really don't, I don't how those pictures got taken!" said Haruhi.

"But what's with all of this about you being some sort of escort?" asked Mr. Isei.

"I don't know about, I have no idea where they got those ideas! The only people I'm normally around are my friends, you've met all of them sir," said Haruhi.

"You mean all those guys, the rich sons?" asked Mr. Isei.

"Yes sir, those are the only people I ever really hang out and they will tell you I am no escort!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Mr. Isei thinking about it. "Haruhi are you pregnant?"

"Yes sir, I am," said Haruhi.

"And the father is…?" asked Mr. Isei.

Haruhi sighed.

"One of the Hitachiin twins sir, and rather not go into it too much if that's all right sir," said Haruhi.

"Yes I understand I take it that that's why you've been keeping it secret?" asked Mr. Isei.

"Yes sir, that I don't like having too much of a fuss made about me," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Mr. Isei as he moved to the window and looked out at all the reporters standing outside.

"Haruhi, don't take this the wrong way but I think it might be wise if you went home, the reporters haven't been to your home yet have they?" said Mr. Isei.

"No sir, I didn't even find out about all of this until I came to work today," said Haruhi.

"Then I really do think you should go home, you shouldn't stress its not well for the baby," said Mr. Isei.

"Yes sir, I just hope I can find a way out with out them seeing me," said Haruhi.

Just then her phone went off.

"Excuse me," said Haruhi as she went and answered, "Hello?"

"Haruhi, are you all right, where are you?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, I got bombarded by reporters when I came to work! Have you seen or heard anything about the papers?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I got bombarded by reporters too about it! I am going to kill whoever took that photo of you! They had no right!" said Kaoru.

"I know, I know," said Haruhi. Just then she saw another call coming through, "Hang on Kaoru, Hello?"

"Haruhi, Haruhi have you seen any papers this morning?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, I saw and I read the article!" said Haruhi.

"I am so sorry Haruhi, it was my fault you where in that position when whoever it was took that picture!" said Hikaru, "I am going to find out whoever it is and kill him!"

"Whatever, I'm Hikaru I'm just so upset!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know, listen I think you should come home, it'd be safer," said Hikaru.

"I would if I could get out," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, you know who to call about that," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah, will they'll come?" asked Haruhi.

"Does Hunny like Cake and is the boss an idiot?" asked Hikaru, "Call when you're on your way home and let us know you're okay."

"All right, I'll see you there," said Haruhi as she hanged up on Hikaru and picked Kaoru back up, "Sorry Kaoru, Hikaru called too and he said I should come home, I just have to make a call so I can get out of my building."

"Yeah that's fine, it's probably the better idea, I'll met you there okay?" said Kaoru.

"Okay, I'll see you there," said Kaoru. Haruhi quickly called the other number.

"Are you going to be okay Haruhi?" asked Mr. Isei.

"Yes sir I'll be fine," said Haruhi, "I have help on the way."

Hunny and Mori stood on behind the huge crowd of reporters in shock.

"She said the crowd was big, but I didn't picture it was this big," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well you know what to do Takashi," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori as he picked his small cousin up and threw him like a ball over the heads of the crowd. The reporters all looked up in awe, as Hunny suddenly landed in front of them.

"All right, now you know what to do Takashi," called out Hunny as he ran in before the reporters could react.

Mori nodded and ran off before the reporters even saw him.

"Haru-Chun, I'm here!" said Hunny as he ran into her office and gave her a gentle hug.

"Hi Hunny, thanks for coming," said Haruhi.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," said Hunny with a bright smile.

"Where's Mori?" asked Haruhi.

"He's looking for a way out, and when he finds it he'll call," said Hunny. But there's no other way out except for the fire escapes," said Haruhi.

"Don't underestimate Takashi," said Hunny with a smile.

A few minutes later, Hunny got a call on his cell phone.

"Hi Takashi, did you find something?" asked Hunny. "MmmHmm, MmmHmm, okay we'll meet you there." He turned and looked at Haruhi.

"Come on Haru-Chun, let's go," he said as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her with him to the stairs.

"Hunny, not so hard and not so fast, it's hard for me to move fast you know!" said Haruhi as he pulled her down.

"Sorry Haru-Chun," said Hunny as they came to the last floor.

He poked his head out the door into the lobby. "Stay here for the time being Haru-Chun, Takashi will come and get you when it's safe."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she watched him walk out to the crowd. Haruhi watched as he heard him start to cry.

"Help, can someone help, I think I'm lost," he said.

"Oh," said the crowd.

"The poor kid,"

"I wonder where his mom is?"

"Wasn't he the one that got thrown over our heads?"

"That's probably how he got lost!"

Next thing Haruhi was cough up in Mori's arms!

"Huh, Mori?" said Haruhi before Mori shoved a pair of big glasses onto her face.

"Just in case," he said.

"In case of what, where are we going?" asked Haruhi.

"Out the front door," said Mori.

"But the reporters!" said Haruhi.

"Are distracted," said Mori nodding to reporters all hovering around Hunny. Mori ran past them without anyone noticing him and Haruhi. He carried Haruhi to a limo across the street and all but threw her in. He waved over at Hunny.

"I think I saw my mother, got to run!" said Hunny as he managed to dark through the crowd and over into the limo with out being seen.

"Where did he go?" asked one.

"Well that went well," said Hunny as they drove off. "We weren't too hard were we Haru-Chun?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks for coming to save me," said Haruhi.

"Sure we'd do anything for you Haru-Chun!" said Hunny.

"Well I'll make sure they have get some cake for you when we get back to the house," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Yeah Cake!" said Hunny.

Haruhi smiled as she leaned back into the seat. She was glad she'd made it out of the building without detection, but she knew that this was far from over.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Miss Fujioka, you're all right thank heavens!" said a maid at the door as Haruhi, Mori and Hunny all got in. "Will you allow me to take anything for you?"

"Um sure," said Haruhi as she absent mindedly allowed the maid take her coat and briefcase. "Do we have any cake handy for Hunny?"

"Yes of course, I think we should have some available, is chocolate okay?" asked the maid

"Yeah that's wonderful," said Hunny.

"Um are Hikaru and Kaoru…," Haruhi started to say.

"Yes, they've both return, they're with your other two friends in the northwest lounge," said the maid pointing the way.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she Hunny and Mori walked towards the room. As they neared they heard Hikaru shout out, "Think about it Boss we both had to have done that to her if she got pregnant!"

"Yeah but now all of Japan is seeing my precious daughter privets!" said Tamaki.

"Boss she's not your daughter, will you just drop that all ready, it's not like we're too thrilled about this either!" said Kaoru as Haruhi open the door.

Kyoya Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all looked over at her.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru and Hikaru as they both ran over to her and each gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi, "Other then utter humiliation! I can't believe someone took a picture like that of me!"

"Come on Haruhi, come on, no since of stressing, it's not healthy even for those who aren't pregnant," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru lead her to the couch. "Thanks for picking her up Mori and Hunny."

"Sure no problem," said Hunny.

"Where's a maid, we need to get Hunny some cake," said Hikaru.

"All ready on it," said a maid cheerfully as she walked in with a huge chocolate cake for Hunny.

Hunny beamed as the maid served him a slice.

"So what are we going to do about those photos?" asked Haruhi.

"We're going to find whoever took them and kill them, that's what!" said Hikaru.

"But, that won't help any, the pictures are still out there," said Haruhi.

"It's okay Haruhi, Hikaru and I have gotten ourselves into scandals before right and gotten out of them okay right?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah but this one's my entire fault. Everyone's going to be hounding you about this both now and when the babies come!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi calm down, calm down," said Kaoru as both he and Hikaru threw an arm around her.

"This was all going to have to get out eventually," said Kyoya. "It's not like people weren't going to find out about at some point."

"Yeah but not like this!" said Hikaru.

"Kyoya is there anything we can do?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I've all ready looking into who it was that took the pictures and hopefully if you all lay low for a while, this story will eventually die down," said Kyoya.

"That's it, that's all we can do?" asked Hikaru.

"For now yes, the damage has all ready been done and it could be hard to recuperate from it," said Kyoya.

Haruhi groaned and looked up at Tamaki.

He looked really upset; no doubt this whole thing reminded his own situation.

"Um Tamaki, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I just whish this didn't have to happen to you Haruhi, you're too good of person for this, and it's all these two's fault!" said Tamaki sounding extremely mad and pointing at the twins.

"But Tamaki, it goes both ways!" said Haruhi as she stood up quickly. "I willing slept with both of them without protection, I'm just as responsible, I'm…," Haruhi started to stumble a little bit!

"Haruhi!" shouted the twins as each stood up and grabbed her.

"Haru-Chun!" said Hunny scared.

"Now look what you've done Boss!" shouted Hikaru, "You got Haruhi upset!"

"No hold on a minute," said Haruhi as she tried to shake them off, only to stumble again.

"Haruhi calm down," said Kaoru.

"This isn't good for you and the babies," said Hikaru.

"They're right Haruhi, I think you should consider going upstairs to rest a little," said Kyoya.

"O, Okay," said Haruhi as the twins helped her walk out of the room and upstairs.

"Just rest until you calm down okay?" said Hikaru.

"It's for the best," said Kaoru, each giving her a kiss a on the forehead before walking out of the room together.

Haruhi lay in the bed trying to clear her thought and calm down when she heard the twins' mother and the twins outside her room.

"Is she all right?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"For the most part," said Hikaru.

"Oh this is just awful, just awful! I told something was going to happen because of her!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom, don't worry I'm sure we'll get through this!" said Kaoru.

"You don't get it do you, the damage has all ready been done because of her, don't you care?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes of course we do!" said the twins.

"Good then I expect you to do the right thing regarding Haruhi you got that? She can't keep going on like this!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes Mom we will," she heard the twins mutter as they walked away.

Haruhi sat up as she heard them walk away.

"What do they mean by that I thought that, I thought that she understood!" said Haruhi. "Oh who am I kidding no one would willing approve of something like this! I can't be here any more and keep dragging Hikaru and Kaoru down!"

She grabbed a suite case from the closet and threw as many of her clothes as she could in. She then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a note, making sure to leave it on the bed where it would be seen.

Haruhi tiptoed down the stairs and to the back near the servant's entrance so no one would see her leave. She made her way to the parking garage and was relived to see her own car just pulling up, driven by one of the Hitachiin's drivers.

"Miss Fujioka, what are you doing out here with a bag?" he asked as he got out.

"I just, I need to get out of here before I casus more trouble!" said Haruhi as she threw her bag into the car.

"Could you do me a favor, could you not tell Hikaru and Kaoru you saw me out here?" she asked as she got in and drove off. Soon after it started to rain again, hard.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a little bit ashamed about leaving the way she did, but she also knew that if she told them she was leaving Hikaru and Kaoru would do everything to make her stay, but Haruhi knew she could hurt the two of them any longer like this!

Ranka sat watching TV happily when he heard the his doorbell ringing.

That was a bit surprising, it was so late at night and it was so nasty out.

"Coming, coming," he called out as he came to the door.

"HARUHI!" he shouted when he saw his daughter standing outside soaking wet.

"What, what are you doing here?" Ranka asked. Then he saw the bag!

"What happened, why are you here with a bag?" he asked.

"Dad," said Haruhi fighting tears, "Can I just come in?"

"Oh right of course," said Ranka moving so Haruhi could come in. He quickly ran and got her a towel and started to dry her off. Haruhi was so upset that she didn't stop him to do it herself.

"Please Haruhi, won't you tell me what happen?" Ranka asked as he dried her.

"I just, I just realized I can't do this any more, I can't keep living a lie like this anymore!" said Haruhi.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, this doesn't have anything to do with this now does it?" asked Ranka holding up the paper.

"Oh Dad," said Haruhi with a moan.

"Sorry dear," said Ranka. "Who the hell took these pictures any way? I'm going to kill whoever thought they could exploit you like this!"

"Yeah well you'll have to get in line behind Hikaru and Kaoru, both said the same thing," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi just why did you leave them, did they do or say something else to you about this?" asked Ranka.

"Well no, not exactly, their mother was pretty mad though. I heard them talking about how this was my entire fault and for them to make sure I'm taken care of," said Haruhi.

"Oh no," said Ranka.

"So I thought I should go and do the right thing and leave. I was probably going to cause more problems if I stayed," said Haruhi.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," said Ranka patting her hand. "Are you really sure about this?"

"No, but I just didn't want to stay there after hearing what she said," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well what are you going to do now?" asked Ranka.

"I don't know, I thought about trying to see if I can get my old apartment back but I still don't feel safe there and Hikaru and Kaoru will find me there," said Haruhi.

"You don't want them to find you?" asked Ranka.

"Not really, they'll just try and get me to come back to them and I can't do that, I can't do that to them," said Haruhi. Ranka could see a tear falling down her cheek.

"But honey, weren't you happy with them?" said Ranka.

"Yes, yes I was but I can't do it any more now that everyone knows," said Haruhi, "I mean yeah we all talked about being able to living together even after it got out but now I know that was a false thought."

"Hmm," said Ranka as he gave his daughter's hand a squeeze.

Just then the door bell started to ring again.

"Now who's here?" said Ranka as went and answered the door.

"Hello, oh it's you two," said Ranka.

"Hi, is Haruhi here?" Haruhi heard Hikaru ask.

"Uh well…," said Ranka, not sure what to say.

"We really need to talk to her, but we can't find her and she's not answering her cell phone," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well…," said Ranka.

"Please if she is here, we'd really like to talk to her," said Hikaru.

"Hang on a moment," said Ranka walking back into the living room. "They sound really desperate to talk to you honey."

Haruhi sighed.

"Fine if they want to come in then let them," said Haruhi.

A few minutes later the two of them walked into the living room and sat from Haruhi on the table.

Haruhi looked up at them briefly before looking down ashamed.

"Haruhi why did you leave?" asked Hikaru.

"I heard you and your mother talking about how this is all my fault, which it is," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I heard what she said about me causing problems," said Haruhi, "I figured I should leave before I cause more trouble."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Well actually she was talking about us, she was saying that we caused this trouble for you," said Kaoru.

"Really?" said Haruhi looking back up not convinced.

"Haruhi our mom loves you and she only wants what's best for you," said Hikaru.

"And even if she didn't and if she was going to do something like cut us off, we could manage on our own. We've created our own fashion lines and computer software, we know how to take care of ourselves and you," said Kaoru.

"But what did your mother mean when she said to take care of me regarding all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"She meant that we would look after you and make sure something like this doesn't happen again to you," said Hikaru.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, so please come home," said Hikaru.

"You scared us so much when came to your room and saw you gone with only a note," said Kaoru.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll come home," said Haruhi as she stood up and walked towards the door with her bag.

"You going to be okay Haruhi?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah Dad I'll be okay," said Haruhi giving her dad as best she could.

"Oh boys," said Ranka as Hikaru and Kaoru walked past her.

Both stopped and looked at him. Ranka grabbed their ears again.

"If my daughter ever shows up like that again you are both going to die got it!" said Ranka.

"Yes sir!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So how did you guys know where to look for me? I mean I didn't put anything about where I was gong in my letter" asked Haruhi as they group drove home.

"Well we had a strong sense that this is where you'd come," said Hikaru.

"But just to be safe we asked Hunny and Mori to check out your friend Tomoka's house and asked Kyoya to check out your old apartment and the boss is checking out the airport," said Kaoru.

"The airport, why there?" asked Haruhi.

"You said you had to get away so we convinced him that is the best place to get away," said Kaoru.

"You just wanted to get him out of the way didn't you," said Haruhi.

"Duh," said Hikaru.

"Guys what's to stop him from getting on a plain and flying off somewhere to look for me?" asked Haruhi.

Both twins just shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh god," said Haruhi.

When the group got home they twins lead Haruhi to a room where Mrs. and Mr. Hitachiin were talking and looking over what looked like house catalogs.

"Haruhi there you are, you gave us all quite the scare when no one could find you," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom tell Haruhi you don't hate her and that she isn't fully to blame for everything," said Hikaru.

"What, was that why did you left Haruhi?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Honey, I don't hate you at all, if anything I hate these two and wouldn't mind throwing them off the roof and then legally adopting you," said Mrs. Hitachiin looking at her sons who both gulped.

"I'm sorry you though I was mad at you to the point you should leave. I, I will admit I wish this didn't happen but it did and as long as you're happy I really don't care," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Now why don't you go and get some rest, you had a bad day," suggested Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry guys," said Haruhi after the three had gotten ready for bed and Haruhi found herself sandwich in between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Eh, we forgive you," said Hikaru.

"We figure it was the hormones talking anyway," said Kaoru.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi, "So what are we going about the article and the pictures?"

"Actually Kyoya said leave it to him," said Hikaru.

"Really, why do I suddenly feel sorry for the guys," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it too much," said Kaoru nuzzling his face into Haruhi's neck.

The next day when Haruhi came down to breakfast she was surprise to see a newspaper on the table waiting for her.

On the front cover it read, **"Suoh Heir Goes Crazy Again and Dashes off to Some Unknown Location," **

"He really did get on a plain didn't he?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah but we heard he's on his way back all ready," said Hikaru.

"We also all ready have reports that all the reporters are all at the airport waiting for him," said Kaoru.

"Guys," said Haruhi.

"Hey this is Tamaki we're talking about, he does do stuff like this nearly every other week," said Hikaru.

"And you know he'll come around eventually," said Kaoru.

"Okay, as long as the pressure is off us," said Haruhi. "This doesn't sound very creative for a Kyoya plan though, I mean you guys could have thought this up," said Haruhi.

"Actually we did, Kyoya's taking care of the guys who took the photos," said Hikaru.

"Man I can't believe the Suoh story is all ready over shadowing our story!" said Riki as he sat at his desk looking at the papers. "More papers are all ready running it. I mean come on the guy does stuff like this all the time!"

"Hey guys the boss wants to see you," said someone walking past.

Riki and Chikafusa quickly ran to their boss's office to see a man with dark hair and glasses standing in the office with him.

"You wanted to see us boss?" asked Riki.

"Uh yes and no, I'm not your boss anymore he is, Kyoya Ohtori. He just bought the newspaper," said the boss pointing at the black hair man.

"But he does want to talk to you."

"Are you the men that started this article?" asked the man holding up yesterday's paper.

"Yes we are like it?" asked Riki.

"Hardly, I don't think it is right to invade people's privacy by sneaking into their homes and taking persons pictures of them. Therefore your next article will be a full fledge apology to the Hitachiins and Miss Fujioka and an article as to why it's wrong to break into people's homes and then you can get started on your new jobs," said the man.

"New jobs?" said Chikafusa.

"In fact I' bet you can get started on them right away and still do them while you're writing the article," said Kyoya. He pointed at Chikafusa.

"You the printer's low, go and get the ink refilled. And you…," he pointed ad Riki, "Coffee."

"You want me to get you coffee like a sectary?" asked Riki.

"Please don't insult secretaries by referring to yourself as one. If you don't like your jobs you can quit, but I should warn you that no other newspaper will hire you now, I made sure to that," said Kyoya, "This is the only place you could still get a job."

"Seriously?" asked Riki.

"Well if you don't trust me, you can quit and see or you can get me my coffee all ready," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir!" said Riki.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Boss where are we going to today?" asked Hikaru as the group drove to where they where suppose to do for their hang out weekend.

"I'm still not talking to either of you!" said Tamaki looking out the window of the limo mad.

"Oh come on Boss all we did was ask you to do was to check out the airport, we didn't tell you had to get on a plain and jet off somewhere," said Kaoru.

"Besides it help everyone forget about this article and get off Haruhi's case," said Hikaru.

"And everyone's all ready forgotten about you're little fiasco," said Kaoru.

Tamaki still looked out the window mad.

"So where are we going Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh you'll see Haruhi, I think you'll like it!" said Tamaki.

"A parenting class?" asked Haruhi once they arrived at a community center that was offering the class.

"Yes I read about them the other day, their design for people to know who to take care of their babies when they can't afford nannies," said Tamaki, "It'll be the best way to make sure we'll know how to take care of a baby!"

"Sir you're holding the baby upside down!" said the teacher.

"Oops, sorry," said Tamaki slamming the baby down on to the counter, making everyone else jump.

"Sir you don't slam a baby down like that!" said the teacher.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to!" said Tamaki.

"I don't know if I should trust him to hold our babies when they come," said Hikaru.

"I don't think they should be allowed near him!" said Kaoru.

"What no, you'll see I can take real good care of babies!" said Tamaki.

"Sir please don't yell!" said the teacher.

"Sorry," said Tamaki.

"Anyway, why don't we get started with one of the harder jobs, changing a diaper," said the teacher as she went and demonstrated how to do so.

"That doesn't look too hard," said Hikaru as he went and changed the doll's diaper, "Hey look I did it!"

"Good job," said Haruhi.

"Mine turn," said Kaoru as he scooted the baby towards him and changed the diaper. "I did it too!"

"Good job both of you," said Haruhi as she went and tried too.

"Looks like we got diapers down pretty good," said Hikaru.

"Look Haruhi I did it!" said Tamaki holding up his baby.

"Tamaki you got in on backwards!" said Haruhi.

"What?" said Tamaki as he fumbled with his baby.

"How are you doing Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Done and changed in less then 10 seconds," said Kyoya holding up his baby.

"How about you Mori, any luck?" asked Hikaru.

Mori held up a baby all diapered up.

"Good job," said Haruhi.

"Ta-Da, look Haru-Chun," said Hunny holding up Usa-Chun in a diaper.

"Uh, okay good job," said Haruhi.

"I still say we should consider naming the baby Sakura," Hikaru heard one of the women in the class say.

"Oh but I like the name Kaede," said her husband.

"Maybe we should name it after your father if it's a boy," Kaoru heard another woman say.

"You think so, Mother would be so pleased!" said her husband.

"Has any one put any thought into what we should name the babies?" both Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Oh oh got a suggestion!" said Tamaki, "You should name one Tamaki after his favorite uncle if one's a boy and name one of them Tama if it's a girl."

"No way in hell Boss!" said the twins.

"Do you know what you're having yet Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"No not yet, we should be able to know by my next appointment though," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.

"Haru-Chun, can I make a suggestion for you?" asked Hunny.

"Sure what?" asked Haruhi.

"You should name the baby Mitsu," said Hunny.

"Doesn't that name mean honey or something like that?" asked Haruhi.

Hunny giggled.

"Mitsu doesn't that name work for either a boy or a girl?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, how about Akio," said Mori.

"Akio, doesn't that name mean manly or hero?" asked Hikaru. Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you Kyoya, do you have any suggestions?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm I have no real preference, but I could help offer some suggestion," said Kyoya as he pulled out a list.

"For someone who doesn't have some preference he seems to care a little," said Hikaru.

"One name I think might fit into the Hitachiin's form of living would be the name Ayano, Ayane, Ayami Ayoko Ayaka and Syaka for a girl which all mean color, design. There's also the name Bunta for a boy with a similar meaning," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, intresting idea," said Kaoru.

"Bunta though, I don't know," said Haruhi.

"It's just a suggestion Haruhi, nothing more," said Kyoya, "There are names Tatasuhiro and Tsuyoshi for boys that mean power, and the name Kana for either a boy or a girl with the same meaning. There the name Hisano for a girl that means plain."

"I don't know if I like the meaning, but the name sounds cute," said Hikaru.

"Let's see what else, seeing as how you are due near the end of March which is roughly near the end of winter and the start of spring there are some other name ideas. There are the names for Yukiko and Yukino for girls and the name Yuki for either boy or girl that mean snow. Then they are the names Chiharu, Gen, Haranu, Izumi, Haruna, Haruko, and of course Haruhi's name for a girl that means spring, the name Haru for a boy and the name Haruhe for either."

"Wow, a lot of those actually do sound nice," said Kaoru, "Got any more Kyoya?"

"I have several that mean flowers, Amarante Ayaka, Chika, Hanako, Himawari, Hokona, Kanon, Kohana, Momoka, Momoko, Reika, and Tsubaki for girls and the names Aoi and Hinata for both. There's also the name Kenji for a boy that means two or the name Kimi for a girl that means equal."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other at the mention of those names.

"So did you find any you liked Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"Well I have to think about it, which we can do once we know what they're going to be," said Haruhi.

"I still don't see what's wrong with the names Tamaki and Tama?" said Tamaki as he started to wave his arms around with his baby. In the process he accidentally sent the doll flying around the room and landed hard against the wall.

"Okay sir, I don't think you should be allowed to hold the doll again for the rest of class!" said the teacher as she picked it, making Tamaki go into his rejection corner.

"Yeah he's not going anywhere near the kids for a while," said Hikaru.

Some weeks later Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru all found themselves at another doctor appointment ready to find out what the babies were.

"Okay and it looks like both are still doing okay and getting nice and big," said the doctor as he moved the wand over Haruhi's belly.

"Can we tell what they are know?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, if you want," said the doctor.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who looked at each other.

"Is there a chance you could read it wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"A very, very slim chance, we're usually right 99.9% of the time," said the doctor.

"Okay then, go ahead and tell us," said Haruhi.

"Okay, let's see, if we move it around here, it looks like one is a girl," said the doctor.

"A girl huh?" said Kaoru.

"Wow," said Haruhi with a smile.

"And if we move here we can see the other's gender and know for sure if they're fraternal. Even if they're the same gender they sill could be though mind you," said doctor as he moved the wand around to the other baby, "And it looks like it's a boy."

"A boy?" said Haruhi happily, "I'm having one of each?"

"Looks like it," said the doctor.

"Cool," said Hikaru.

As Haruhi and the twins walked out of the office, Haruhi held their hands tight.

"Haruhi are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm just happy I guess. I'm going to have a son and a daughter!" said Haruhi.

You're having one of each Haru-Chun?" they heard Hunny shout happily. The three all looked over to see him, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki all sitting in the waiting room.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor told me," said Haruhi smile.

"Yay, one of each, that's so exciting!" said Hunny.

"Congratulation Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"So we'll have to deal with both an angle like the mother and a devil like the father," said Tamaki.

"Are you happy about his Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, but I would have been happy no matter what they turned out to be, as long as they're still growing healthy and strong," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, good point," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But at least now we can put some more serious thought into the names," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi…," said Tamaki.

"Not Tamaki and Tama!" said the twins.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh this exciting, one of each!" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she and Ranka clink glasses.

"I know a grandson and a granddaughter, this is just too perfect!" said Ranka as he drunk his wine.

"Another cup Ranka?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin as a servant offered both another cup.

"Oh I'd love another!" said Ranka taking the glass.

"Dad, no, no more!" said Haruhi as she put her hand over the glass.

"I think you've had enough too Mom," said Hikaru as he took her glass.

"Oh pooh," said Ranka.

"Our children don't know how to have fun!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"You two have enough fun for the both of us," Kaoru.

"So Haruhi now that you know what you're having do you have any ideas about what to name them?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We have some rough ideas," said Haruhi.

"Have you though about naming the girl after your mother at all?" asked Ranka.

"Well uh," said Haruhi.

"Oh honey, don't think you have to just because one of them is a girl, your mother wouldn't want you to feel forced to name a baby after her," said Ranka.

Haruhi nodded.

"I'll still think about it," said Haruhi. "I mean I have heard some other names I liked."

"You know I always like the name Kenta, we almost considered that name didn't we dear until we found we were having twins," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"That's right dear," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Has he been there the whole time?" asked Ranka.

"Most likely," said Hikaru.

"There was that name Taka as well for a girl," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"No T names!" said Hikaru and Kaoru. "That's the last thing we'll need!"

"But Taka doesn't sound any thing like Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"That won't matter to him!" said the twins.

"Oh because I had heard the name Toshi and I thought it sounded nice and it actually means mirror image," said Haruhi.

"Toshi?" said Hikaru.

"I like it, I think it does sound cute," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I still like that one name Kyoya said, Hisano," said Hikaru.

"Or that name Mitsu, it works for both," said Kaoru.

"Mitsu, that's a cute name," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Mr. Hitachiin, "I rather like the name Umeko for a girl."

"Umeko, it does sound nice," said Kaoru.

"How about the name of Benjirou for a boy, it mean the son of two speeches," said Ranka.

"Kind of fits," said Hikaru.

"Benjirou, I kind of like that one," said Haruhi.

"I think I heard another name Eiji for a boy that means two protectors," said Ranka.

"That could work too," said Haruhi before giving off a yawn.

"I'm sorry everyone, I guess I'm just a little tired," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, we should probably let you get some sleep, and I should be getting home," said Ranka.

"I can't wait for you to come over again Ranka, are you coming to the launch party," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she followed him to the door.

"Oh yes, your sons were nice enough to even give me a nice dress for it," said Ranka.

"Oh I can't wait to see you in it, and I can't' wait to see Haruhi in the dress they got for her," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Just be careful about going home dad it looks like it's starting to snow," said Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi," said one of her co-workers as she walked down the hall to her office, "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," said Haruhi smiling.

Most of the women had more or less loosen up a bit on her, mainly because most had a soft spot for babies and were excited about Haruhi having one. They would often stop and ask her how she was doing and or offering her suggestions and gifts.

Of course there were still some that were bitter to her, mainly Yoshe. Even when she attempted to try and act civil to Haruhi, she still came off snide.

"Hello Haruhi!" said Yoshe as she walked into the break room where Haruhi was pouring her self some juice.

"Hello Yoshe," said Haruhi calmly as she drank.

"So see you at the party this weekend?" asked Yoshe.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"The Launch Party of Course!" snapped Yoshe. She quickly calmed down.

"You do know about that party don't you?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realize you were going to be there," said Haruhi.

"Well yeah I'm going to be there, I'm there biggest fan so of course I'm coming," said Yoshe.

"You won one of the special invites too huh?" asked Haruhi.

Yoshe looked insulted and then looked like she was going to punch her.

"Yes," she finally muttered.

"Good for you, I heard those were hard to come by," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Yoshe. "Are you really sure you should be going to this since you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, Kaoru had my dressed altered to fit me and my belly," said Haruhi.

"You dress?" asked Yoshe.

"Yeah he had one dress design he really liked and wanted me to wear," said Haruhi.

"He made you a dress just for you?" said Yoshe.

"Both he and Hikaru do all the time," said Haruhi like it was nothing.

Yoshe gripped the paper cub in her hand tight.

"I'm, I'm wearing of their dresses to the party too you know that?" she said.

"Oh yeah?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I had to scrimp and save for a long time to be able to afford it!" said Yoshe.

"Cool," said Haruhi.

"Yeah because unlike some people I don't have convinces of being able to have dresses made for me for special occasions all the time," said Yoshe.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she finished her juice and walked out of the room.

"What is so special about her that they fall over her like this!" said Yoshe.

"Oh look at this picture of Kaoru they took last night!" Haruhi herd a woman say looking at a magazine article.

"That's not Kaoru, that's Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Really how can you be so sure, they said it's Kaoru!" said the woman.

"No trust me, that's Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Okay, now you're just showing off," said Yoshe walking up behind her. She grabbed the magazine and looked at it.

"You know what I bet that really is Kaoru," she said.

"No, trust me that's actually Hikaru. Kaoru was at home all night working on the some new dresses he wanted to add to the line and reveal the party, I was with him the whole time while Hikaru was running out real fast to get me some peaches, I was having a real craving for them last night," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah he does have some peaches in his hand doesn't he?" said the other woman.

"I think he was just bored and wanted to get out of the house otherwise I'm sure he would have just asked a servant," said Haruhi.

"Yeah right," said Yoshe. "You're just making that up."

"Well if you don't believe me, you can ask them at the party if you can get a chance to talk to them!" said Haruhi as she stormed off.

"What do you mean if I get a chance to talk to them, what makes you think I won't!" said Yoshe.

"I'm just saying it's going to be a big party and there's going to be a lot of other people who would like to talk to them, so it might be hard unless they really do want to talk to you, that's usually how it works," said Haruhi.

"And what makes you think they won't?" asked Yoshe.

"I don't know, I'm just saying," said Haruhi as she disappeared into the office.

Yoshe squeezed the magazine in her hand.

"I am going to make sure not only that the twins talk to me, but that Haruhi won't even be seen with them at that party!" she said.

"What are you going to do?" asked the other woman.

"I don't know yet but when I do, trust me it'll be good!" said Yoshe.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Thanks for helping me put on the dress," said Haruhi as a maid finished buttoning it up. "I knew if Hikaru or Kaoru helped me they'd just try and get me right back out of it!"

"Oh it's no problem," said the maid with a grin. "You look absolutely stunning. You are going to be the envy of everyone there!"

"Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi as she moved to the front of the mirror. The white dress made it to her feet and did actually do a good job at not really showing her belly but at the same time was fairly loose and comfortable on her.

Haruhi could hear a few sniffles and turned to see the maid fighting tears.

"I'm sorry, you just look so nice!" she said as she went and ran into the bathroom. Haruhi walked in and saw the maid dabbing her face with tissues.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Fujiokas, it's just the staff all like you and we always love getting to see you dressed up!" she said.

"Oh okay, please don't cry though," said Haruhi.

"Okay, okay," said the maid as she walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a big white shawl and wrapped it around Haruhi.

"It's getting cold out there and I saw it was going to snow, can't let you get sick now can we?" said the maid with a smile.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Fujioka, the twins wanted me to inform you, they just left to take care of the party and that you can meet them there," said a butler walking into the room.

"Oh okay, that's fine," said Haruhi.

"And may I say you look wonderful Miss Fujioka, the masters will be so please to see in that dress," said the butler.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Oh this is ridicules, how much longer are we going to have to stand in line before we finally get in?" asked one of the women from Haruhi's office.

"Just be patient Ai, we're going to be in there soon enough," said Yoshe.

"Oh, another limo," said another woman from the office, "I wonder who's in this one?"

"Who knows Asaka, it could be some weird model, some rich man son's or….," said Yoshe.

"Haruhi," said the Asaka.

She, Yoshe and the other woman all looked over to see Haruhi being helped out of the limo in her dress.

"Wow, you can't even tell she's pregnant," said Asaka.

"Hmm," said Yoshe, "Well at least we'll be in before she does!"

"Ah Miss Fujioka you're here, right this way," said a man leading her right to the door and inside.

"Hey what the hell!" shouted Yoshe, "Why are we still waiting?"

"I'm sorry, but VIPs are allowed in first," said the man.

"What?" said Yoshe, "But hasn't the party all ready started?"

"Yes and we are moving the line along as fast as we can," said the man.

"May I take your coat?" asked a different man as Haruhi walked in.

"Yes, thank you," said Haruhi, "Um you don't know where Hikaru and Kaoru are do you?"

"Yes ma'am they're down there on the main floor," said the man pointing to the stair case. Haruhi walked over to it and looked down where she saw the two standing next to the stage with their mother talking.

"Miss Fujioka I though they told us you weren't going to model!" said a woman walking up to her in one the twins' dresses. She wore a short sleeve floor length brown dress and had a name tag which read Ayaka along with the name of the dress she was modeling. All the models were wearing similar nametags.

"Oh I'm not," said Haruhi.

"You're not, oh I thought this dress was one of the line, it's so pretty," said Ayaka. "I think you look more pretty then some of the models!"

"Oh I don't know about that," said Haruhi.

Ayaka shrugged and smiled.

"You still look gorgeous," she said.

"Well thank you," said Haruhi.

"And I think he would agree with me," said Ayaka pointing behind Haruhi where Tamaki stood behind standing in awe at her.

"Haruhi, you look like a goddess!" he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she tried to back away.

"Come give you father a hug!" said Tamaki as he came and ran at her.

"No Tamaki don't!" said Haruhi.

"Hold it right there!" said Ranka as he tripped Tamaki. "You will not be hurting my daughter in any way!"

"Dad I didn't realized you were here," said Haruhi.

"Oh of course, the twins' nice mother came over with the dress and we came together, what do you think?" asked Ranka as he turned around in a dark blue dress with matching heels, "accidentally" stepping on Tamaki's hand with them.

"It's very nice Dad," said Haruhi as she pulled him away from Tamaki so he could stand up.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Tamaki as he stood up holding his hand.

"No problem," said Haruhi, "I should get down to Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Ugh, finally!" said Yoshe as she and the other girls got in and threw their coats at the coat checker, "Now where are those twins!" They walked over to the railing and looked down.

"Look there they are!" said Ai pointing towards the stage.

"Oh, they look awesome!" said Yoshe. Then she looked at the stairs, "Oh!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked towards the stairs at the same time to see Haruhi walking down them her dress extremely elegantly.

"One would almost think you were Cinderella in that dress," said Hikaru as both he and Kaoru offered her their hands.

"Thanks," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Haruhi do you want to dance?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi as Kaoru lead her to the dance floor.

"I get next one," said Hikaru.

"No problem," said Kaoru.

Yoshe glared as she watched one of the twins hold Haruhi close and dance with her around the room, but then she realized the other was alone!

"I'm going to try and talk to other one real fast!" said Yoshe as she ran to the stairs and practically jumped off them to the bottom floor.

Hikaru watched Kaoru and Haruhi dance for a little bit, not really paying attention to anyone else, so he didn't even really hear someone walk up to him and say "Hello."

Yoshe stood there for a moment, waiting for Hikaru to say something back to her.

"Um hello Mr. Hitachiin," she said again after he didn't answer.

"Hmm?" said Hikaru as he turned and saw the woman standing next to him.

"Oh hi," he said.

'Oh hi, that's it?' thought Yoshe.

"It's uh really nice to finally meet you," she said.

"MmmHmm," said Hikaru not looking at her.

"I'm having a real nice time here," said Yoshe.

"That's good," said Hikaru.

"I actually managed to wear one your dress designs to here," said Yoshe.

"Good, good for you," said Hikaru.

"In fact you're number one fan, I love all of your work!" said Yoshe.

"That's nice," said Hikaru.

"I've been following your work ever since…," Yoshe started to say, but just then the music stopped.

"Hey my turn!" Hikaru finally said as he walked over to his brother and Haruhi and started to dance with her.

Yoshe stood where she was. She was so hurt! She had just gotten a great chance to talk to one of the Hitachiin twins and he blew her off once again for Haruhi.

But then she realized that the other twin was now available.

"They both look alike what's the difference?" said Yoshe as she walked up to him.

"Hi," she said as she walked up to him.

Kaoru turned around and looked at the woman; she looked somewhat familiar but not too much.

"Hello," he said before turning around back to the refreshment table.

"Some party huh?" asked Yoshe.

"I should hope so," said Kaoru.

"I was so happy to get to come," said Yoshe.

"Are you one of the contest winners or something?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh yes," said Yoshe.

"Well good for you," said Kaoru.

"I hope I could get to come to other parties like too" said Yoshe.

"Hmm, well we were thinking about doing this again for our summer wear party as well," said Kaoru, "Maybe you'll get lucky and win again."

"Uh yes, I'm sure," said Yoshe, "Maybe I'll be able to get another one of your dresses for the party."

"Hmm?" said Kaoru.

"Like this one? I saved up just to get it. It cost me so much but it was worth it, any thing with the name Hitachiin on it is so…," Yoshe started to say.

"Isn't that from our line two years ago?" asked Kaoru, "Or was it three? It was so long ago, I'd almost forgot about that design, it's practically out of date."

'Out of date?' thought Yoshe bitterly.

"Excuse me Mr. Hitachiin, but I was wondering if I could get your picture for our magazine spread with your brother?" said a photographer walking up to them.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"And can we get some with your lovely lady friend?" asked the photographer.

"Of course," said Kaoru as he walked over to Hikaru and Haruhi, leaving Yoshe all alone.

Yoshe watched as the photographer snapped away with Haruhi standing in the middle of the twins.

'That should be me in the middle, I'm their number one fan!' she thought.

"So much for her not being seen with them huh?" said Ai as she and Asaka.

"Shut up!" said Yoshe.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Asaka.

"Just wait," said Yoshe.

"Can I please go now?" asked Haruhi after the photographer was done.

"You okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I just need to use the bathroom.

"It's on the second floor," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she walked up.

"Hey Haruhi," said Ai and Asaka jumping out in front of her, making her jump.

"Uh hi, nice seeing you both here, are you having a good time?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said they both said, "So where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom," said Haruhi as she tried to move past them.

"Oh I think it's this way," said Yoshe suddenly appearing behind Haruhi and pushing her past Ai and Asaka.

"You don't, you don't have to push me," said Haruhi.

"I'm just helping you find the door!" said Yoshe opening a door and shoving Haruhi out of it into the cold snowy outside!


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Yoshe, what the hell what are we doing out here?" said Haruhi.

"I wanted to get a good look at you dress Haruhi, it's so white, it's almost like you're wearing snow. I wonder if you anyone would know if you there was snow on your dress," said Yoshe.

"What?" said Haruhi right as she felt something hard and wet hit her face.

She reached up and felt it, realizing it was snow on her.

"What the…," said Haruhi only to suddenly felt another hit her face!

"What are you doing Yoshe?" said Haruhi looking over at her. Yoshe, Ai and Asaka each held a snow ball in her hand ready to throw it.

"You just looked like you needed a cool down is all!" said Yoshe as she threw her snowball at her! Haruhi felt the other two hit her as well, one hit her shoulder while another hit her arm.

"Stop It Please!" said Haruhi, only to get pelted again by snow.

"Then stop being so selfish Haruhi, stop hogging Hikaru and Kaoru all to yourself! There are other girls out there, it's not like you're the last one or something!" said Yoshe as she threw another ball.

"Yeah!" said Ai and Asaka throwing their's as well.

"Please stop!" said Haruhi backing up against a wall.

"We will not stop until you do!" said Yoshe, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin don't belong to you, they belong to all of us!" said Yoshe as she threw another ball.

"Yoshe please it is so cold out here and this isn't good for any of us to be out here, I don't want to fight you!" said Haruhi.

"I don't want to fight you either, but here we are," said Yoshe throwing another ball hard making Haruhi sink to her knees.

"You think I like being out here in the cold ruining my hands taking care of the slut who thinks she's better then me! Instead I would prefer being in there right now letting myself finally getting to talk to Kaoru and Hikaru and letting them realized who I am!" said Yoshe.

She threw another ball at Haruhi making her fall over on to the ground.

"Ahh!" shouted Haruhi clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god Yoshe what have you done!" said Ai as she and Asaka ran up closer to her.

"I think she's really hurt!" said Asaka looking down at Haruhi.

Yoshe looked down at her shocked.

"It, I, I didn't mean to hurt her that bad!" she said.

"Well what do we do?" asked Ai.

"She may need a doctor," said Asaka.

"Let's go back inside!" said Yoshe.

"What, but what about her?" asked Ai.

"We can't help her with out letting people on that we did this; let's get back inside where we can think. And besides who to say people aren't all ready looking for her huh?" said Yoshe as she ran and open the door, only to see a model standing there.

Ayaka turned around to the feel of a cold breeze on her back to see three women trying to get in through an emergency exit door.

"What the hell, what are you three doing?" she asked.

"Ah, we were just trying to…" Asaka tried to say.

"You three aren't trying to sneak in are you?" asked Ayaka.

"No we're guest!" said Yoshe holding up her invite.

"Then why are you sneaking in…," said Ayaka only to suddenly see something brown that stood out in the snow.

"What the…," said Ayaka as she shoved the other three women to get a better look, then she realized who it was!

"Miss Fujioka?" she said. Ayaka quickly ran back into the building.

"Help, can we get some help here?" she shouted.

Several people starting to run to the door and outside.

"What do we do now?" whispered Ai.

"Just lay low!" said Yoshe.

Haruhi barley found the strength to get to her knees, clenching her stomach. She barley heard the voiced around her asking her if she was all right until she heard one voice shouting out over the crowd.

"Haruhi, Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted as the two of them made their way through the crowds.

"Haruhi what happened?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru knelt next to her and Kaoru threw his jacket over her.

"I, I was forced outside and pelted with snow balls and then, then I fell!" said Haruhi weakly.

"You fell?" said Kaoru.

"Who did this?" said Hikaru as he stood up and looked at the crowd. No one answered.

"Who did this?" Hikaru shouted again.

"Kaoru, we should probably get her to a doctor!" said Kyoya kneeling down next to her.

"Right," said Kaoru.

"I'm not going to ask nicely again, who's responsible for this?" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru we have to get Haruhi to a doctor something could be wrong with her or the babies!" said Kaoru.

Hikaru looked down at them.

"You go ahead with her, I'm going to stay here figure out who's to blame for this!" he said.

"But Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I'll catch up with you later, just take care of her, I'll handle this," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Kaoru looking down at Haruhi, "Haruhi, can you stand?"

"I think so," said Haruhi as she steady herself against the wall with one hand held on to Kaoru's with the other.

"Kaoru," said Mori walking up behind him.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Kaoru as Mori gently scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's go, I've all ready made sure that our best doctor will be waiting for us at the hospital," said Kyoya.

"Oh my poor Haruhi," shouted Ranka as he followed after them.

"Listen everyone, no one is going leave here until I figure out who did this so you might as well just come out and confess.

"Haruhi do you know who did this to you?" asked Kaoru.

"The three girls from, from my office, they were contest winners," said Haruhi.

"I'll be right back," said Kaoru as he ran back to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Haruhi said it was some girls from her office, contest winners," said Kaoru.

Hikaru looked at his brother and then back out to the crowd.

"Where are you, don't keep hiding like this people!" he said.

"Kaoru are you still coming?" asked Kyoya walking up behind him.

"Yeah, see you at the hospital Hikaru," said Kaoru as and Kyoya walked off together.

Hikaru just stared out into the crowed.

"All right whoever you are you might as well come out and revile yourselves!" said Hikaru.

"These three were outside when I found Miss Fujioka," said Ayaka shoving the three women forward.

Hikaru glared at them.

"Why did you do this?" asked Hikaru.

"We, we didn't…," said Ai.

"Don't lie!" said Hikaru.

"How do you know we're the ones that are lying? How do you know Haruhi's not just shifting the blame on to…," said Yoshe.

"Because Haruhi wouldn't lie like that!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah she just goes and hogs people all to herself," said Yoshe.

"Hog, what are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"There are two of you and she gets to have both of you!" said Yoshe.

"Two of us, is that all you see us as? Two things like we're toys or something?" said Hikaru.

"We'll we're not, we're far from that! Granted sometimes we act like it, but we are two different people, and Haruhi was one of the first few to realize that! She's never saw as the same thing, she's always seen us as two separate people she's knows and sees things about us that make us different, meanwhile you probably don't know who I really am do you? Which one am I?"

Yoshe looked completely confused.

"You can't can you?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I…," said Yoshe.

"You can't, so instead you get jelous over the one that can, get jelous over the woman that's actually special to my sons!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"There are more women out there you know," said Yoshe.

"What women like you who attack pregnant women just because she's jelous?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin. She went and smacked Yoshe across her face.

"If I could, I'd make it so you could never wear any thing from my or my sons' clothes lines, but I'm going to say this, you are banned from our stores, and banned from any events sponsored from us from now on! Some one get them out of here!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. She turned and looked at Hikaru. "You should get caught up with the others."

"Yeah," said Hikaru. He looked at Yoshe.

"God help you if something's happen to her or her babies!" he said.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It's going to be okay," said Kaoru as he held Haruhi hand watching her lie down on one of the car seats in the limo.

"Oh my god, my poor Haruhi!" said Ranka crying his eyes out.

Kyoya held up a tissue for him.

"Thanks you," said Ranka.

Haruhi rubbed her belly.

"What's if something's wrong with one of them or both of them?" she said.

"Calm down, calm down!" said Kaoru petting her hair. "I'm sure they're going to be fine."

He could feel Haruhi squeeze his hand.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kaoru whispered to her. He held her hand the rest of the way to the hospital and only let go to let the paramedics put her onto a stretcher and take her into an examination room.

"Oh, oh," sputtered Ranka as he stood outside the room, "Please let my baby and her babies be okay!"

"I'm sure they're going to be fine Ranka," said Mr. Hitachiin patting his shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ranka.

"I was in the limo with everyone," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Really I didn't notice you," said Ranka.

"Hmm, it happens," said Mr. Hitachiin with a smile, "But I am sure Haruhi and the babies are going to be fine."

"He's right Ranka, my families' best doctors are looking after her," said Kyoya.

Ranka nodded.

"Well Doc, how is she looking?" asked Kaoru after the doctors were done examining her.

"She and the babies are fine; from what I've been told and seen she was all ready pretty close to the ground when she fell so the blow wasn't too bad. All should be all right, but I'd still like to keep her over night for observation," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Kaoru looking down at her. "You hear that, they're okay, and you're okay." He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Haruhi nodded breathing a sigh of relief.

"Get some rest okay?" said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she closed her eyes.

Kaoru and the doctor quietly walked out of the room to where his dad, Ranka, Kyoya and Mori were waiting.

"Don't worry everyone, all three are going to be fine, she's just going to stay here for the night for observation," said the doctor.

"Kao-Chun is Haru-Chun okay?" shouted Hunny running up to him with Tamaki.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Kaoru.

"There wasn't enough room in the first limo so we came in another," said Hunny.

"Where's Haruhi, is she okay?" asked Tamaki.

"She's resting Boss, but they say she's going to be fine," said Kaoru. "Hey where are Hikaru and Mom?"

"They were still taking care of the people that attacked Haru-Chun," said Hunny.

Kaoru nodded.

"Good someone had to," he said. "It's late and there's nothing more any of you can do, why don't you all just go home and get some rest too, you can all come see Haruhi tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh this all so upsetting," said Ranka.

"Ranka, why don't you come and spend the night at our house tonight?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"Oh really?" said Ranka.

"Sure, we can all come back together tomorrow," said Mr. Hitachiin as he led Ranka down the hall. He turned and looked back at his son.

"Kaoru?" he said.

"I'm probably going to spend the night here with Haruhi and see if Hikaru shows up," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Mr. Hitachiin.

Kaoru sat next to Haruhi's bed holding her hand, watching her sleep. He felt like falling asleep too, but he felt like someone should be watching Haruhi.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kaoru as the door open slowly and Hikaru walked in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"The doctors said all three are going to be okay," said Kaoru.

"That's good," said Hikaru as he too pulled a chair up to the bed and took Haruhi's hand.

"So what happen to the three that attacked her?" asked Kaoru.

"They are no longer welcome into any store owned by any of us or any events held by us and if Haruhi wants they'll be fired!" said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded.

"She'll probably want to keep their jobs knowing her," said Kaoru. "Will you stay with her; I'm going to go get some coffee."

"Sure, go ahead," said Hikaru.

The minute Kaoru was gone; Hikaru could feel the grip from Haruhi's hand tighten.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"Shh, go back to sleep," said Hikaru.

Haruhi smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're finally here," she said.

"Yeah I had to take care of some stuff back at the party, I'm sorry," said Hikaru.

"Its okay, Yoshe's a bitch anyway," said Haruhi. "Maybe she had a point though."

"Not this again," said Hikaru. "Haruhi we've discuss this remember? You are the one, for both of us."

"But don't you ever want to try and just have me to yourself?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, of course I do. When I with you like this, it feels like you are just mine, but then when Kaoru comes, I also feel like that's how it should be also, the three of us together," said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"I feel the same way," she said. "When I'm with you and just you, it fells like that's how it should be and then when I'm with Kaoru and just him, I feel like that's how it should be too.

But then when I'm with both of you, I can't help but think, that's also how it should be!"

"Me too," said Kaoru as he walked in holding two cups of coffee. "I don't know what's better." He handed of the cups to Hikaru.

"Figured you wanted one too," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Hikaru.

"But this isn't normal," said Haruhi.

"Normal?" said Hikaru.

"Normal's underrated," said Kaoru.

"It's not going to be perfect Haruhi, but then again who's life is?" asked Hikaru.

"Good point," said Haruhi.

"Let's make a pack, we won't bring this up again no matter what anyone does or says We're going to just live the life we have made for ourselves that we are happy with!" said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she put a free hand on top of her belly.

"Okay," said Hikaru as he put his hand on top of Haruhi's belly near her hand.

"Okay," said Kaoru mirroring his brother's action.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"I felt them kick," said Kaoru.

"Me too," said Hikaru.

"I think they're agreeing with us," said Haruhi.

"Of course they are," said Kaoru giving Haruhi's belly a kiss.

"They're smart kids," said Hikaru also giving it a kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The days and weeks continued to drag on with nothing serious happening to Haruhi or the babies. Yoshe, Ai and Asaka all still had their jobs, but were now officially the new leaches of the offices after what they had done to Haruhi. Even the other women who would sometimes act snide to Haruhi were starting to be nicer to her and acting snider to the three of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin officially retired and moved out into their "smaller" house, leaving the three of them to be able to finally enjoy their time together.

Haruhi kept getting bigger and bigger as the twins kept growing and growing inside of her. The nursery where also soon ready, Kaoru's for some reason turned his into the one for the girl with the bunny mobile, and Hikaru having his made up for the boy with the teddy bear mobile.

Haruhi would sometimes just find herself standing in one, thinking about how nice it would be when the baby would be using it.

The closest where also all ready filled up with new clothes for the babies from the new ones design by Mrs. Hitachiin. It was obvious she had fun doing it too.

Soon the Christmas season was upon them and everyone was getting into the giving spirit.

Haruhi was rather impressed with how the mansion had been decorated up.

"This is such a special Christmas," Haruhi heard one maid say one day.

"Well not as special as next years when the babies are here!" said another.

"Yes but this year is the first year our masters and our mistress get to share as a family," said the first maid.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. The staff had all more or less started to refer to her as mistress rather than miss like she was married to one of the twins.

"And next year the family will officially be complete," said the second maid.

"That's true; can you imagine this room next year filled with toys for the little ones? Not that there won't be much this year either from all of their friends," said the first maid.

"True, but next year the babies will actually get to play with them," said the second maid.

Both maids giggled about the thought.

"Are you getting them anything this year?" asked the first maid.

"I was thinking about it, I saw this cute toy in a store window the other day," said the second maid.

That made Haruhi think.

"You two wouldn't happen to have any suggestions about what would be a good idea to get Hikaru or Kaoru would you?" asked Haruhi walking into the room, "I'm a little stumped."

Both maids thought about it.

"Sorry no ideas off the top of my head," said the first maid.

"Me neither," said the second, "But if we have a suggestion, we'll let you know."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she looked around the room they were decorating.

"It looks great you guys are doing a good job," she said.

"Oh thank you," said the maids.

Haruhi smiled and walked out of the room, wondering no where in particular until she started to hear what sounded like Kaoru's voice coming from a room.

"I'm telling you it's a perfect idea."

"I don't know she doesn't wear much that often. That's why we stopped buying them for her remember?" said Hikaru.

"She still wears them, and I'm sure she'll wear this," said Kaoru.

Haruhi figured they were talking about her and what to get her for Christmas and quickly walked down the other way. No sense in ruining their surprise.

She went up stairs to "her" room to double check on the gifts she had all ready gotten.

Her room was right between Hikaru and Kaoru's room now with a door leading to both, so any one could go to each other room whenever they wanted.

She open her closet and looked at what she had gotten so far; A new stuffed chicken for Mori, a big box of chocolate bunnies for Hunny, a new notebook for Kyoya, some new sheet music for Tamaki to play on the piano, a new pendent for the twins' mother, a new book she though look nice for their father, and a brand new purse for her dad. Although lately it seemed that her dad was getting all the accessories from Mrs. Hitachiin. The two had apparently become real good friends. In fact since she was now "retired," Mrs. Hitachiin often hanged out at her father's bar coming up with new dresses for him and his co-workers.

She also got a new purse for Tomoka too, which Haruhi knew she was going to like.

But she still didn't know what to get the twins.

It actually made her feel like a shitty girlfriend to them.

She went and walked into Kaoru's room and looked around, trying to get an idea what it was he needed or wanted. It seemed like he didn't needed anything. Anything he did he would just go and get himself.

Haruhi sighed and walked out of Kaoru's, thought her own and over to Hikaru's room. Again there was no luck in finding anything that could give her an idea about what to get him.

"Haruhi, what are you doing in here?" asked Hikaru walking in.

"Oh um nothing," said Haruhi.

"You weren't looking for me where you?" asked Hikaru as he wrapped his arms around her as best he could.

"Yes and no," said she.

"Hmm, well here's the yes part," said Hikaru as he kissed her.

"What was the no part?" he asked.

"I was trying to think about what to get you and Kaoru for Christmas," said Haruhi.

"Oh I know what I want, you in my bed, a lot skinnier," said Hikaru as he kissed her neck.

"That's not going to happen for another few months and you know it," said Haruhi.

"I know, I know," said Hikaru kissing her shoulder. He lowered his head to Haruhi's belly, "Hurry up and come out all ready!" he said.

"Hikaru, that's not going to help," said Haruhi pushing him away.

"Couldn't hurt," said Hikaru.

"Not unless you want them to be born premature!" said Haruhi.

"No don't want that," said Hikaru patting her belly, "Just stay in there until you ready, don't listen to me I'm crazy."

"That's for sure," said Haruhi.

"Hey!" said Hikaru jumping up mad.

He looked at Haruhi mad, only to suddenly smirk at her.

"You know what, don't worry about a gift for me, you're all ready working on it right here," he said patting her belly.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "Does the same apply to Kaoru?"

"What?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"What you want for Christmas?" asked Haruhi.

"What do I want, you a lot skinnier and in my bed!" said Kaoru. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You and your brothers are hard to please," she said.

"Yeah we know, but seeing as you're still working on at least my gift, don't worry about it too much," said Kaoru. "If find something then fine, but if not, we'll just wait for another few months for the perfect present."

"Okay," said Haruhi right before Kaoru gave her a kiss too.

"You don't think she'll get mad about us getting her a present now that we told she doesn't have to get us one do you?" asked Hikaru as he and his brother walked out.

"Well she might be annoyed, but I'm sure she'll forgive us," said Kaoru looking at the picture of the present he had gotten made for Haruhi. A new heart shape 14k locket that had hers their's and the babies birthstones on the front and it folded out to for five picture slots for a picture for all five of them.

He'd had put a lot of thought of it and had liked it so much he had decided to a matching one for him Hikaru and one for each of the babies. He also had no real problem sharing the idea with Hikaru and letting him say they were from him as well.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi!" said Tomoka the minute Haruhi walked out of the elevator.

"Hi, Merry Christmas," said Haruhi.

"Just think next year you're going to be having Christmas with your babies!" said Tomoka happily.

"Yeah," said Haruhi rubbing her belly. "Weren't you going to go out of town this weekend to see your parents for Christmas and New Years?"

"Yeah, which is why I brought your Christmas present early," said Tomoka holding up a bag.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi. She knew she had forgotten something. She was supposed to bring her present for Tomoka!

"Did, did you forget my present?" said Tomoka sadly.

"I'm Tomoka, I'll make sure to get it to you when you come back," said Haruhi.

"But that won't be until after New Years!" said Tomoka.

"I'm sorry Tomoka all right, I'll…," Haruhi started to say.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said suddenly walking up behind her. Haruhi saw him hold up a bag.

"You left this in your room this morning," he said.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"No problem, you're just lucky I had to come down this way," said Kaoru giving her a kiss on the check.

"Oh Kaoru thank you so much for bringing my gift, I feel so special now!" said Tomoka happily dancing around.

Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other.

"I have some stuff to do in m office I'll see you at home, everyone's still coming over right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, so try and make it home early," said Kaoru.

"No problem as she walked to her office.

"Hey Kaoru what's in the other bag?" asked Tomoka.

"You want to see?" asked Kaoru as he reached in and pulled out jewelry case and showed the necklace to Tomoka.

"Oh wow it's gorgous," said Tomoka.

Yoshe walked to the elevator trying her best to ignore all the people who were giving her dirty looks as she past. She hated how she had become the social piranha of the office. She as about to push the button to the elevator when she heard some say, "I really think Haruhi's going to like, I put a lot of thought into it."

Yoshe turned around to see Kaoru Hitachiin in standing in the hall talking to Tomoka and showing her what looked like some sort of gold necklace.

"I even had one made for me, Hikaru and the babies," said Kaoru as he put the necklace back into the bag.

"Oh how sweet, that reminds me, I'm going to get to see my new nephew on this trip!" said Tomoka.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru putting the bag down onto a near by table.

Yoshe looked at the bag.

She had been trying to get better seeing as how she was lucky she hadn't gotten busted for what she did to Haruhi, but seeing the bag with that present in it, it just got to her for some reason.

"Well I hope you have a good trip," said Kaoru as he reached for his bag, only to not being able to feel it.

He looked over at the table and saw that it was gone. He looked around towards the elevators in time to see the same girl that had hurt Haruhi disappear into the elevator holding his bag!


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey, Hey," Kaoru shouted as he ran to the elevator only to have it shut in his face.

"Damn it!" said Kaoru pounding the door.

"Was that Yoshe?" asked Tomoka walking up behind him.

"Is that her name, all I know is that she looks like the one that insulted Haruhi at that launch party!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah that's Yoshe," said Tomoka, "Hang on." She walked over the reception's desk and asked her something. The receptionist immediately picked up the phone.

"Yoshe," she said at last. "I think you may have taken something that doesn't belong to you. Well I have two people that claim you took something that's not your's,"

Tomoka took the phone from her.

"Yoshe quit fooling around and bring back that bag, you're all ready in trouble enough as it is!" she said. "All right I'll tell him." Tomoka looked over at Kaoru.

"She says it was an "accident" and that she's really sorry and that you can come over to her place and get it back," she said.

"Is she serious, why would I even want to go to her place, why can't she just bring it back here?" asked Kaoru.

"She says she's closer to her apartment and it would be easier for you to go there and she'll gladly give it back," said Tomoka.

"All right, all right, but let her know that I'm just coming for the necklace and I don't want any fucking shit about this!" said Kaoru as the receptionist wrote down Yoshe's address for him.

He drove about three blocks away to nice looking apartment building and immediately ran up to Yoshe's floor.

"Hi" said Yoshe when she answered the door smiling sweetly.

"The bag?" said Kaoru glaring at her.

"Right, come on in," said Yoshe opening in the door wider for him.

"No thanks I'll just take the bag!" said Kaoru tapping his foot.

"Right," said Yoshe as she walked into the apartment, leaving the door open. "You sure you don't want to come in?"

"No thanks," said Kaoru.

"You sure, there was something I wanted to show you," said Yoshe.

"I'll just take the bag please," said Kaoru.

"Right, just a minute," said Yoshe.

"How hard is it to get a bag?" asked Kaoru poking his head into the apartment, only to wish he hadn't. Inside he found all sorts of memorabilia of him and Hikaru!

"Okay if this doesn't suggest the need for physic help then I don't know what does," he said.

"Oh I see you came in after all," said Yoshe walking up to him.

"Where's my bag?" asked Kaoru.

"Right here," said Yoshe holding it up.

Kaoru grabbed it out of her hand and looked in only to see four cases instead of five.

"Why is one missing?" he asked.

"One's missing, hang on," said Yoshe walking back into the apartment.

"Here, you should see this," she said as pressed the play button her DVD player.

"What the?" said Kaoru as he walked into the apartment to see what looked like him and Hikaru as high scholars in basket ball uniforms!"

"Oh my god this is that stupid video Renge made us make back in high school!" he said.

"You would not believe what I had to do to get that! You still look dreamy as high school people!" said Yoshe.

"Don't you think this is a little bit too much?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm like your number one fan, I love everything about you!" said Yoshe.

"Everything, does that include what makes us different?" asked Kaoru.

"What," said Yoshe.

"This isn't healthy, what you have here isn't healthy. I realize you like us because we look nice but that's all you know about us, Haruhi knows a lot about us besides our looks all right. And look you are a very attractive woman and obviously really smart. There are a lot of guys who would like to try and be with you, why don't you worry more about that then living in the fantasy because I guarantee you'll be a lot happier. Now can I please have that necklace?" said Kaoru.

Yoshe handed him the necklace.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas," said Kaoru as he walked away.

Yoshe watch him go before walking back into her apartment. She looked around the different things she had of the twins. Hell she couldn't even tell who was who in most of them.

She couldn't remember the last time she even been out with another guy.

'It is Christmas Eve,' she thought, "Maybe I should go out and try to see if I can get lucky."

"It's getting late, where do you think Kaoru could be?" asked Haruhi sitting next to Hikaru as the two of them and her friends listen to Tamaki play the new music Haruhi had gotten him.

"I have no idea, he should have gotten home right away after dropping off your gift," said Hikaru.

"I thought I heard him and Tomoka talking but then I got a phone call and got caught up in it," said Haruhi.

"So Haruhi what do you think?" asked Tamaki as he finished the new song.

"It was very lovely Tamaki I'm glad you like the music," said Haruhi.

"Like it, I love it! I'll make sure to teach it to you children when they're old enough," said Tamaki.

"If they want to," said Haruhi.

"Oh but Haruhi, I got those two toy pianos just for them!" said Tamaki pointing to the two toys near the tree.

"I know, but maybe they won't want like it," said Haruhi.

"Won't like it?" said Tamaki sadly retreating to his rejection corner.

"It's a maybe Tamaki a maybe! Maybe they would like to try," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" said Tamaki.

"I don't know they have to be born first," said Haruhi. Just then Kaoru ran into the room still wearing the outfit he had been wearing at Haruhi's office looking kind of dirty.

"Kaoru where have you been?" asked Hikaru.

"Ah something came up with the Haruhi's present," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her.

"Well here, we've all ready open our presents," said Haruhi handing Kaoru his.

"Cool," said Kaoru as he open them. He looked over at the tree and saw all of the toys that had been bought for the babies.

"Geeze they're not even born yet and all ready they've got more then enough toys," he said.

"Hmm well it seems like they are the more popular people want to buy for," said Kyoya who was making good use of the new notebook Haruhi had gotten him.

"It's fun to buy for babies, they have so many cute things," said Hunny who was eating the chocolate Haruhi had gotten him.

Mori smiled and nodded, holding the new stuff chicken in his lap.

The group spent the rest of the evening together, talking and enjoying each others company until it got late and their friends all had to leave.

"See you guys at new years," said Hikaru as he showed them out.

"So Haruhi do you finally want to see our present?" asked Kaoru as he pulled out a case from his bag.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi.

"Open it," said Kaoru.

Haruhi slowly open the case to see the beautiful necklace in it.

"Oh wow," she said as she held it in her hand.

"You like it?" asked Hikaru as he sat back down next to her.

"Yeah it's pretty," said Haruhi.

"Open the locket part," said Kaoru. Haruhi did and saw that her picture and Hikaru and Kaoru's picture all ready in there and two spots still empty.

"Those two spots are for the babies' pictures when they come," said Kaoru.

"Hmm nice," said Haruhi.

"Here," said Hikaru as he went and helped her put it on.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she rubbed it in her hands. "I know you said I didn't have to get you anything but I did." She held up two boxes.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru open them.

"It's kind of a hockey commoner's gift," said Haruhi as Hikaru and Kaoru each pulled out a new mug that both said "1 Dad" on it.

"Ha, look at that," said Hikaru.

"Cute," said Kaoru.

"You like them?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru and Kaoru both smiling at her. Both leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Later a maid walked into the room to check on the fire to see the three of them sleeping together on the couch, a blanket all wrapped around the three of them.

She sighed happily at the sight as she put out the fire.

'And just think next year there could very well be two more sleeping on the couch with them,' she thought as she tiptoed out of the room, leaving them all alone.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello Haruhi!" Tomoka cheered as she danced into her office.

"Hello Tomoka, welcome back how was visiting with your parents and brother's family?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just wonderful, want to see some pictures of my nephew?" asked Tomoka as she pulled out a huge stack.

"Oh he's adorable," said Haruhi, rubbing her own belly in the process.

"I know makes you think about your own huh?" asked Tomoka.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"That reminds me, would you want to hang out this weekend?" asked Tomoka.

"This weekend?" asked Haruhi checking her schedule. "No I'm actually free."

"Good," said Tomoka as she danced out of the room.

'I wonder what she has in mind,' thought Haruhi.

When Tomoka showed up at the mansion on Sunday, everyone all could see she was trying to act cool, but at the same time it looked like she was also fighting the urge to spill something out.

"I don't understand why you hang out with her?" asked Hikaru.

"She always seemed really nice," said Haruhi.

"More like weird," said Kaoru.

"Guys really?" said Haruhi as she and Tomoka walked towards the door.

"You two have fun on your girl's day out," said called out the twins.

"Thanks we will," said Tomoka.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Haruhi as she and Tomoka took off in Tomoka's car.

"Oh you'll see," said Tomoka. So the two drove on and on, not really saying much; Haruhi tried to get a feel for where they were going, but nothing seemed to click, until Tomoka finally came to a stop.

"Here we are," she said happily. Haruhi got out and looked up.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she stared up at her old high school Ouran Academy.

"For something very special!" said Tomoka as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and lead her towards the high school building.

"Tomoka it's Sunday, the school's closed," said Haruhi.

"Trust me, it'll be open," said Tomoka as she opened the main door.

"What the heck?" said Haruhi as she allowed Tomoka to lead her into the building. She followed Tomoka up the stairs, down the hall until reaching the end.

"Here we are," said Tomoka as they came and stood outside a room.

"What the?" asked Haruhi as she realized they were standing in front of Music Room 3, the old club room.

"What are we doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll see," said Tomoka as she opened the door. Haruhi could see the familiar aura of roses suddenly fly out and Haruhi heard a loud "Welcome!"

Haruhi gasped as she walked into the room to see nearly every girl that had ever been a host club client in the room, each holding a gift of some kind.

"Welcome Haruhi," said Tomoka.

"W, Welcome, welcome to what?" said Haruhi.

"Why to your baby shower of course," said Mrs. Hitachiin suddenly appearing in the middle of the room.

"Baby Shower?" said Haruhi.

"Surprise!" said all of the girls, "Congratulations Haruhi!"

"Surprise," said Tomoka.

"Than, thank you!" said Haruhi as she walked into the room among all of the women, all smiling at her.

"Over here Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin ushering Haruhi over to one of the old pink couches that still looked good as new.

"Surprise Haruhi?" asked Tomoka as she sat down beside her.

"Very did you do all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Not really, your boyfriends' mother asked me to bring you here," said Tomoka, "She's the one who planned everything."

"Yeah but how did she know to invite all of these girls?" asked Haruhi.

"From what I heard that Kyoya gave her a list of all of the girls that were ever involved with your little host club at some point or another," said Tomoka.

"Everyone?" said Haruhi, "Does that include…,"

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's that?"!" said Tomoka, "Does anyone else feel that?"

"Yeah we feel it, it's not as bad as what's coming next though," said Haruhi.

Suddenly a shrill laughter began to fill the room Renge emerged up from the floor on her rig!

"Haruhi Fujioka, the new mother to be!" she said.

"Hello Renge," said Haruhi, "Surprise to see you here. I thought you had gone back to France."

"Well even if I had I would have naturally come back for something as important as this. I can't believe this is the first I'm hearing about you being pregnant! What are you having?" asked Renge as she came and sat down next to her.

"The doctor said it's a boy and a girl," said Haruhi.

"Oh how wonderful, both are going to look as cute as you did!" said Renge.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"All right now people, it's time for the most important part," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she came and stood in front of Haruhi, "Present time!"

All the girls squealed with delight.

"Line up signal file please," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Me First!" said Renge as she came stood in front of Haruhi, "I got these to read to your precious little ones!" She held up a big stack of manga books.

"It's about a poor high school torn between two different lovers who are brothers, sort of like you!" said Renge.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

'That's not going to happen though,' she thought.

One by one the girls came up to Haruhi and presented their gifts to her. Most Haruhi remembered, but there were some she didn't remember too well, or that they changed their name due to marriage. Haruhi still smiled and accepted all of their gifts politely, most wound up being either clothes or toys.

"Hello Haruhi, it's been so long hasn't it?" asked one girl walking up to her.

"Yeah it has Miss Kurakano," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Actually it's Soga now," said Momoka.

"Really you and Kazukiyo huh, that's so nice," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, we're so happy!" said Momoka.

"That's good," said Haruhi with a big smile.

"And we're trying to have a baby of our own," said Momoka.

"Oh really well good luck to you," said Haruhi.

"All right ladies next," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We can talk later right Haruhi?" asked Momoka.

"Sure, of course we can," said Haruhi as she turned to see who the next guest was.

"Hello Haruhi," she said in cool calm voice.

"Oh Hello Miss Kanako, how are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm very well, I'm happily married to Tohru and we have a small son of our own, he's about one year old now," said Kanako.

"Oh that's so nice," said Haruhi.

"I know, you should know, having a baby may be hard but the minute you look at their little face you'll know it was worth every inch of if!" said Kanako.

Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"I may not be looking forward to the pain part but I'm excited about the aftermath of getting to hold them," she said.

"Yes that is the best part, the first time you hold them," said Kanako.

"Next," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We'll talk later right?" said Kanako.

"Of course," said Haruhi with a smile as she turned to welcome the next guest.

"Hello book worm!" said a figure in a black shawl.

"Kirimi Nekozawa?" said Haruhi surprise, "Is that all I am to you still?"

Kirimi giggled.

"Sorry old habits die hard," she said, "Any way here's my gift." She held up a big black box and inside where two black cat hoodies for babies.

"Oh how, cute," said Haruhi as she held the two.

"Oh that's not all," said Kirimi.

"What?" said Haruhi as looked back into the box and realized there where two cat puppets in there as well.

"Um okay then," said Haruhi.

"Next," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We shall talk again I'm sure," said Kirimi as she walked away.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Talk about your freaks," whispered Tomoka.

"You should meet her brother," said Haruhi.

Tomoka looked scared.

"My, my, my Haruhi, Kyoya said you were getting big, but I had no idea you were this big," said Kyoya's sister Fuyumi as she walked up to her holding a big box.

"Oh thanks, it's nice to see Fuyumi," said Haruhi.

"Fuyumi, you should know better then to insult someone like that, lords knows how big you were when you were with child," said Fuyumi's mother walking up next to her. She smiled at Haruhi.

"I think you look just fine Miss Fujioka," said Mrs. Ohtori.

"Thank you ma'am," said Haruhi.

"And I hope you have a very safe delivery," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

Haruhi kept accepting many more gift for most the day while the other girl engaged in small talk most loving the chance to get reacquainted with each other.

Haruhi was surprise to see how warn out she was by the time it was all done.

"So Haruhi, have a good time?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes it was nice to get to see all of the girls again," said Haruhi.

The sun was starting to set when Haruhi finally returned to the mansion with all of her gifts which the servants immediately started to go through and take up to the babies' rooms.

"If you're looking for the masters they're in the dining room with your other friends," said a butler.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she made her way there.

Everyone was sitting around the table laughing and talking, and Hunny was of course eating some cake.

"Hi guys," she said as she came and sat down with them.

"Hi," said the twins. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, did you know your mother was throwing me a baby shower?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Hmm no not really," they said.

"Well she did, in the old club room none the less and she invited all of our clients!" said Haruhi.

"What, you mean we missed a chance to shower you with gifts for the babies?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki you guys all ready "shower" us with gifts for the babies as it is!" said Haruhi, "Hell I bet you guys all brought some this time too."

"Well yes, but that's besides the point!" said Tamaki as he brought out two new dolls, Mori brought out a stuffed chicken and stuffed tanuki, Hunny had two new dolls as well, and Kyoya had two sets of building blocks.

"See, you guys shower me enough as it is, but I like all the gifts you've given so far," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so wonderful," said Tamaki.

"So are you guys, these babies are going to be so lucky to have people like you guys in their lives," said Haruhi looking down lovingly at her belly.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sighed happily to herself as she Hikaru and Kaoru walked down the hall to her first Lamaze class.

"I'm surprise we were able to come to this thing even though the first class is falling on a hang out weekend," said Haruhi.

"Yeah right?" said Hikaru.

"And the boss didn't even seem to care too much. He must understand that this is more important," said Kaoru.

"Or maybe not," said Hikaru as the three walked into the room and saw Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori all ready there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Haruhi as she and the twins walked over to them and got her matt set up.

"What else, we're here to do what we can to help you learn how to give birth," said Tamaki.

"Why would that matter to you guys?" asked Haruhi as Kaoru helped her to sit down on the matt.

"Oh Haruhi, Daddy just wants to know what to do to help," said Tamaki.

"What?" said Haruhi. "Tamaki you don't actually think you're going to be in the delivery room do you?"

"Why wouldn't a father want to watch his daughter give birth?"

"Tamaki, my real dad isn't even going to be in the room, so what makes you think I'll let you in?" asked Haruhi.

"You don't want Daddy to be there?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki there is no way in hell I will let you be in the room. The only two people I'll want in the room are Hikaru and Kaoru!" said Haruhi.

"I'll make a not of that," said Kyoya.

Tamaki went and took his rejection pose.

"Sir that's not quiet the right position the woman should be in," said the instructor.

"You don't think I was too hard on him to you?" asked Haruhi.

"Nah, you've been harsher to him before," said Hikaru.

"So uh which of you is the father?" asked the woman sitting near Haruhi.

"I am," said the twins, "He is."

The woman looked up at her husband who just shrugged.

"If it makes sense to them," he said.

"So what are you having?" asked the woman.

"A boy and a girl," said Haruhi.

"Ohh, twins huh? How sweet, we're just having a girl," said the woman.

"We're thinking of calling her Emi," said the husband.

"Oh that's a pretty name," said Haruhi.

"What are you going to name yours?" asked the woman.

"We still have no idea at this point," said Hikaru.

"Yeah it can be really hard to pick out the perfect name," said another woman near by. "We're still arguing over whether we like the names Saya or Sada."

"Tough choice I bet," said Haruhi.

"We were thinking about naming our son Tamaki," said a different woman.

"A truly wonderful name to be sure madam," said Tamaki as he came sat knelt next to her.

"Uh thank you," said the woman.

"Hey buddy back off, this is my wife!" said the husband shoving him away, "Freak."

"Tamaki leave the other people alone," said Haruhi.

"Wait his name's Tamaki? Forget that then," said the husband.

"Oh but honey it's such a nice name," said his wife.

"Haru-Chu, have you put any thought into naming one Mitsu?" asked Hunny.

"We've put a lot of thought into many names Hunny," said Haruhi.

"I actually like it though," said Kaoru, "For the boy or the girl."

"I still like the name Hisano myself," said Hikaru.

"You guys really like those two names huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," they both said.

"Well why don't we use those names then? We can name the boy Mitsu and the girl Hisano?" said Haruhi.

"You really want to use those names?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure, for the time being. But it's not like its permanent or anything, we can still change our minds if we get a better idea," said Haruhi.

"But for right now you're thinking of using the name Mitsu Haru-Chun?" said Hunny excitedly.

"Sure if Kaoru likes it," said Haruhi smiling at him.

"Yay!" said Hunny.

"Um ma'am, I hate to be rude, but could you have someone take the child out?" asked the instructor.

"Oh he's fine, he won't do that again," said Haruhi.

"Okay then," said the instructor as she walked among the other mothers helping where she could.

"Sorry Haru-Chun," said Hunny.

"It's okay," said Haruhi.

Just then Hikaru's cell phone went off.

"What the?" said Hikaru as he pulled it out.

"It's Lei, I better take this," he said. He knew Lei wouldn't be calling him like this unless it was urgent.

"Do you think everything's all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Hard to say Lei wouldn't be calling unless it was important," said Kaoru.

"Lei, is everything all right?" Hikaru asked as he walked out of the room.

"Well sir, you know that company in America we were trying to get a contract with?" said Lei, "It seems like another company is binding for the contract and well somehow, someway they've convince the C.E.O. of the American company that he should meet with just he CEOs of both companies and them alone, so he's only going to meet with you or your brother to discuss why we should get the contract. I've tried and tired to talk him out of it, but he said he only wants to talk to you and the CEO of the rival company," said Lei.

"Seriously?" said Hikaru.

"Yes sir," said Lei.

Hikaru sighed.

"When does he want us there?" he asked.

"By the day after tomorrow," said Lei.

"That soon, seriously?" asked Hikaru

"Yes sir, I've also been trying to stall, but he won't listen," said Lei.

Hikaru sighed in frustration.

"All right, go ahead and schedule the flight, and get a hold of someone at the house to get my bags packed," said Hikaru.

"Yes sir," said Lei.

Hikaru slowly walked back into the room and over to Haruhi and Kaoru.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I have to leave for a buissness trip, something really bad has come up with a buissness deal we were hoping to make," said Hikaru, "And I have to be in America by the day after tomorrow."

"That soon?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, so as soon as we're done with this class, I should get home and get ready," said Hikaru.

"Sure, how long are you going to be gone though?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know but it shouldn't be too long," said Hikaru giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

Once the class was done as the group was about to walk out, Kaoru's phone started to go off.

"Hang on, I'll catch up," said Kaoru as he pulled it out and saw that it was Kai.

"Kai is there a problem?" asked Kaoru.

"Well sir, you know the show that was supposed to happen in Italy?" said Kai.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru.

"Well sir, you know the man we hired to supervise the show and it's set up? It appears he's quitting the show," said Kai.

"Wait, what?" said Kaoru.

"He called saying he can't do it any more, he can't stand it and he's quitting," said Kai.

"Oh god," said Kaoru, "Well what did you say to him?"

"I tried talking to him, but he said there's no way he's going to stay on," said Kai.

Kaoru sighed.

"Ask him if he'll wait at least until we come down and talk to him," said Kaoru.

"I all ready did, and he said that unless you're there in two days, he walks," said Kai.

Kaoru sighed.

"Okay, I'm sure that won't take too long," said Kaoru, "Can you get a flight ready?"

"Yes sir," said Kai.

"Kaoru is everything all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it looks like Hikaru's not the only one that has to leave," said Kaoru, "There's a problem with the show that's happing in Italy, so I have to leave to straighten it all out."

"You're leaving too?" asked Haruhi.

"It's shouldn't be for too long, just for a few days until I straighten it all out," said Kaoru.

"Well okay then," said Haruhi.

"I bet you'll barley even realize we're gone," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi, feeling a little batter, but not by much.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So who is this other company we're competing against anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"Another company from America, the new CEO recently took over from his father who worked hard over the years to make the company quiet successful to the point the felt ready to retire and let his son take over," said Lei as the two walked to the meeting room. "His name's Luke Walker."

As they walked in, they found three men all ready talking and joking. They all turned around to look at Hikaru and Lei.

"Hey check it out, it's the foreign guy," said one.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Oh right I should have mention this sooner, he's a full fledge bigot," said Lei.

"Great," said Hikaru as he walked over to the other side of the table and took a seat.

"So are you guys Chinese or Japanese?" asked Luke as he and his associates sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm Chinese, my boss is Japanese, if you've done your research you would have know that," said Lei.

"Oh lad-de-da, little Miss Chinese knows her stuff," said Luke, "I bet you don't know my origin."

"Your German Irish, your mother's family is mostly from Germany, and your father's is mostly from Ireland," said Lei.

Luke looked at his associates confused.

"Nice that probably shut him up," said Hikaru.

"Or probably antagonized him," said Lei.

Just then the door to the room open again and is stepped a man in early fifties followed by a two men and at two women.

"That's Mr. Albert Springdale, the CEO of the company we want the contract with," said Lei.

Hikaru nodded and watched as the man walked around the table to the very end and sat down.

"Well welcome gentlemen, Mr. Hitachiin I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice," said Mr. Springdale.

"Oh yes it was no problem," said Hikaru.

"Well then let's go ahead and get started," said Mr. Springdale.

"Of course sir, we have our initial report right here about why you should consider having the contract with our company sir," said Lei as she got up and past out several folders to Mr. Springdale and his associates.

"Hmm, impressive," said Mr. Springdale, "What have you got for us Walker?"

"Well sir, we don't have anything," said Luke.

"What?" said Mr. Springdale.

"You see sir, the way technology works; you never know what will happen or what will come out next. It can change with just a snap of your fingers. Sure Mr. Hitachiin here may have this report, but he probably had it made up a few days ago, who knows how much happened between then and now. Who's to say that even the smallest thing might have changed between then and now," said Luke. "That's why I was hoping to get a chance to talk Mr. Hitachiin before the meeting to ask him this, but I'd like to see how thoroughly a report each of us can give within twenty four hours."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"What don't you think you can get something similar like this in twenty four hours?" asked Luke.

"Could you Mr. Hitachiin?" asked Mr. Springdale.

"Well we could offer something up for you by tomorrow," said Lei.

"All right then, lets what you two can give me in twenty four hours, we'll meet back here tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp!" said Mr. Springdale as he and his associates all got up and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry I'm sure if you pray to the precious Buddha or whatever his name is he'll give you the divine wisdom of the dragon for help," said Luke as he and his men walked out laughing.

Hikaru and Lei both looked at each other.

"Well?" said Hikaru.

"I can probably get something good up by tomorrow for him," said Lei, "But something tells me Luke is trying to stall so we'll crack and just give up."

"Great," said Hikaru.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure once I show what we can do in twenty four hours we'll be in the front running," said Lei.

"Okay," said Hikaru, "And then can we go home?"

"Yes sir I'm sure we can go home then," said Lei.

"Here we are sir," said Kai as she and Kaoru pulled up in front of a huge arena.

"Looks nice, let's go see what all the fuss is about," said Kaoru as the two climbed out and walked inside.

The minute they walked in, they heard a loud bang!

"What the?" said Kaoru as he and Kai followed the sound.

"Oh dude, nice going," said someone.

Kaoru and Kai walked up to see two men standing over a big amplifier each holding a beer bottle.

"What the hell, are you two drunk?" asked Kaoru.

"Not yet working on it!" said one of the men as he took another drink.

"Give those here!" said Kai as she snatched the bottles from the men.

"Hey easy there lady," said one of the guys.

"You guys are going suppose to be working not drinking!" said Kai.

"Oh calm down, we're just having some fun," said first guy.

"Yeah well fun times over," said Kai.

"What, now where's the fun in that?" asked the second man.

"This isn't suppose to be fun, this suppose to be work," said Kai.

"Says who?" said the guys.

"I do," said Kaoru.

"Who died and made you boss?" asked one.

"I more or less did," said a man walking past the group to the door.

"Mister Ricci, wait!" said Kai as she ran after him.

"Wait, I've have waited long enough and my patients has officially worn thin!" said Mr. Ricci as he continued to headed to the door.

"Hey you said you'd wait for us to come to and talk before you quit," said Kaoru running after him too.

"Yes and now I'm talking, I will never work for you again!" said Mr. Ricci as he walked out the door.

Kaoru and Kai both looked at each other.

"Well know what do we do?" asked Kaoru.

"Well sir, I think we should try and make sure the show stays on schedule for the time being while I try to find someone new to supervise the show for you," said Kai.

"You think you can?" asked Kaoru.

"I will work night and day sir until we find one and we can go home," said Kai.

"Okay," said Kaoru as he walked to the main room.

"Oh god!" he said as he looked around. Everything was either half way set up or not even set up at all! Most of the workers were sitting around talking or drinking and he didn't even see any models.

"Oh dear," said Kai walking into the room.

"Are you people the new supervisors?" asked a woman with glasses walking up to them.

"For the time being I guess," said Kai coming up next to Kaoru, "You must be Mrs. Lanza, in charge of wardrobe?"

"Yes and I should tell you, your lucky I'm not quitting myself, I am very tempted to at this point! I've had my share of snooty or difficult people, but believe me, the ones working this show take the cake! Each one seems to want to wear a dress they weren't assing and even if they get it they then want another and they are all complaing about what order they go out on and no matter how often I've changed the rotation, no one's happy with it!" said Mrs. Lanza.

"Well uh thanks for sticking around," said Kaoru.

"Don't thank me just yet, I'm still contemplating quitting," said Mrs. Lanza, "But if you can prove to me that you can get this show going, I will stick around."

"Okay thank you," said Kai.

She and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Don't worry sir, I will find someone to come and help supervise the show so you can go home to Miss Fujioka," said Kai.

"Okay, thank you Kai," said Kaoru as he looked out at all the confusion and chaos.

"This is going to take a lot of work," he said.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"And that's why sir I think we should see who can do the best slid show in say one hour," said Luke Walker with a confident smile!

"What?" said Hikaru.

"What's the matter Mr. Hitachiin, don't you think you can get something set up in an hour?" asked Luke.

"Can you?" said Hikaru.

"Of course we can who says we can't?" asked Luke.

"Because every challenge you given us so far, you found a way to create another challenge and not do any kind of presentation from the last challenge!" said Hikaru.

"Sir, calm down," said Lei.

"He has a point Walker you haven't shown us much over the past month," said Mr. Springdale.

"I can't help it if I think of a way that will mostly likely demonstrate how hard working someone is," said Luke.

"Can you give me something in an hour Mr. Hitachiin?" asked Mr. Springdale.

Hikaru looked at Lei who nodded.

"Very well, see you all back here in an hour," said Mr. Springdale.

Hikaru glared at Luke as he walked out.

"He'll probably just hang out at the bar during the whole time and have some sort of excuse as to why he didn't do it," said Hikaru.

"No kidding," said Lei as they walked to the office that had been set up for them to work in. Luke had one too, but it seemed like he never used it.

"So what should we do?" asked Hikaru.

"Leave it to me," said Lei.

"But you do mostly everything," said Hikaru.

"Yes and anything that we'll have to do for the contract will most likely be done by your employees and not by you. Your job is basically to manage and that's what you're doing by allowing me to work," said Lei as she sat down at the computer and began to work. "Maybe you should go call Miss Fujiokas, I'm sure she misses you."

"Yeah good idea," said Hikaru.

"I still don't see why I can't wear the ruby fire gown!" said a model.

"Because you said you wanted to wear the silver moon gown!" said Kaoru.

"Well now I changed my mind, I want to wear ruby fire!" said the model.

"If she gets the ruby red fire then I want the silver moon!" said another model.

"Oh no you don't, that one is mine!" said another.

"Well then I get to wear Blue Ocean!" said a different model.

"Oh no, if blue ocean is up for grabs then I get it!" said another different one.

"And you wonder why I'm so tempted to quit," said Mrs. Lanza.

"Right sorry Mrs. Lanza," said Kaoru, "Ladies please, will you all just write down what gown you'd like and then hand them to my assistant so we can go through them and give you the dress you'd like."

The girls all sneered and walked to their dressing tables to write something down on handed it to Kai.

"I'll have the new line up tomorrow," said Kai as she and Kaoru walked out of the dressing room.

"Like you've done every night since we've got here!" said Kaoru as they walked out on to the stage.

"Whoa, watch it!" said Kaoru as he shoved Kai out of the way of a falling light.

"Again?" said Kai, "Who was in charge of this?"

"Sorry it slipped," said a man from the rafters.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, this time, why don't go some where safer," said Kai.

"Like home," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry sir, you're right, we have been here too long," said Kai, "And unfortunately I haven't found any one to help take over."

Kaoru sighed.

"Why don't you go call her, she might like getting to hear from you," said Kai.

"Okay," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sat in one of her babies' nurseries holding one of the stuff toys in her lap sadly.

She was feeling so lonely. What had started out as a simple two or three day trip had now lastly nearly a full month and it was going on two, closer and closer to her due date. She was still a few weeks away but it stilled cutting it closer.

"Miss Fujioka," said a maid as she came into the room into the carrying a phone.

She hated to see how upset Haruhi looked no doubt unhappy that neither Master Kaoru nor Master Hikaru had returned. Not that she blamed her, she'd hate the idea that the father of her child wasn't around for the birth.

Haruhi looked up at her.

"Master Hikaru is on the phone for you," said the maid.

"Thank you," said Haruhi taking the phone, "Hello Hikaru."

"Hey Haruhi how are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm okay, are you going to come home soon?" asked Haruhi.

"Ah not right away, hopefully soon though," said Hikaru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, we're working hard to get to come home," said Hikaru.

"It's okay, I understand this is important, I'm still a few weeks away from the due date anyway," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry I'll be there for it, I promise" said Hikaru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

Lei looked over at his boss; she wanted to show him what she had come up with for his approval, but at the same time didn't want to interrupt his conversation with Haruhi.

Hikaru looked over at her and realized she was done and he should probably look it over.

"Listen Haruhi I should go, I got to get back to work I'll call you later okay?" said Hikaru.

"Oh um sure," said Haruhi, "By."

Hikaru sighed sadly as he walked over to the computer to see what Lei had done.

Haruhi sighed sadly to herself as she sat in her chair when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Haruhi, how are you doing everything going okay for you and the babies?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah we're all fine," said Haruhi, "How are you?"

"I'm fine just a little stressed out," said Kaoru.

"It's still not going well huh?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm still going to be stuck here, but I will try and get home soon," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "By."

She quickly hanged up so Kaoru didn't her cry. The last thing she wanted was to make him worry about her and know she was upset.

The truth was though; she was upset, really upset. She knew it wasn't either one of their faults, that they were just doing their jobs but she was really wanted them home! Not only was it so close to her due date but she was lonely with out them. Even though she had the servants and the other guys coming over all the time, it just wasn't the same. She never realized how lonely she could with one or both of them.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Fujioka," Haruhi opened her eyes and saw a maid standing next to her chair.

"I fell asleep in here again huh?" asked Haruhi.

The maid nodded. Haruhi had been mostly sleeping in the nurseries ever since the twins left.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked the maid.

"Yes," said Haruhi as she let the maid help her up. "I need to get ready for work."

"Are you sure ma'am?" asked the maid.

"Why not, I got to stay busy," said Haruhi.

"Um Miss Fujioka, would you like it if you had some of your friends come over tonight?" asked the maid.

"Why not," said Haruhi blankly.

The maid sighed.

'Please Masters, come home soon,' she thought.

Hikaru looked out his hotel window, thinking about the talk he had with Haruhi. They had been gone too long haven't they?

"Lei, how bad would it be if we were to just give in and let Walker take the contract?" he asked.

Lei looked down at her notes.

"Well sir, I don't think it should hurt us too much. Granted we will have to lay off some people, and our figures might fall a little, but it shouldn't hurt us too much," said Lei.

"But people would still lose their jobs huh?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes sir," said Lei.

Hikaru sighed.

"I see," he said.

"Sir if I may offer a I suggestion?" asked Lei, "Although I hate the idea of loosing to that ass hole and making people loose their jobs, I think you should consider dropping it and go home to Miss Fujioka so you can be there when the babies come."

Kaoru looked into the mirror sad. If he was upset about being away he could only imagine what Haruhi was going through. He wanted to be home with her so badly.

"Sir, we should be getting down the arena don't you think?" said Kai knocking at the door.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there," said Kaoru.

Kai sighed to herself. She hated that her master was being forced to stay here for so long. IT wasn't even suppose to lasting for so long, it was suppose to have been taken care of a month ago and he should have been home by now, not still here, cutting it closer and closer to Miss Fujioka's due date. But it had and all because she couldn't find any one brave enough to stay on as supervisor for the show. It actually made her feel like she was failing him as an assistant and that was making her mad, really mad. Kai wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep her cool with these people.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked out the window lost in thought as she listened to Tamaki play the piano. Kyoya Mori and Hunny all watched as she sat, barely even acknowledge them.

"Hika-Chun and Kao-Chun should be coming home soon right?" said Hunny.

"Well from what I've heard they've been having problems from the start. The rival company Hikaru's fighting against keeps trying to stall to try and make Hikaru just give up, mean while everyone who's working on the fashion show for Kaoru are either acting lazy or being stubborn with their work, so both have their hands full," said Kyoya.

"But they have to come home soon, Haru-Chun's babies are coming soon!" said Hunny.

"I know Hunny, but it's not the simple," said Kyoya.

Tamaki finished his song and looked over at her.

"Haruhi did you like that?" he asked.

"Yeah it was nice, can you play another please?" asked Haruhi not looking away from the window.

"Sure," said Tamaki as he started to play.

"Haru-Chun, would you like some cake?" asked Hunny walking up to her with a plate.

"No thanks," said Haruhi not looking away from the window.

"How about some tea?" suggested Kyoya.

"No thanks," said Haruhi.

"A strawberry?" asked Mori offering her one.

"No thanks," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you have to eat something, if you don't you'll wither away and die!" said Tamaki running up to her.

"I do eat Tamaki, I know I need to keep up my strength, but I'm just not hungry right now," said Haruhi calmly not looking away from the window.

"You want Hika-Chun and Haru-Chun to come home don't you?" asked Hunny.

Everyone could see tears start to slip down Haruhi's checks through the window.

"Yes," she said, "I didn't mind when they first left because they both assured me they'd be back in a few day, but now, they've been gone for almost two months and it's so close to the due date, I want to know they're going to be here for it!"

"Oh poor Haru-Chun," said Hunny holding her hand.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki throwing his hand over her shoulder. "I promise you, we are going to do everything in our power if it comes down to it to make sure they're here for the birth."

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled, the tears were still coming though.

"Why don't we get you up to bed, it's late," said Kyoya.

Next thing Haruhi knew she was in Mori's arms walling gently upstairs to her room.

"We'll come over tomorrow too how about?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi nodding.

The guys all turned around to leave.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi.

Kyoya turned around and walked back over to her.

"Can I ask a favor?" said Haruhi.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Kyoya.

"Would you mind being in the birthing room with me if it comes to that Hikaru and Kaoru can't be there?" asked Haruhi, "I would like to have someone who knows what's suppose to be going on."

Kyoya smiled.

"Of course I will," he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Oh you should be happy to know, Dr. Bede says she's has a break through in her research in fining a difference in the DNA from Hikaru and Kaoru and said that if you are to have the babies tested she should be able to tell who's the father of each," said Kyoya.

Haruhi gave an honest smile.

"Hmm, that's nice, thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya is there anything we can do to get Hikaru and Kaoru home?" asked Tamaki as the four of them all headed to the door.

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya.

"But we have to do something, not just for them, but for Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I realized that, but at the same time, this may be something the two of them have to do, it could make or break their careers. Both of these things they're doing are the first major projects they're doing ever since they officially took over their parents' positions," said Kyoya.

"There has to be something we could do," said Hunny.

"All we can do is be there for her and offer support," said Kyoya.

Hunny looked back up the stairs.

"I'm going to go say good by to her again," he said as he ran up the stairs to her room.

When he came to her, she wasn't there.

"Haru-Chun, Haru-Chun's gone!" Hunny shouted running out of the room.

"Mitsukuni, calm down," said Mori as he walked down the hall. He opened one of the doors to the nursery, then the other one.

"Here," he said.

Haruhi looked over to see Mori in the door way.

"I thought you were going," she said.

"We wanted to come say good-by again," said Hunny walking into the room.

"Oh sorry," said Haruhi, "I just find it a bit more comforting being in these rooms lately."

"Haru-Chun, if it comes down to it, I'm going to kidnap Hika-Chun and Kao-Chun and make them come home!" said Hunny patting her hand.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hmm thanks Hunny," said Haruhi before drifting off to sleep in her chair.

"Should we leave her here or take her back to her room?" asked Hunny.

"Leave her here, she's happiest here," said Mori.

"Yeah, I think you're right," said Hunny looking around the room. "Hey look, she has one of my bunnies in the crib!"

Mori smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave her alone tonight," said Hunny.

Mori nodded.

The next day when Haruhi woke up, she was surprise to see Hunny sleeping in a chair next to her and Mori asleep on the floor. She could hear Mori stirring and saw him sit up.

"Mori, what are you two still doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni didn't think you should be alone so we spent the night," said Mori.

"Oh," said Haruhi looking back at Hunny who looked like a sweet little child asleep.

"I'm surprise he didn't want to sleep in the crib," said Haruhi.

"He did, I talked him out of it," said Mori.

Haruhi chuckled.

"Haru-Chun you're laughing!" said Hunny waking up smiling.

"Hunny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," said Haruhi.

"You didn't I was getting up on my own when I hear you laughing!" said Hunny.

"Hmm, well I do have you to thank for that," said Haruhi.

When the three all walked into the dining room, Kyoya and Tamaki were both sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Oh Haruhi, good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"We decided, or more like Tamaki decided, that until Hikaru and Kaoru come home you shouldn't be alone," said Kyoya.

"So you guys are all going to be staying here?" asked Haruhi.

"If that's all right for you," said Kyoya.

"No that's fine, that's real sweet of you guys," said Haruhi as tears started to come down her face again.

"Haru-Chun!" said Hunny.

"What, what's wrong?" said Tamaki.

"It's, It's okay, I'm just happy, even if Hikaru and Kaoru are still gone for right now, at least it's good to know I have friends like you to help me," said Haruhi.

"Oh of course Haru-Chun," said Hunny smiling brightly.

Tamaki got up and hugged her as best he could.

"We always be there for you," he said.

"Thank you," whispered Haruhi.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mr. Hitachiin," said Mrs. Lanza walking into the room Kaoru and Kai were sitting in talking.

"Who wants what dress now?" asked Kaoru.

"Tosca wants the black cat and now Orsina and Mesa want the green emerald," said Mrs. Lanza.

"You have got to be kidding me, Tosca wants the black cat after she whined and complained about wanting to get to wear the green emerald!" said Kaoru.

"Yes sir, she's threatening to walk if she doesn't get it," said Mrs. Lanza.

"You know at this point I'm almost tempted to let her!" said Kaoru.

"I would agree but then we have to go through the whole process of finding a replacement, and that would just take more time," said Kai.

"Of course it would, why wouldn't it?" asked Kaoru, "Can I just have a moment alone ladies?"

Both ladies quietly walked out of the room.

Kai sighed sadly.

"There's got to be something more we can do," she said.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Lanza as the two of them walked onto the stage cautiously. "You know my mother once worked with his mother when she first started out. She was having similar problems with the people she was working with and really anxious to get home so she could get married."

Kai nodded her head as the two moved out of the way of a ladder falling down.

"Oops, sorry about that, could you put it back up?" asked someone from above.

Kai and Mrs. Lanza kept walking.

"Why is he so anxious to come home?" asked Mrs. Lanza.

"He has a child on the way, it's due any day now," said Kai.

"Oh yes I'd be anxious to get home over that," said Mrs. Lanza.

"Yes," said Kai, "Did your mother ever say what happened?"

"Yes, she said Mrs. Hitachiin decided not to take any more bull shit from any one," said Mrs. Lanza.

"I see," said Kai looking around.

Just then she saw a model walking up to them.

"Mrs. Lanza, I must ask that I wear orange sun, I need to wear orange sun," she said.

"Yester day you said silver moon," said Kai.

"That thing really, a girl such as me should be wearing the nicer orange sun," said the model.

"Is that what you think, is that what you feel?" snapped Kai. The model jumped a little at hearing Kai snap at her.

"You ask for the silver moon, you got silver moon, and now you will wear silver moon, no questions asked! Now get back into the dressing room, get into silver moon, and then get back out here for a rehearsal!" said Kai.

"Yes, yes ma'am," said the model.

"In fact, you tell all the other girls to get into the dresses they have officially been assigned today and get out here!" said Kai.

"Yes ma'am," said the model.

"I'll go help her get them out," said Mrs. Lanza following her.

"Hey are you going put that ladder back up or what?" called out the man from the rafters.

Kai went and put the ladder back up.

"Get your ass down here now!" she yelled up at the man, "You and any other man that might be up there!"

"What?" said the man.

"I said get down here!" said Kai.

She walked back stage and found a megaphone, and walked back out onto the stage where the men coming down the ladder talking.

"I'm telling you I don't know, that girl sounded mad," said one of them.

"Your damn right I'm mad!" said Kai walking to the center of the stage.

"ALL RIGHT, I WANT EVERY WORK FRONT AND CENTER RIHGT NOW!" she shouted into the megaphone. The workers all looked at her shocked.

"NOW!" shouted Kai.

The men all quickly ran to the stage in front of her.

"Mrs. Lanza just what's going on?" Kaoru heard a model asked outside the room.

He poked his head out to see all the models all dressed up in the dresses walking past him towards the stage.

"Please ladies, Miss Xanti was very insisted on it," said Mrs. Lanza.

"Now what's going on," said Kaoru as he followed the models to the stage where the workers were all lined up in front of her.

"The models Miss Xanti," said Mrs. Lanza.

Kai turned and sneered at them.

"I'll be right with them, keep them there," she said. She turned to the workers.

"All Right You Men, We Have Been Nothing If Not Patient With You, But You Have All Been Nothing But Lazy Drunken Jerks Who Spend Most Of Your Time Loitering Around! And Now We Are No Longer Going To Take It! So Unless You All Start Pulling Your Weight Around Here, There's The Door, Don't Let It Hit Your Ass on the Way Out!" said Kai.

"Did she just say ass?" said one of the men as they all started to laugh.

"Yes she did!" said Kaoru as he came and stood next to her. "And She's Right! GET TO WORK RIGHT NOW OR GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Yes sir," said the men as they ran off to their jobs.

"And As For You!" said Kaoru turning around and pointing at the models. "We Have Been More Then Patient With All Of You Too And I'm Not Taking Any More! You Are All Going To Stay With The Dresses You Have Been Assigned To Today, No More Arguing! If You Do Not Only Will You Be Fired But I Will Make Sure You Are All Blacklisted You Got That?"

The Models all nodded.

"Good, now line up for rehearsal!" said Kaoru. The models quickly obeyed.

"Nicely done sir," said Mrs. Lanza.

"Yes that was quiet impressive," said a new voice. Kaoru, Kai and Mrs. Lanza all looked over to the wings of the stage to see a new middle age woman standing there.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" asked Kai.

"Hi, Johanna Baden, I'm here about the job for a show supervisor," said the woman walking up to them and offering Kaoru her hand.

"Hi, Baden, isn't that German?" asked Kaoru shaking her hand

"Yes, so?" she said.

"Oh nothing, so you think you can keep this show on schedule and running?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes sir, I'm very willing to be forceful if I have to," said Mrs. Baden.

"So I won't be getting any phone calls saying you can't stand it any more?" asked Kaoru.

"No sir," said Mrs. Baden. "I'll keep everything going fine." She turned around and saw two of men loitering.

"You Two, Get Back To Work!" she shouted at them.

The two men quickly got to work.

Kaoru nodded his head.

"Okay then, I'll everything to you Ms. Baden," he said.

"You won't regret this sir, I've always wanted to work for Hitachiin," said Ms. Baden.

"Okay," said Kaoru.

"Sir, if you are 100% sure about this, I think we should get back to the hotel and get packed, we have a flight to catch," said Kai.

"A flight?" said Kaoru.

"I just booked it," said Kai.

"Kai I could almost kiss you!" said Kaoru.

"Why don't you save it for Miss Fujioka?" said Kai.

"Good idea," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sat in one of the nurseries smiling. Although she was still upset that Hikaru and Kaoru were still gone, she felt a little better her other friends were with her to the point she could at least smile a little bit here and there.

Just then she heard the door open a bit.

"Guys I'm fine, you don't have to be around me twenty-four-seven," she said.

"But I like getting to be around you twenty-four-seven," said the person.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she turned around to see Kaoru standing in the door way!

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi as she tried to sit up.

"Here," said Kaoru as he came and helped her up. "Man you've gotten so big!"

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi as she started to cry a little.

She felt Kaoru's hands on her face as he came and kissed her passionately on her lips. He didn't let go until he had to breathe.

"I've missed you so much," said Kaoru resting his forehead on hers.

"Me too," said Haruhi, "Um what about Hikaru?"

"I don't know, last I heard he was still busy with his work in America," said Kaoru sadly.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be enjoying this moment…," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi its okay, I know you'd do the same if Hikaru was back and I wasn't," said Kaoru, "I whish Hikaru as back here too."

Haruhi nodded.

"Let's just enjoy this moment then?" she said.

"Okay then," said Kaoru as he kissed her again happily.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey guys, thanks for staying here with Haruhi, I think it was really helpful for her while Hikaru and I were gone," said Kaoru walking into the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Of course, that's what's friends are for," said Tamaki. "We also went to all the other Lamaze classes with her as well."

"Yeah she told me about that," said Kaoru as he went and smacked Tamaki upside the head. "She told me you made it more stressful then it had to be! And you wonder why she doesn't want you in the delivery room!"

Tamaki retreated to his rejection corner at that comment.

Kaoru shook his head mad as he sat down.

"Did Haruhi sleep in her own bed last night?" asked Kyoya.

"Not exactly, she slept in mine," said Kaoru.

"Well, at least I think she should be getting better," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, she'd be even better if Hikaru was back here too," said Kaoru, "I hope it works out for him."

"Lei have you gone over the figures again about what would happen if we concede to Walker?" asked Hikaru as they walked down the hall to the conference room.

"Yes sir, I've gone over everything and have been able work it our so that the employees we would have to lay off will be the least effected by the loss of a job and making sure they receive recommendations to other companies, and I have made sure that they have been notified about the possibility so that they can make arrangements to look for other jobs if they do lose there jobs with us," said Lei.

"Thank you," said Hikaru, "I feel really bad about these people having to lose their jobs though. I bet Dad never had to worry about this."

"Actually sir he did face some similar crisis when he first started as C.E.O.," said Lei.

"Really?" said Hikaru.

"Yes sir, and sir, I can't help but think your father will not judge you for giving up the chance for this contract so you can be there when your family finally comes," said Lei, "I know I will not."

"Thanks Lei," said Hikaru as he walked into the conference room.

Lei sighed and looked over the notes she had to the newest project Luke Walker had come up with yesterday and had no doubtable done.

"Pretty impressive figures you got there," said voice behind her.

"Huh?" said Lei turning around to see a man standing behind her.

"Sorry to scare you," he said as he stretched out his hand, "Hi Matt Smith, I'm one of Mr. Springdale's associates."

"Hi, I'm Lei Cong, Mr. Hitachiin's personal assistant," said Lei shaking the man's hand.

"Yes I know, and I must say I'm very impressed with what you and your boss have shown us so far and if it wasn't for Mr. Walker's smooth talk, I'm pretty sure Mr. Springdale would have chosen you in a heart beat," said Mr. Smith.

"Thank you," said Lei, "But at this point I'm afraid you may have to settle for Mr. Walker. Mr. Hitachiin is very anxious to get home."

"And why is that?" asked Mr. Smith.

"He wants to be there when his child is born," said Lei.

"Oh I see," said Mr. Smith.

"Yes so if Mr. Walker has another challenge today I think it's safe to say the two of us will withdrawal from the race," said Lei as she walked into the conference room.

"Well now, let's get started shall we?" said Mr. Springdale as he came and took his usual seat. "I trust everyone's all ready for today?"

Just then Mr. Smith walked into the room.

"Ahh Smith, you decided to join us huh?" said Mr. Springdale.

"Yes sir," said Mr. Smith as he came and whispered something into Mr. Springdale's ear.

"Really?" said Mr. Springdale.

Hikaru and Lei both looked at each other.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Hikaru. Lei shrugged her shoulders.

Mr. Springdale nodded his head as Smith took his seat.

"So Mr. Hitachiin, will you show us what you have?" asked Mr. Springdale.

"Yes sir," said Lei as she stood up and walked over to Mr. Springdale, Mr. Smith and the other associates, handing each a new folder.

"Very nice as always," said Mr. Springdale as he looked though the folder. He looked over at Walker who sat smugly in his chair. "And you sir?"

"Well sir, the thing is…," Luke Walker began.

"The thing is, this was your idea in the first place was it not?" asked Mr. Smith. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say these games have gone long enough! Some of us have families to worry about and would rather then sit and watch you pick on Mr. Hitachiin like this."

"Oh come, it's not like I'm torturing the guy, he's like Asian or something isn't he? They thrive with this stuff," said Walker.

"Mr. Walker that is very uncalled for!" said one of Mr. Springdale's female associates.

"That was very rude sir," said Mr. Smith.

"Well how else do you explain why he's done all of the work with out a second thought?" asked Walker.

"Well maybe it's because the two of them can do their jobs, unlike you, making me believe we should sign with Mr. Hitachiin sir," said Mr. Smith.

"I'm starting to agree with you," said Mr. Springdale.

"Sir, you can't be serious trusting something as serious as this to a foreigner can you?" asked Walker standing up.

"I'd like to say that he's trusting it to someone who will keep their word and do their job," said Mr. Smith.

"What, you can't be serious!" said Walker, "What happen to good old American ingenuity?"

"Good question, because it's obvious you don't have it," said Smith.

Hikaru sighed and stood up.

"Listen if this is all we're going to do today, then I'm sorry sir, but my company officially withdrawal from the race for the contract. I have more important things to do," he said as he and Lei started to gather their things.

"And what is that?" asked Mr. Springdale.

"Well sir, the thing is, my child is due any day and I for one would like to be there for it," said Hikaru.

"You're willing to give up a chance to be in a contract with us for your child?" asked Mr. Springdale.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," said Hikaru.

"Ha, looks like we can see whose priorities are more important huh?" said Walker smugly.

"Yes I think we do," Mr. Smith looking at Mr. Springdale who nodded.

"Mr. Hitachiin, I would like to apologize to you," said Mr. Springdale, "I'm sorry I let Mr. Walker talk me into doing all of these projects when it was clear from the start you were the better choice from the start!" said Mr. Springdale, "Would you accept my contract?"

"You want us to have the contract?" asked Hikaru.

"If you'll accept it after what all I've done," said Mr. Springdale.

Hikaru looked at Lei who nodded her head.

"Okay, we'll take it," said he said.

"Oh good, I'll won't bother you with the paper work until after your child is born how about?" said Mr. Springdale.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can handle it for him while he tends to his new family," said Lei.

"All right then I'll get the paper work set up and sent to you right away then," said Mr. Springdale, "And good luck with the birth."

"Thank you sir," said Hikaru.

"Yes sir, we should get going so we can be sure we're get there in time!" said Lei.

"Oh yes go," said Mr. Springdale with a smile. As the two walked out of the room and down the hall, they could still hear Walker complaining about loosing the contract.

"Well that did feel good to see him fail," said Hikaru.

"That's for sure, but let's worry about you getting home to Haruhi and your baby," said Lei.

"So are you still doing okay?" asked Kaoru looking over at Haruhi sitting in her usual chair in the nursery.

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine," said Haruhi, "Just a little on edge about Hikaru coming home."

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru, "How about some tea?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I'll go find a maid," said Kaoru walking out of the room.

Haruhi smiled. Ever since Kaoru had come home he had did his best to wait on her hand and foot to make up for being away from her for so long. She was doing her best to stay happy about Kaoru being home, but at the same time she was sill unhappy Hikaru wasn't home either. She knew Kaoru understood fully, but she still felt she was being just a little ungrateful. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even really realize someone was walking into the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and gasped.

"Hikaru!" she said happily.

Hikaru smiled at her.

"Missed me much?" he said.

"As much as Kaoru!" said Haruhi as she tried to stand up. Hikaru helped her.

"You are so huge!" he said.

"Is that all you see?" said Haruhi annoyed.

"No, I noticed that you lips still look as nice as the day I left," said Hikaru as he leaned in and kissed her, again, and again for a long time.

"I've missed you so much and you have no idea how worried I was that wouldn't be here in time!" said Hikaru.

"Me too, I'm glad you're both back," said Haruhi.

Both just smiled at each other for a long time, holding each other's hand until Hikaru noticed Haruhi was starting to make a weird face.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" he asked.

Instead of answering Haruhi looked down and so did Hikaru to see a huge puddle of water on the floor.

"Haruhi what's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru here you are," said Kaoru happily as he walked into the room with Haruhi's tea. He stopped when he saw the puddle.

"What happened here?" asked Kaoru.

"My, my water broke, it's time!" said Haruhi.

The twins both looked like they were going to faint!


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It's going to be okay Haruhi," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru helped lead her down the stairs.

"Yeah just watch you'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Don't panic Haruhi, don't panic!" screamed Tamaki as he ran around the room in a panic.

"Just stay calm Haru-Chun," said Hunny.

"Will everyone just SHUT-UP ALL READY?" shouted Haruhi, "I'm not fine, I'm in LABOR!"

"Calm down," said Hikaru as they walked out the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm," said Haruhi as they helped her into a limo.

"Good luck Miss Fujioka," called out the staff from the front door.

"Thank you," said Haruhi waving at them.

"Everything's going to be all right Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Please don't let him in the car!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry Boss, you'll have to ride in the other car," said Kaoru

"What, why?" asked Tamaki.

"No room," said Hikaru shutting the door in Tamaki's face.

"Let's go," he said to the driver.

"On it sir, Mr. Ohtori was nice enough to help plan out the fastest and safest rout to the hospital," said the driver.

"Good," said Kaoru.

"Did someone think to call my father?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya said he'd take care of it," said Kaoru.

"I hope he can get a hold of your mother, she went out of town a few days ago to visit with some friends," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure she'll get here in time," said Hikaru.

Haruhi nodded.

"Someone will call your father though right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes he'll be there," said Kaoru.

"This is really happening isn't it, I'm really going to have these babies aren't I?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said the twins.

"We're really going to be parents are we?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes we are," said the twins.

"I'm actually happy about this," said Haruhi.

"I'M SO MISERABLE!" shouted Haruhi, "I COULDN'T BE IN MORE PAIN!"

"Calm down," said Hikaru.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" shouted Haruhi, "YOU TRY GOING THROUGH THIS SORT OF PAIN AND STAY CALM!"

"Sorry," said Hikaru.

"Should we maybe get a doctor back in here to check on her, se if she's read?" said Kaoru.

"JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ALL READY!" shouted Haruhi.

"Heads I go find a doctor, tails I do," said Hikaru flipping the coin, "Tails."

"Lucky," said Kaoru as Hikaru ran out of the room.

"Hikaru is everything okay?" asked Ranka running up to him.

"Well we just thought we should fine a doctor to see if she's almost ready," said Hikaru

"NO YOU JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Haruhi shouted from the room.

"Oh dear, maybe I should go in there and try to help her," said Ranka walking into the room.

"If you think you're brave enough," said Hikaru as he walked down the hall looking for a doctor.

Just then his phone went off.

"Hello?" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what's this I hear that Haruhi's in labor?" asked his mother.

"Just that she's in labor," said Hikaru.

"Oh this is so great, I put off going off on a trip to finally see some of my friends as long as I can and the minute I do, she's goes into labor, that's just great!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh Mom calm down, you'll probably get to here easily and quickly, I wouldn't be surprise if you're at the door!" said Hikaru.

"Well yes but that's beside the point," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking up next to her son. Hikaru groaned.

"Sorry but I was anxious to talk to you and let you know I was on the way here," she said, "How's Haruhi doing?"

"DAD YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" shouted Haruhi.

"Does that answer your question?" said Hikaru.

"Oh dear that bad huh?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry!" said Ranka.

"Dad, please, I told you're not helping!" said Haruhi.

"Maybe I should go and wait back out in the lobby," said Ranka.

"Good idea," said Kaoru.

"You want to get out of here too don't you?" said Haruhi looking over at him.

"Uh well, it's tempting," said Kaoru, "But I won't, I work hard to get back in here in time so I going to stay here with you until the end!"

Haruhi nodded.

"Okay, but what about your STUPID BROTHER?" said Haruhi squeezing Kaoru's hand.

"Ahh," moaned Kaoru, "I'm sure he's coming back in here soon."

"I'm right here," said Hikaru running in with a doctor.

"Okay let's take a look," said the doctor, "You're sill not dilated enough yet, but you are coming along nicely."

"But how much longer?" said Haruhi.

"Not too much longer, just hanger in here Miss Fujioka," said the doctor.

"Hang in there? YOU TRY HANGING IN HERE WITH ALL OF THIS PAIN!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi…," said Hikaru.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AGAIN!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Hikaru.

"Isn't there anything we can do to endure labor or something?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm no, she's too far along for that," said the doctor.

"So I'm too far along for any drugs, but not far enough to actually start giving room?" said Haruhi, "HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK?"

"That just how childbirth works sometimes," said the doctor.

"Well that seems a little unfair!" said Haruhi

"I think we should be ready soon," said the doctor, "I'll be back in here soon."

Haruhi moaned.

"Just have someone get them out all ready!" she said.

"Ranka you're on edge," said Mrs. Hitachiin pace around the room. Over on the other side Tamaki was doing the same thing.

"I know I can't help it, I'm on edge!" said Ranka, "My baby's about to have her babies!"

"Kyo-Chun, how long have we been waiting?" asked Hunny.

"Quite a while, but child birth is like that, it can take hours or even day," said Kyoya.

"Days, Haruhi could wind up suffering for days?" said Tamaki, "Oh my poor daughter!"

"What's your problem, it's my daughter that's suffering!" said Ranka.

Hunny yawned.

"Hunny, if you want, I can a nurse set up a room for you," said Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyo-Chun," said Hunny as a nurse came in and led Mori to an empty room, carrying Hunny.

As they walked down the hall they could hear Haruhi scream.

"Wha, poor Haru-Chun," said Hunny.

"Oh I hate both of you! This is your entire fault!" said Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other. Kyoya had warned them Haruhi might say something like that.

"You were the ones that talked me into going up to your stupid mountain cabin and then you were the ones that seduced me!" said Haruhi.

"Maybe we should try to find the doctor again," said Hikaru pulling out the coin, "Heads"

He gave it a flip and caught it, groaning when he saw.

"Go ahead," he said.

"I'll be back," said Kaoru running out of the room.

He walked back in with a new doctor.

"Um okay let's take a look," she said examining Haruhi.

"You looked pretty good, I think we could be ready to deliver," she said.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I think it's time," she said.

"Oh good," said Haruhi.

"It's about time!" said Hikaru.

"We should go tell everyone!" said Kaoru.

"Heads or tails?" asked Hikaru.

"Tails," said Kaoru. Hikaru flipped the coin.

"I'll be with you guys in just a minute," said Hikaru.

"Why is it today of all days I'm loosing my usually streak with wining coin tosses?" said Kaoru.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?" said Haruhi.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" asked his mother as he ran into the lobby.

"Just wanted to give you all a heads up, we ready to deliver," said Hikaru.

"Oh," said Ranka as tears started to fill his eyes.

"There there Ranka," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"When did you get here?" asked Ranka.

"Oh I've been here for a while," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Really," said Ranka.

"I better get back into the delivery room, see you guys later," said Hikaru running back out of the room.

"Haruhi about to become a mommy isn't she Momma?" said Tamaki happily.

"Yes Tamaki, and please don't' call me Momma," said Kyoya, although he was smiling.

"I'm here," said Hikaru running into the delivery room.

"Took you long enough!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Hikaru.

"You're just time, we're about to deliver," said the doctor, "Are you three ready?"

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru. Both brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this!" they all said together.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay Haruhi, on the count of three I want you to push okay?" said the doctor, "One two, Three!"

Haruhi gave out a scream of pain that was soon followed by ones from Kaoru and Hikaru.

"What are you two screaming about?" said Haruhi.

"It's just that," said Hikaru.

"You have a very firm grip there Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Oh shut up!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I get you to push again on the count the three?" asked doctor, "One two, three!"

Haruhi screamed again.

"Good, good," said the doctor, "You're doing great."

"I don't balm Haruhi for being so cranky, Kotoko was surprisingly cranky when she gave birth, I don't ever saw or heard her scream so loud while she was giving birth," said Ranka. "She was saying some things I didn't even think she was capable of saying!" said Ranka.

"I remember Yuzuha was actually pretty calm, that was only because she was seriously drugged up," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yes well, can you blame me?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"With those two, no," said Ranka.

"Haruhi, good news, I can see the head of one right now," said the doctor.

"The head?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep, now I want you to give me a small push," said the doctor, "That's it, that's it doing good, oh it's coming, the shoulders are coming, now good, on, Haruhi, can you give me one more small push?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and pushed out as best she could.

Just then there was a huge wailing filling the room.

"Oh, oh, she's here!" said the doctor.

"She?" said Haruhi.

"She?" said Kaoru.

"She?" said Hikaru.

"Yep, here's your daughter Haruhi," said the doctor holding up the baby for Haruhi to get a better look. The little baby cried and squirmed in the doctor's arms.

"Oh my god, that's her isn't it?" asked Haruhi

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"It looks like it," said Kaoru.

"Okay people, we still have another on the way," said the doctor handing off the baby to a nurse who took the baby off the get cleaned up.

Kaoru let go of Haruhi real fast and walked over to where the baby was being cleaned up by the nurse.

He looked down at her and suddenly she stopped crying a little bit and opened her eyes, eyes that were almost exactly like his and Hikaru's.

Kaoru reached down towards her. He felt a jolt go through his hand when he felt the baby's small hand on his finger.

"Hi," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, hurry up and get back over here!" said Hikaru.

"I'll be right back," said Kaoru to the little baby before running back to Haruhi's side and taking her hand.

"Kyoya I'm on pins and needles, how much longer to we have to wait?" said Tamaki.

"I'm not sure but seeing as how's she delivering now she shouldn't be too much longer," said Kyoya.

"You think the babies are going to be okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Well Haruhi has done everything right during her pregnancy and the doctors haven't seen anything wrong during her check ups so they should be all right," said Kyoya.

"Hmm?" said Mori walking up to them.

"Oh Haruhi's in the process of giving birth," said Kyoya, "Is Hunny all settled in his room?"

Mori nodded.

"Well he'll be happy when he wakes up, the babies should be born by then," said Kyoya.

Mori nodded and smiled.

"Okay Haruhi on the count of three, lets give another push okay?" said the doctor, "One, two, three!"

Haruhi screamed and pushed.

"Good, good, great, the head's crowning now!" said the doctor, "Now let's get another push on the count of three, one two three!"

Haruhi squeezed Hikaru and Kaoru's hands as she pushed again, screaming.

"Okay, okay stop pushing, he's almost here," said the doctor.

"He's almost here?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, and now I'm ready for another push again one the count of three, one, two, three!" Haruhi pushed again.

"Okay, good, good, here he comes!" said the doctor. A similar wail like before was soon heard through out the room.

"Here he is," said the doctor as she held up the new baby, "Here's your son Haruhi."

"My son?" asked Haruhi looking at the new baby in the doctor's hands. "Oh my god that's him isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru,

"Looks like," said Kaoru.

"They're both here then huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yep, you did great Haruhi," said Kaoru giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Hikaru meanwhile walked over to where they were busy cleaning and examining the little boy.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Hikaru and Hikaru saw that they were big brown, just like his mothers.

"Hi," said Hikaru with a smile.

"Hikaru are they both okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, they're both looking okay," said Hikaru glancing over to little girl as well.

"Do you have the birth times?" asked the doctor.

"Yep, 11:58 p.m. March 19th for the girl and 12:01 a.m. March 20th for the boy," said a nurse.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"It looks like your two babies each have their own birthday technically," said the doctor.

"Really?" said Haruhi, "Oh wow."

"Would you like to hold them Miss Fujioka?" asked the doctor as two nurses walked up to her holding the babies.

"Yes please," said Haruhi weakly as the nurses placed the two infants into her arms.

Both babies looked up at her; each had their own set of eyes, one like hers the others like the twins.

Haruhi could feel a tear coming down her check.

"Hi, hi you two," she said, "I'm your mommy, it's so nice to see you finally."

"Yeah it is," said Kaoru gently stoking the head of the baby closest to him, the girl.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" asked Haruhi softly.

"Of course they're our kids," said Hikaru as he started to gently stroke the boys head.

"Hunny why are you awake?" asked Tamaki as he watch Hunny walk back into the lobby.

"I had a hard time sleeping, I couldn't stop thinking about Haru-Chun, is she okay?" asked Hunny.

"We're still waiting for news," said Kyoya.

"How long as it been anyway?" asked Ranka.

"Long, looks it's all ready past midnight," said Mrs. Hitachiin pointing to a clock.

"Oh, my god," said Ranka.

"If I remember right it was really long for me to give birth Hikaru and Kaoru," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Right dear?"

"Yes that's right," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Not Kotoko, she was only a few hours," said Ranka, "Of course she did yell pretty loud during the whole time so it felt a lot longer considering how loud she was yelling."

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru ran into the room.

"Mom, Dad, Ranka, and come one!" they said.

"Are they here?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah, and they're both fine and healthy!" said Hikaru.

Yay, Haru-Chun's a mommy!" said Hunny.

"Yeah come on!" said the twins as they lead the parents down the hall.

"Wait for us!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, let's give them a moment first," said Kyoya, "We can go see them later it's not like they're going anywhere."

"Oh," moaned Tamaki.

"Haruhi, Papa's here!" said Ranka running into the room.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin running followed by her husband.

"I'm better then okay, I'm a mother!" said Haruhi holding her two babies. "I'd like you all to meet your granddaughter Hisano and your grandson Mitsu!"

"Oh!" said Ranka and Mrs. Hitachiin as tears came to their eyes.

Haruhi looked over to see Mr. Hitachiin was crying a little too.

"Congratulations Haruhi," he said.

"Yes this is just too wonderful!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Your mother would have thought so too!" said Ranka.

"I know Dad," said Haruhi, having a hunch her mother was looking down on her and the babies right now smiling.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Before Haruhi could stop herself, she started to yawn.

"It might be best if she got some rest," said a nurse as she and another walked into the room. "If you'd like, we can take these two to the nursery for right now."

"Okay," said Haruhi giving off another yawn, "Good night you two."

"We should all get going and let Haruhi get some rest probably," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes you're right," said Ranka walking over and giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations again dear," he said.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi weakly before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Mrs. Hitachiin looked over at her sons who were also starting to yawn.

"Looks like you two are worn out too huh?" she said.

Both just shrugged their shoulders.

"It is late," said Kaoru.

"And some of us did just get home," said Hikaru.

"Well, we'll be back late when you're well and rested then," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking up and giving both a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom," they both said.

"We should probably ask the guys to go home for the time being too huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, the boss isn't going to like not being able to see the babies probably huh?" said Hikaru.

"Let's do it," they both said snickering.

"What, no fair, do you know how long we've been waiting!" said Tamaki.

"Sorry Boss," said Hikaru.

"But it's late and Haruhi needs her rest, you can go stop by the nursery real fast and see them though," said Kaoru.

"Really, which way?" shouted Tamaki running down the hall.

"He just went the wrong way huh?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Okay, here we are," said the twins as they came up to the nursery window.

"Oh I bet I can find them no problem, they probably look like little versions of Haruhi huh?" said Tamaki, "Now lets' see what two babies look like Haruhi."

"They have the name Hitachiin Fujioka on their beds," said the twins pointing towards the children.

"Oh they look so cute!" said Hunny, "they look a lot like the two of you!"

"I don't know, I think they look more like Haruhi personally," said Kaoru.

"They look like babies, they're too little to show any distinct characteristics to their parents," said Kyoya blankly.

"You sure do know how to take the joy out of a situation Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Sorry Kaoru, I guess I am a little sleepy, we should all go home and let you all rest," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, you have a point there Kyo-Chun," said Hunny yawning himself.

"Oh but I want to stay here and look at the babies some more!" said Tamaki.

"Boss they're not going anywhere for a while, go home and get some sleep!" said the twins.

"But, but…," said Tamaki.

"Let's go Tamaki," said Mori grabbing Tamaki by his shirt collar and dragging him down the hall.

"See you later boss," called out the twins.

Both collapsed into some nearby chairs.

"Oh man, I am so worn out," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, me too," said Hikaru.

Both sat there for a moment, lost in thought.

"Hey did you get a good look at Hisano's eyes?" asked Kaoru, "They look just like ours."

"Yeah I saw," said Hikaru, "Mitsu's are like Haruhi's."

"Yeah I saw," said Kaoru, "Do you think that means he's going to get her hair too?"

Hikaru just shrugged.

"If that's the case then that means Hisano's going to get out hair," he said. "Or since she has our eyes she'll get Haruhi's hair and Mitsu will get ours."

"That would be interesting," said Kaoru.

"Excuse me sirs, Master Kyoya told to tell you that we have rooms ready for you if you were interested in staying the night here," said a nurse walking up to them.

"Yeah, that's fine," said Kaoru as they stood up to follow her, stopping temporarily to look at the babies one more time. Both brother and sister slept peacefully.

"They look so sweet and innocent," said Hikaru as they walked into the room.

"Yeah but, we both know looks aren't everything right?" said Kaoru with a smirk collapsing on to a bed. Hikaru collapsed onto another.

"So of it comes back that your Hisano's father, are you going to be the kind of dad that won't think anyone's good enough for her?" asked Koru.

"Hell yeah, even if she's not mine, there is going to be some serious regulations about anyone who thinks they'd want to date her!" said Hikaru, "How about you?"

"I hate the idea of seeing her with anyone!" said Kaoru, "Any one that dares try asking her out will know fear by the time they're done!"

"Amen to that brother," said Hikaru giving his brother a high five.

"What about Mitsu?" asked Kaoru.

"Well since he's our son, we got a lot to teach him," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, he's not going to learn those pranks on his own is he?" said Kaoru laughing, "Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" asked Hikaru.

"There's still a chance that just one of us is the father of both right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah why?" said Hikaru.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if it comes back that I'm the father of both, will you have any major objection if I should ask Haruhi to marry me?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Hikaru sitting up from the bed.

"Will you be too upset or protest too much if I were to ask Haruhi to marry if, hypothetically, it turns out I'm the father of both?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know," he said, "Would you?"

"No, not if there is a chance that you and she could be a "real" family with your kids, I'd want you to take it" said Kaoru, "Just promise me you won't keep me completely out of your lives."

"Never!" said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded.

"It won't be the same though. I kind of like it the way it is now, how all three of us are together," said Hikaru.

"Me too," said Kaoru, "That's why I was just saying hypothetically speaking, I'd rather the test coming back saying just one is mine and one is yours. But if it does come back saying both are your's then you have my blessing to ask her to marry you."

"You too," said Hikaru.

"Thanks," said Kaoru.

"Do you think Haruhi would even accept?" asked Hikaru.

Kaoru thought about it for a moment.

"Hard to say," he said, "She might just see it like we're doing it because we're the father to both."

Then he gave off an yawn.

"Let's worry about it later and gets some sleep, this will probably be the only real night sleep we'll be having in a while," said Kaoru.

"Good point," said Hikaru.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi woke up, she could easily see the sun coming in through her window.

'How long have I been asleep?' she thought.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, how are you feeling?" asked a nurse.

"Okay for the most part, um what time is it?" asked Haruhi.

"About 10:00, you've been resting for a long time," said the nurse.

"Do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru are?" asked Haruhi.

"Last I saw they were in the cafeteria eating," said the nurse, "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Okay, do you think you'd like to try breastfeeding?" asked the nurse.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Okay, we'll try them one at a time, I'll be right back," said the nurse. She walked in a few minutes later holding a blue bundle.

Haruhi smiled wide as the nurse walked over to her bed and laid the baby in her arms.

"Okay let's go ahead and try this," said the nurse as she helped position the baby for Haruhi to feed him.

"Is he launched on?" asked nurse.

"Yeah, he's suckling," said Haruhi as she looked down on her sweet son's face as he drank. "Did they sleep okay?"

"Yeah," said the nurse.

"Um excuse me," said another nurse walking in, "there's a man in the lobby demanding to see you, saying you're his daughter, but he looks close to your age."

"Tell him I'm kind of busy," said Haruhi.

The last thing she wanted was for Tamaki see her breast feeding.

"I'll try, but he seems pretty anxious," said the nurse walking out of the room.

"Just tell him I have other priorities right now!" said Haruhi. She felt her son flinch a bit.

"Sorry," said Haruhi to her baby.

She sat there for a little while longer watching him smiling.

"Do you think Haruhi's finally awake?" asked Hikaru.

"Who knows, it might be better that she's not, I think I heard the boss was here," said Kaoru.

He stopped as they walked past the nursery.

"Hey where's Mitsu?" he said.

"Huh?" said Hikaru as he came and looked through the window. He could see the bed next to Hisano's empty and a nurse coming up and picking her up.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" asked Hikaru as the nurse brought Hisano out of the room.

"Oh I'm just taking her to her mother to try and see if her mother can breast feed her," said the nurse, "Would you like to take her?"

"Sure," said Hikaru with a smile as he cradled the little girl in his arms.

"Is that where her brother is right now, with her mother?" asked Kaoru.

"That's right," said the nurse.

"All done then?" said Haruhi as she felt her son let go of her and burped him.

"Looks like he did okay then huh?" said the nurse in the room with her.

Just then she heard someone shouting outside the room.

"Sir please she said she was…,"

"Haruhi, Daddy's here," said Tamaki running into the room.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi as she quickly moved to cover herself up.

"Oh," said Tamaki, "Sorry Haruhi."

"Shh, you'll wake him up again!" hissed Haruhi.

"Would you like me to take him?" asked one of the nurses.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Miss Fujioka, I really did try to keep him back," said the second nurse.

"It's okay," said Haruhi sneering at Tamaki.

"I, I honestly didn't realize you were in the middle of feeding Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"What did you just say Boss?" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked into the room holding Hisano; "You weren't trying to get a little peep show were you?"

"What no, how could you think such a thing you pervert twin!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki what did I just say about being quiet?" said Haruhi.

"Boss how about you just step out for right now while Haruhi finishes feeding," said Kaoru as he grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

"But, but," said Tamaki.

"You can come back later I promise," said Kaoru.

Hikaru walked over to the bed and handed Hisano to Haruhi.

"Hi honey, are you ready to try and eat?" said Haruhi as she adjusted the baby in arms so she could launch on.

"Is she eating okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking down lovingly at her.

"How did he do?" asked Hikaru walking over to the bed containing Mitsu.

"He did fine, he ate okay," said Haruhi.

"That's good," said Hikaru as he gently picked up Mitsu and held him in his arms.

"I think they both got your nose, and our smile," said Hikaru, "Which is a good thing, a good thing that they'll inherit the Hitachiin grin."

"That actually makes me feel a little bit scared," said Haruhi.

"What, why?" asked Hikaru.

"Never mind," said Haruhi looking back down at Hisano.

Just then Kaoru walked back into the room.

"Hey Haruhi, how long are you going to be?" he asked.

"Not too much longer why?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh because the joke of keeping the boss at bay is becoming boring now," said Kaoru.

"Game?" said Haruhi.

"Yep, something we're going to have to teach the two of them too when they're older," said Kaoru as he sat down next to Hikaru, who willing let Kaoru hold Mitsu.

"Oh dear god," said Haruhi as she thought about seeing her son and daughter tormenting and teasing Tamaki the same way Hikaru and Kaoru do.

"Well it looks likes she's done," said Haruhi as she felt Hisano let go of her and she burped her.

"Here," said Hikaru as he took her.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she covered herself up. "Looks like Tamaki can come in now."

"Okay," said the twins, as they sat just staring at the new twins.

"Well aren't you going to go get him and tell him he can come in finally?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said the twins.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, we're still playing our game," said Hikaru.

"What but I thought you said that the game was getting boring?" said Haruhi.

"It was getting boring, not that we were completely done with it all together," said Kaoru.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi as he lay down on to the bed, "You guys can be so petty sometimes. I hope they don't inherit that aspect."

"Better then your usual bluntness," said Hikaru.

"Or your lack of style," said Kaoru.

"Hey," said Haruhi.

She watched the two hold the two babies for a moment; they look so natural holding them.

"Oh, I think he needs a diaper change," said Kaoru standing up.

"Do you remember how to do it?" asked Haruhi as she watch Kaoru lay Mitsu down and start to change him.

"I think so," said Kaoru as he unfasten the dirty diaper and reached for a wipe, only to realize they were just out of his reach.

"Here, I'll help," said Hikaru as he laid Hisano down onto her bed and handed Kaoru the wipes.

"Thanks," said Kaoru as he finished cleaning and fully changing Mitsu. "Not too bad huh Haruhi?" he asked holding Mitsu up to let Haruhi get a good look at him and his diaper.

"No it looks like you did okay, Hisano doesn't need a change does she?" asked Haruhi.

"No I think she's…, oh never mind," said Hikaru as he picked her up and checked her diaper.

He laid her down where Kaoru had laid Mitsu and changed her as well.

"It isn't so bad," he said as he finished and laid Hisano back down in her bed.

"No you both did great, maybe next time I can do it," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it too much," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru came and sat next to her.

"You need to take it easy remember, you did just give birth after all," said Hikaru giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hmm we'll see," said Haruhi.

Just then there was a nock at the door.

"Who would have thought that the boss could learn how to knock, Come in," said Kaoru

All three were surprise to see Dr. Zoë Bede walk in holding a vase of pink flowers.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, how are you felling?" she asked.

"Fine for the most part," said Haruhi. She could feel Hikaru and Kaoru gripping her shoulders just a bit. "Why are you here?"

"Simple," said the doctor as she put down her vase, "I'm here to collect my samples from your two new babies so I can test them to hopefully find out which one _those_ two is the father of which."


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh," said Haruhi and the twins, "Right."

"It won't hurt them though right?" asked Hikaru.

"No, I don't need too much from them since they're fraternal. They're DNA will be different unlike your's since you're identical. But if you're feeling uneasy about this then you can hold them while I get the samples," said Dr. Bede.

"Okay," said Kaoru cautiously as he and Hikaru picked up the two small children and Dr. Bede got her samples.

"There see, that was easy, I didn't even wake them up," she said.

"How soon will you know the results?" asked Haruhi.

"I could be like a couple of days, there are still some details about the dads' DNA that are kind of tricky, but I should have enough information to be able to tell who is the father of which," said Dr. Bede smiling sweetly at Haruhi, "And congratulations Miss Fujioka, they're both very lovely babies."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Ah Dr. Bede, I see you're on top of things as always," said Kyoya walking into the room.

"I like to get my work done as soon as possible sir," said Dr. Bede.

"Very good, we'll I hope you'll be able to get the results done as soon as possible," said Kyoya.

"Don't you worry about it sir, this is my top priority," said Dr. Bede walking out of the room. "Hi Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Good morning Haruhi, how are you feeling?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh a little bit worn out still," said Haruhi, "Is Tamaki still here?"

"I thought I saw him in the waiting room but he seemed too distracted with something else that I decided not to bother him," said Kyoya.

"Ah-hu," said Haruhi.

"Should we go get him?" asked Kaoru.

"It would be too cruel," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I'll go get him," said Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Haruhi. She looked over at Kyoya who was examining the two little infants.

"Do you want to hold one Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm, I suppose," said Kyoya as he gently picked up the little girl.

"What do you think Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm they look like all babies do at this stage," said Kyoya.

"Will I should hope so," said Haruhi.

"But I will admit they are, cute," said Kyoya.

"It almost sounded like he was struggling to say the word," said Hikaru.

"Boss, just remember, don't yell," said Kaoru as he opened the door and he and Tamaki walked into the room.

"Don't worry I can be so quiet that you won't even know I'm here," boasted Tamaki.

"Tamaki, shh!" hissed Haruhi.

"If only that was true," said Hikaru.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki I swear you wake them up I will kill you!" said Haruhi.

Tamaki quickly backed up.

"Do want to hold him?" asked Kaoru as he walked up to Tamaki holding Mitsu.

"Of course what father wouldn't want to get hold his daughter's child," said Tamaki as he cradle the small boy in his hands.

"About that, if you're Haruhi's father, then does that mean you're actually a grandfather now?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru.

Tamaki thought about it for a moment.

"That's right, I am technically a grandfather now aren't I?" he said, "Which means now it's my duty to invoke wonderful wisdom, stories of the olden days and of course soil them rotten!" said Tamaki happily.

"You were all ready spoiling them even before they were born," said Haruhi. "Why did you have to bring that stupid subject up?"

Both twins shrugged their shoulders embarrassed.

Just then the door opened again.

"Haru-Ch…," Hunny started to cry out only to have Mori cuff his hand over his mouth.

"Mitsukuni, remember?" he said.

"Oh right, sorry Haru-Chun, I'll be quiet," Hunny whispered as he walked over to the bed smiling brightly.

"It's okay you talk normal, just please don't yell that's all," said Haruhi smiling back at him.

"How are you feeling Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"I'm okay," said Haruhi.

"So did you really decide to stick with the name Mitsu for the boy?" asked Hunny excitedly.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Can I hold him?" asked Hunny.

"You'll have to ask Tamaki, he's holding him," said Haruhi.

"But I don't want to give him up yet!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki quiet!" said Haruhi.

"Boss just let Hunny hold him all ready?" said the twins.

Hunny looked up at Tamaki with big teary eyes. Tamaki sighed.

"Okay Hunny you can hold my grandson," said Tamaki handing the infant to Hunny.

"He's not your grandson," said the twins.

Hunny beamed with happiness as he held the baby.

"I'm so happy you used my suggestion Haru-Chun," he said.

"Don't thank me, thank Kaoru, he's the one that picked it out," said Haruhi.

"I just thought that it sounded nice," said Kaoru.

"Is that what made you pick out the name Hisano for this one?" asked Kyoya as he handed her off to Mori who smiled down at her.

"Yeah, Hikaru liked how it sounded," said Haruhi.

"Can't say I like the meaning of it though," said Hikaru.

"Hmm maybe we can look to it as a way to remember that nice humble beginnings her mother came from," said Kaoru wrapping his arm around her.

Haruhi wasn't sure how to take that comment.

"Master Haninozuka would you like these brought in?" asked servant walking in followed by another, one carrying a big blue cake and another carrying a similar cake only pink.

"Yep bring them right in," said Hunny.

"What are those for?" asked Haruhi.

"They're the twins' birthday cakes of course!" said Hunny, "You can't have a birthday without birthday cake!"

"Well technically it's only Mitsu's birthday, he and Hisano were actually born on two different days," said Hikaru.

"How does that work?" asked Hunny.

"One was born before midnight and was born after midnight," said Haruhi, "It happens."

"Hmm well Happy Birthday Mit-Chun," said Hunny looking down at him. He looked up at Hisano in Mori's arms, "And Happy Late Birthday to you Hisa-Chun. Now let's have some cake!" He quickly handed him to off to Hikaru and sat down at a table fully ready to eat some cake, "Does any one else want some?"

"No, we're fine," said everyone.

"Okay, I humbly eat this cake in honor of Hisa-Chun and Mit-Chun's birth!" said Hunny and before any one could blink, the cake was all gone.

"I did bring some other presents for them too Haru-Chun," said Hunny once he was done.

"That's nice Hunny," said Haruhi before giving off a yawn again, "I'm sorry guys, guess I'm still worn out."

"Understandable," said Kyoya.

"You can go back to sleep, don't worry about us," said Kaoru.

Haruhi nodded before doing so.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping," said Hikaru.

"Yes she does," said Tamaki.

"Don't get any ideas pervert," said the twins.

"Will You Stop Calling Me A Pervert?" said Tamaki, only to suddenly cover his mouth as Hisano and Mitsu both began to cry.

"Oh nice going Boss!" said the twins.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open.

"Who woke them up?" she said.

Everyone looked at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what did I say about being quiet?" said Haruhi.

"Kaoru here," said Mori handing Hisano to him and pulling Tamaki out of the room.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Tamaki manage to call out before the door shut.

Haruhi sighed.

"Shh, it' okay, we'll get them back to sleep," said Kaoru and he and Hikaru rocked the babies in their arms.

"Shall we get a nurse for them?" asked Kyoya.

"It's no big deal; they should be able to get back to sleep soon," said Hikaru, "Shh its okay."

Soon the babies quieted down and went back to sleep.

"Nice job you guys," said Haruhi, "You're sure are taking to being parents quiet naturally."

"Thanks Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"That means a lot actually coming from you," said Kaoru.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello Haruhi, Papa's here!" sang Ranka as we walked into the room holding two bags, one pink, one blue.

"Oh look it's the real grandfather," said Hikaru.

"Or is does he also count as a grandmother?" asked Kaoru.

"Hey watch it you too!" snapped Ranka.

"Dad, please don't talk so loud, we just got the twins back to sleep after Tamaki woke them up," said Haruhi.

"So that's what he was whining about out there in the lobby," said Ranka.

"Yes Dad, so please don't talk so loud," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll be a quirt as a mouse," said Ranka as he walked over to Haruhi and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm okay, little worn out though," said Haruhi.

"Hmm , my poor little girl, I'm so sorry you had to suffer through all that, but I guess it was worth it in the long run, that's what you're mother said after you were born," said Ranka.

"Hmm you have a good point Dad," said Haruhi looking over at the babies.

"Did you want to hold one Ranka?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I'd love to, but which one do I hold first?" said Ranka as he walked up to the two beds holding the babies, "Oh this is so hard to chose! But I think I'll choose, the boy first!"

He gently bent down and scooped him up.

"Mitsu right?" said Ranka.

"Yeah that's right Dad," said Haruhi.

"Not that I don't like the name or anything but why did you pick that name?" asked Ranka.

"I just thought it sounded nice," said Kaoru.

"You got to admit its cute sir," said Hunny.

"Yes that is true," said Ranka smiling at his grandson, "But why did you pick out the name Hisano for her?"

"Again it just sounded nice," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well I like them," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi softly before yawning again and falling back to sleep.

"Oh Haruhi," sighed Ranka.

"What, what happened?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin walking into the room.

"Nothing Mom, Haruhi just turned back to sleep," said Hikaru.

"Oh the poor dear's still wiped out huh?" said Mrs. Hitachiin, "It's not easy giving birth to twins, and believe me I should know."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Oh I see there's a baby still available for holding!" said Mrs. Hitachiin excitedly as she walked over and plucked up Hisano.

"Mom, please don't get too loud," said Hikaru.

"We just got Haruhi and the babies to sleep," said Kaoru.

"Oh, sorry," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Maybe I'll come back later to oh and ah over my new grandchildren," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she put Hisano back down.

"Me too," said Ranka putting Mitsu back down.

"Ranka, can I treat you to lunch to celebrate?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh that would be lovely," said Ranka.

"In fact why don't we all go out for lunch while Haruhi rests," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "What do you say Kyoya, Mitsukuni what do you say?"

"Can we go somewhere that serves cake?" asked Hunny.

"Of course we can," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "And we can bring along your nice cousin Takashi Morinozuka and I suppose we should offer to take your idiot friend Tamaki Suoh."

"Oh do we have to bring along the idiot?" asked Ranka.

"It'll probably be the best way to keep him away from Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Hmm good point," said Ranka.

"Hikaru, Kaoru do you want to come along too?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Hmm, nah," said Kaoru.

"We'd rather just wait here and chill for a bit," said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she and the others all walked out.

Hikaru and Kaoru both sat down getting comfortable.

"So be honest who do you think they look the most like?" asked Kaoru looking over at their children.

"I think they look more like us," said Hikaru, "You?"

"I think they look more like Haruhi personally," said Kaoru.

Just then they heard someone coming up to the door and knock.

"Who is it?" asked Kaoru as he walked up to the door and open the door.

"It's just me!" said Tomoka happily.

"SHH!" hissed Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What?" asked Tomoka.

Hikaru and Kaoru both pointed at Haruhi and the babies.

"Oh I see, I'll be quiet," said Tomoka.

"Better start trying then," said Kaoru as he moved aside, "Because I will warn you, any one of them so much as stirs you are going out you got it?"

"Fine," said Tomoka as she walked in and put her two bags onto the table.

"What's in the bags?" asked Hikaru as he looked in, "Blankets really?"

"What, blankets are natural gift for babies!" said Tomoka.

"It's very nice Tomoka, just please don't get too loud," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, yeah, pick on the girl," said Tomoka.

"No, we're picking on the person that might wind up waking up Haruhi and the twins," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Whatever," said Tomoka as she put down a card onto the table as well. "So what's going to happen now with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"I mean what last name are the two of them going to taking on, Haruhi's or yours?"

"They're probably going to keep the Hitachiin Fujioka name," said Kaoru.

"Why is Hitachiin first?" asked Tomoka.

"Haruhi suggested it, said that it was no big deal what name the kids took on. So since we're the more well known family, we got to have ours put first," said Kaoru.

"Well why doesn't Haruhi just take on your name?" asked Tomoka.

"What?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why not just have Haruhi take on your name?" asked Tomoka.

"You have to get married to do that," said Hikaru.

"And Haruhi won't do that if there's a chance we're both the fathers of the babies, she wouldn't want to play favorites, she never did," said Kaoru.

"So then what you're saying is that there's no way you can legally have Haruhi joined to you?" asked Tomoka.

"Not unless she wants to become a bigamist," said Hikaru.

"You're a lawyer, shouldn't you know that all ready?" asked Kaoru.

"Well it's not like I know every legal detail, but don't you think it would be nice to at least that Haruhi has a legal connection to you two in case something happens?" asked Tomoka.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"She may actually have a point to that," said Hikaru.

"Of Course I Do!" said Tomoka, "Oh sorry!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both groaned as the two babies started to cry again and Haruhi open her eyes again.

"Now who woke them up?" she said.

Hikaru and Kaoru both pointed to Tomoka.

"Tomoka?" said Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi," said Tomoka.

Haruhi groaned.

"We just got them back to sleep!" she said.

"And don't worry we can do it again," said Hikaru and he and Kaoru quickly picked up the babies and started to rock them to sleep.

Haruhi sighed at the sight.

"You two look so sweet rocking them to sleep like that," she said smiling.

Tomoka watch them for a little bit.

'I can't believe how well they function as a family. They seem to have it together better then some traditional families,' she thought. "But at the same time it might be nicer that they have some way to be able to be legally connected to each other for the sake of their children.'


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay, you out!" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru pushed Tomoka towards the door.

"What, but why?" asked Tomoka.

"We warned you that if they so much as stirred you'd have to go, you woke all three up!" said Hikaru.

"Oh come on," said Tomoka.

"Out!" said both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Fine," said Tomoka, "See you later Haruhi."

"See Tomoka, thanks for stopping by," said Haruhi giving off a sigh.

"I don't know if I'll ever get some sleep," she muttered.

"Oh hello Boss," they heard Tomoka say outside.

"Hello Tomoka," Haruhi heard her boss Mr. Isei say outside right before he and his wife walked in holding a vase with yellow flowers.

"Hello Haruhi," said Mrs. Isei with a huge smile. She nudged her husband.

"Yes hello Haruhi, congratulations on your birth," said Mr. Isei bluntly as he put down the vase onto the table next to the one Dr. Bede had brought.

"You're so cold dear," said his wife. "Would you believe he was like this when his own children were born?"

"I'm just not into the whole baby thing," said Mr. Isei.

"Well I love babies, all babies!" said Mrs. Isei as she walked over and cooed at the two.

"You are so lucky to get one of each at the same time! I had to have my all one at a time."

"How many do you have?" asked Hikaru.

"Five, two boys and three girls," said Mr. Isei.

"Wow," said Kaoru.

"In fact our oldest is going to be in high school soon, he's really smart," said Mrs. Isei, "Haruhi, your friend the one whose father is the chair man of Ouran, he isn't here is he?"

Haruhi Kaoru and Hikaru all looked at each other.

"No he's not here at the moment," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Mrs. Isei disappointment. "I assumed that these children are going to be attending Ouran when they're older?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Kaoru.

"Well that's good to hear," said Mr. Suoh walking into the room.

"Mr. Suoh, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I wanted to see my two new students of course," said Mr. Suoh.

"So you're the chairman of Ouran Academy huh?" said Mrs. Isei walking up to him and shaking his hand. "Hi, Junko Isei and this is my husband Rokuro Isei, Haruhi's boss."

"Hello," said Mr. Suoh smiling politely.

"I can't help but admire what a fine institute you run, I would love nothing more then to be able to see my children to somewhere like that," said Mrs. Isei.

"Really, well maybe we could talk, here's my card," said Mr. Suoh handing her one.

"Oh honey we got a card, we got a card!" squealed Mrs. Isei excitedly!

Haruhi looked over at the twins in a panic!

"They're fine, they're still asleep," said Hikaru.

"Oh sorry," said Mrs. Isei.

"Maybe we should go," said Mr. Isei grabbing his wife's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Yes congratulations again Haruhi!" said Mrs. Isei.

"Yes congratulations, take it easy and see you back at your office when you're ready," said Mr. Isei, "Oh and uh by the way, you better make sure you bring your babies into the office, because I can tell you a lot of your co-workers want to see the "babies"."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Cheery fellow," said Mr. Suoh.

He walked over to the babies to get a better look.

"Hmm your parents are so lucky you three, they have grandchildren. It's seems like my idiot son has yet to find himself a decent woman," he said.

"Hmm well you know Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Yes unfortunately, but I will say I'm very excited to one day getting to see these two at Ouran, the two children of one of our smartest student of all time," said Mr. Suoh smiling at Haruhi.

"Hmm, thank you sir," said Haruhi.

"Which is why I had these made for them," said Mr. Suoh holding up two baby sizes shirts, each reading, "I'm a future student of Ouran Academy." One was in blue and one was in pink.

"Oh my god," said Haruhi who actually couldn't help but smile.

"Nice," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they both held the shirts.

"Father what are you doing here?" asked Tamaki as he and the group walked back into the room.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm here to meet some of my future students," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki you can't come back in here unless you promise to be quiet!" said Haruhi.

"Tamaki are you causing trouble for Haruhi and her babies?" said his father.

"What, No!" said Tamaki.

"Ah Boss!" said Kaoru as Hisano started to cry.

"Not again!" said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"It's probably time for me to feed her any way," she said.

"All right, that means the little idiot pervert has to go out!" said Ranka as he pulled Tamaki out.

"We should all step out and let Haruhi have some privacy so she can feed," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Good idea," said Mr. Suoh as he and the others filed out.

"Here," said Hikaru as he laid Hisano into Haruhi's arms.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she helped Hisano launch onto her.

"She suckling?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, she's doing okay, how's Mitsu doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm it looks likes he's starting to stir, he'll probably wake up soon too," said Kaoru.

"That's fine, I need feed him too probably," said Haruhi.

"Congratulations by the way Yuzuha and Ranka, it must be so nice being grandparents," said Mr. Suoh as he walked down the hall next to them.

"Oh thank you Yuzuru," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "It is nice to know we have someone to carry one the Hitachiin name."

"Does this mean that Haruhi is going to marry one of your sons?" asked Mr. Suoh.

Both Ranka and Mrs. Hitachiin looked at him.

"Well no, not likely if there's a chance each could be the father to one of the babies," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"And even if it turns out just one is the father of both, she and the real father might not feel right about marrying and in a way kick the other out of the relationship," said Ranka.

"That's true, Haruhi loves both of them I can tell and both love her to death. If she were to marry just one of them it would more or less cut the other one out," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh I see, I understand completely," said Mr. Suoh. "I was just asking because it might be nice if for at least Haruhi's sake there was a way they could all be legally bounded together."

"Yes I wish that too," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"And okay she's done," said Haruhi as she felt Hisano let go and burped her.

"Good job honey," said Hikaru as he picked her up.

"Yeah she got done just in time, he's all up and ready to feed," said Kaoru as he handed Mitsu to Haruhi to feed, "Is he?"

"Yeah he's good," said Haruhi.

"We make quite a good team don't we?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah we do," said Haruhi focusing more on Mitsu.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Just wondering, hypothetically speaking, if it comes back that the just one of us is the father to these two, would you consider marrying that him?" asked Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If just one of us is the father, would you consider marrying him and just him?" asked Hikaru.

"I suppose, I don't know really, I'd hate the idea that we would kind of cut one of us out of our lives like that though," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that's what we were thinking too," said Hikaru.

"And I know this sounds selfish, but want you to both to be the father. I want us to all have a connection to the other," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So I guess this means you won't want to marry us even if it does show just one of us is the father?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know at this point, I really don't. Let's wait for the results first and just enjoy our time with these two right now?" said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru.

"Good idea," said Hikaru.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day Haruhi and the twins were finally allowed to go home. While Haruhi got changed, Hikaru and Kaoru worked together to get the babies ready. Haruhi was surprise at how natural the two of them took to taking care of the babies. They made it seem flawless.

"Well are we all ready then?" asked Kaoru as he and Hikaru placed the twins into their car seats.

"Yeah, if you two are then I am too," said Haruhi grabbing her bag and diaper bag.

"Whoa, Haruhi should you be carrying all of that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well who else will carry it?" asked Haruhi.

"Allow me Miss Fujioka," said one of the twins' drivers as he came up behind her and took the two bags.

"Oh um, okay," said Haruhi.

"You got to still take it easy Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, you are still recovering," said Hikaru as they made their way outside.

"Right, forgot," said Haruhi as they walked towards the waiting limo.

Suddenly a big flash filled all their eyes.

"Hey Hitachiin, Hey Hitachiin over here," someone shouted.

Everyone looked around to see dozens or reporters running towards them.

"What the?" said Kaoru.

"Where the hell did they come from?" said Hikaru

"Come on let's get a picture of new babies!" said a reporter.

"Yeah," shouted several others.

"What?" said Hikaru, handing his baby over to Haruhi and tried to hide her from the reporters.

"How did they find out?" said Kaoru as he quickly got into the limo with his baby. "Haruhi here," he said as Haruhi quickly handed him the other baby and got in herself.

"Hikaru come on, get in!" said Kaoru.

"Right," said Hikaru as he crawled in.

"Don't worry sir, I'll lose them," said the driver as he started the car and drove off, leaving the reporters in the dust.

"How did they know about us?" asked Haruhi.

"That's what I'm wondering," said Kaoru looking down at the twins fasten and secured and still sound asleep.

Just then Hikaru's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hikaru, hi it's Mom,"

"Hi Mom what's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up before you left the hospital, you remember how I was visiting some friends when Haruhi went into labor? Well I got so excited about it and telling my friends about it and well, one of them didn't realize you were trying to keep it quiet and might had told reporters about the exciting news," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "She called this morning telling me that she can't wait to see all the new pictures of the babies in the papers."

"Great now you tells us, thanks for the heads up Mom," said Hikaru.

"Your mom told the reporters?" said Haruhi.

"No a friend of hers did," said Hikaru.

"Figures, people would want to see the future of the Hitachiin family," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah figures," she said.

"Yeah we got a lot of that when we were first born," said Kaoru. "I think Mom has a whole archive of all the papers and magazines we got our pictures. Of course Mom wasn't shy of letting the world about us. But that just her, she doesn't mind the spot light."

"Well I do, I don't want them to expose so early in life!" said Haruhi.

"Understandable," said Kaoru.

"We were trying to keep quiet, just one of Mom's friends didn't' realize that," said Hikaru.

"It's okay though, won't let them exploit the kids we promise," said Kaoru.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," said Haruhi.

She was thankful that there were no reporters outside the gates to the mansion when they got there.

"I'm so glad its' actually peaceful and quiet here," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru and Kaoru all walked up the stairs with the babies.

"If you say so," said Hikaru as Haruhi open the door.

"Welcome Home Everyone!" said the staff the minute they stepped in.

Haruhi groaned.

"What you didn't see that coming after all this time?" asked Kaoru.

"Right," said Haruhi.

She looked around at the staff that all stood on either side of the room in a straight line with bright smiles. Above hanging from the ceiling was a huge banner that read WELCOME HOME MISTRESS HISANO AND MASTER MITSU!

"Cute," said Haruhi.

"You like the banner ma'am," said a near by butler.

"Yes it's very nice," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you, we worked hard on it!" said a maid.

"May we see them now?" asked another eagerly.

"Now ladies let's be patient," said Kai as she and Lei walked in between the two lines of staff members. Lei was on the phone talking to someone.

"No I'm sorry but they're not they are not scheduling any photo shots with the children at the moment!" she said as she hung up. "Sorry, but we've receiving quiet a lot of phone calls from various media groups asking for photos and or interviews for the children."

"Great," said Haruhi, "And to think I was actually dumb enough to think we were done dealing with the media."

"Yeah we know," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Watch it!" said Haruhi.

"Well in either case it is a real blessing that you and the new young ones are now home!" said Kai.

"Yes that's true!" said all of the staff.

"Thank you, we should probably get these two upstairs huh?" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kai and Lei as they both stepped aside for Haruhi and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Masters, Mistress is there any thing we can get for you after you've put the new masters to sleep?" asked a maid.

"A hot bath, a nice big one please!" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said the maid.

"Here we go," said Haruhi as she laid Mitsu into his crib still sleeping.

"Looks like he's doing okay," said Hikaru.

"And now we can put Hisano into her crib," said Kaoru walking out of the room quietly and into the other nursery.

She didn't wake either as Haruhi laid her down.

"Both seem fine, we should just let them be for right now," said Haruhi as she and twins walked out of the room.

"Um Haruhi," said Kai who was waiting in the hall way with Lei. "We were wondering when you were planning to schedule the nanny interviews."

"Nanny Interviews?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, we figured we should let you see if there was someone more qualified to look after the children before we appoint one of the maids to do it," said Kai.

"Oh um, I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"That's fine, it's understandable, we'll come and bug you about this later," said Kai as she and Lei walked away.

Haruhi rubbed her head.

"Reporters, Nanny Interviews, and here I was hoping for some peace for a little while," she said.

"Nope," said Hikaru.

"Not for a while," said Kaoru.

"Mistress, your bath has been prepared," said a maid walking up to them.

"Well there you go, that will help you relax," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi as she followed the maid to the bath room. She was soon immersed into the warm water of the bat tub, which at first glance could look like a hot tub then a bathtub, fully enjoying the nice warm water.

She could feel herself falling asleep when suddenly she heard a subtle splash causing her to open her eyes to see Hikaru and Kaoru in the tub with her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"What you thought you were the only one that was stressed out and needed to relax," said Hikaru throwing his arm around her.

"You may have been the one that had to go through the whole pain of child birth, but it wasn't like we weren't stressed out too," said Kaoru. Haruhi could feel his hand sliding up and down her leg.

"Guys if you're trying to do anything funny please don't," said Haruhi, "I'm not in any hurry to get pregnant again any time soon."

"Yeah we know," said Hikaru nuzzling her neck.

"But it's not like we can't also just simply enjoy being close to each other like this," said Kaoru resting his head on her shoulder.

Haruhi sighed.

"All right, you can go ahead, just don't try anything," she said.

"We honestly will not try anything Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"We won't try anything until you're good and ready," said Kaoru, "Promise!"

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

Together the three of them enjoyed the nice hot bath and being close together, something they hadn't had the chance to do in a long time.


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi woke in between the two twins in bed to the sound of Mitsu crying from the baby monitor. She had made sure two different monitors had been set up in here room for both him and Hisano. They were also two in Hikaru and Kaoru's bedrooms as well.

"Guys," she said to the two of them who still had their eyes shut, "Guys."

"Hmm, which one's crying?" asked Hikaru without opening his eyes.

"Mitsu, I think he's hungry, he needs to be fed," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru.

"Will one of you is going to have to move so I can get up and feed all ready," said Haruhi.

"Make Kaoru do it," said Hikaru.

"No make Hikaru do it," said Kaoru.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST MOVE?" shouted Haruhi, causing both twins to jump and both to fall out of bed.

"Ahh,"

"Owe,"

"Sorry but I really had to get up," said Haruhi as she climbed out of bed.

"Never heard you yell that loud to get out of bed," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well that was before there was a baby involved," said Haruhi throwing on her bathrobe and running out of the bed room down to Mitsu's room.

"Hang on honey, hang on," she said as she walked over to Mitsu's crib to pick him up and walked him over to the near by chair to feed him.

"There we go," said Haruhi as she felt him start to suck at her breast.

"Is he doing okay?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"Yeah and once he's done Hisano will probably need to be fed," said Haruhi.

"Sorry we didn't get up for you," said Kaoru as he gently stocked Mitsu's face.

"It's okay, I was tired too," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, which is why we really need to hurry up and get ourselves a nanny to help out with them, be it a one of maids or a new girl all together," said Kaoru.

"You really think so?" said Haruhi.

"She could have gone and help bring the baby to us for you to feed so you could have stayed in bed," said Kaoru.

"Okay I see your point," said Haruhi, "I'll talk to Kai or Lei about setting up an interview time."

"Okay," said Kaoru.

"Oh I think he's done," said Haruhi as she went and burped him.

"Want me to put him to bed so you can go checked Hisano?" said Kaoru as he took Mitsu.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she stood up from the chair.

"Yeah you better hurry," said Hikaru from the door way, "I just came to tell you I heard her crying through her baby monitor."

"I'm coming," said Haruhi as she hurried across the hall to Hisano's room where she could hear her daughter's faint cries.

"Come here sweet heart," said Haruhi as she picked up her daughter and walked with her over to her chair to feed her as well.

"Well at least you're not having any trouble feeding them huh?" said Hikaru as he watched.

"No, they're both doing fine," said Haruhi. She could see Hikaru rubbing her cheek ever so softly.

"You do know that even if she's not mine there is no way I'm letting any boy near her," he said.

"Yeah I figured you and Kaoru would be the over protective type when it would come to any daughter you'd have," said Haruhi.

She then went and started to burp Hisano before allowing Hikaru to take her and put her back into the crib.

"Hey she's smiling," said Hikaru.

"That's just gas, remember?" said Haruhi.

"Still though, it's cute," said Hikaru smiling.

"Let's just let her be," said Haruhi as she tugged Hikaru's sleeve and help pull him out of the room. She looked into Mitsu's room and saw Kaoru still there looking at him in the crib.

"Kaoru come on, let him sleep," whispered Haruhi walking up to him and pulling him away.

"I know, it's just nice getting to watch them sleep," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed again.

"Okay, if you two want to watch the two of them sleep, go ahead," she said with a smile, "I'm going to go back to bed for a while."

"Okay," said the two as Kaoru looked back over at Mitsu and Hikaru walked back over to Hisano's room. He pulled up a chair next to her crib and just watch as she slept for a bit, her little belly rising and falling as she breathed.

"You are just too cute like your mother you know that?" he said to her as he reached in and felt her little hand with his finger.

He remembered what Kaoru had said about her grabbing his finger right after she had been born.

"Barley a few days old and all ready you seem to like to hold and touch people like me and Kaoru," said Hikaru. "That and you have our eyes. You are really are taking after us aren't you? Not that there's any thing wrong with that, we'd love you no matter how you turned out. I truly mean that Hisano, even if it turns out you're not mine I will truly love you no matter what, you and your brother." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You two have all ready brought me so much happiness all ready just by being born and being in my life."

Kaoru leaned over the crib as he watched the little boy sleep.

"I still say both you and your sister both look like your mother, even if she has our eyes. Not that I don't like your eyes, I like how they're big and brown like your mother's. They're so cute!" he said. "I love you so much, I love you and your sister so much and I hope that even if turns our that either you or her aren't mine I'll still love you like my own and I hope you'll both always see me like a father to you."

He leaned in and kissed Mitsu on the forehead.

"I don't know how or what happened to make me get to be so lucky that I got so many wonderful people in my life now, you, your sister, your mother and my brother. I don't think anyone other then your mother and Hikaru that could be happier," he said.

Haruhi slowly climbed into bed, and covered herself with the blankets. It felt warm but at the same time she still felt cold without Hikaru and Kaoru next to her.

'Oh well I don't mind, it's cute that they want to be around the children like this, like how a father does when they have a newborn, They're better dad's then I could have ever imagined.'

Haruhi woke up early the next morning to the sound of Mitsu crying through his baby monitor.

"Okay hang on," she heard Kaoru say; "I'll take you to her how about?"

A few minutes later Haruhi heard the door open and saw Kaoru walk into the room carrying Mitsu into the room crying.

"Have you been in his room asleep this whole time?" asked Haruhi when she finally noticed the time.

"I guess so, the last thing I remember was pulling up a chair closer to his crib and then next thing I knew I woken up by his crying," said Kaoru as he handed him Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she got Mitsu into position to feed him.

"It seems like I'm doing this all the time," said Haruhi.

"Well if you want to you, you can also try bottle feeding," said Kaoru.

"No it's no big deal; I can feed them myself for the time being. They'll have to resort to bottle feeding when I go back to work, so I might as well enjoy these times I get to bond with them while I can," said Haruhi.

"Hmm okay," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her and just watched the two of them calmly. As soon as she was done and finished burping him she heard a different cry from the other monitor.

"Want me to go see if Hikaru wants to bring her in here too?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure, go ahead," said Haruhi.

"Want me to take Mitsu back to his bed?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm no, not right now, just go see about Hisano and Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru as he quickly walked out of the room. Haruhi lay in the bed holding Mitsu. She could soon hear Kaoru through the monitor.

"Hikaru, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Hisano's awake, I think she's hungry," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I was going to bring her to Haruhi so she could feed her," said Kaoru.

"Oh I can do it," said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Kaoru.

A short time later Haruhi looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking back into her room with Hikaru holding Hisano.

"Here," said Kaoru as he took Mitsu and Hikaru handed her Hisano.

"Come on honey," said Haruhi as she let Hisano launch on and start to feed.

"Can I hold him?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Kaoru handing Mitsu over to him and both came and sat down next to Haruhi to watch her feed.

"Good job honey," said Haruhi once Hisano was done and burped her.

"Let me hold her," said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She then went and lay back down onto her pillows.

She could feel Hikaru and Kaoru doing the same thing, holding both babies to their chests.

"You do know that you'll have to move when they wake up next so that I can feed them right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah we know," said Hikaru.

"So then I won't have to yell at you to move when that happens?" said Haruhi.

"No Haruhi you won't," said Kaoru.

"Okay then, sweet dreams," said Haruhi, "All four of you."

She shifted her eyes back and forth for a little bit watching the adorable scene that was surrounding her of Hikaru and Kaoru both asleep with a baby on his chest asleep as well.

"I'd never thought my life would get to be so complicated or crowded. Hell I never put much thought into whether or not I'd ever marry and have a baby. But now that I have these two wonderful men and these two beautiful babies in my life, it finally feels like my life is truly happy and complete!" she said to herself with a smile as went and held her two babies' hands in hers ever so gently.


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Next thing Haruhi knew there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Um hello Mistress," said a maid walking in. She stopped and smiled at the sweet sight of all five of them in bed together.

"I'm sorry, but all of your friends are here to see you," she said as recomposed herself.

Haruhi sighed.

"Can you tell them we're still sleeping and will get up when we're ready?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said the maid bowing and walking out of the room, leaving it open just a bit.

A few minutes later she could hear Tamaki shouting, "What, are they sick or something, do they need medical assistance?"

"What the?" said Hikaru.

"Is that the boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, they're all here, I asked the maid to tell them we we're still in bed resting, and now apparently he thinks it means we're sick or something, never mindful we just had a baby and got home!" said Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru both moaned as they carefully sat up with the babies.

"Amazing, they manage to stay asleep," said Hikaru.

"I guess we should go down stairs and great everyone," said Kaoru as the two of them walked to the door with the babies, "You coming Haruhi?"

"I suppose," said Haruhi as she climb out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe, "Let's put the twins back into their cribs first."

"Okay," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki happily when the three came into the lounge they were all waiting in still in their pajamas.

"Tamaki please no hugs, I'm still waking up!" said Haruhi.

"Oh, my daughter doesn't want to hug from her father!" said Tamaki.

"It's not that," said Haruhi.

"Weren't you listening Boss?" said Hikaru.

"She said she's tired and needs her rest, she only came down to hi real fast!" said Kaoru.

"But it's so late in the morning!" said Tamaki.

"First of all it's 9:30, and second of all, I was up for most of the night feeding the twins," said Haruhi.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Hunny.

"Sleeping," said Haruhi.

"Still?" said Tamaki.

"That's what newborns do Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, go ahead and go ahead and go back to sleep," said Kaoru as he help lead Haruhi to the door.

"What but I…," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Haruhi needs lots of rest, and as her father I would hope you'd understand and want was best for her," said Kyoya.

"Of course I want what's best for my daughter!" said Tamaki.

"Then let her go back to sleep!" said the twins.

Tamaki moaned as she sat down onto the couch.

"This is why I was against coming this early," said Kyoya.

"But it's not early at all," said Tamaki.

"To you maybe, but not to others Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Hika-Chun, Kao-Chun, can we go see the babies?" asked Hunny.

"Sure just don't wake them," they both said.

Hunny giggled with happiness and ran past the three of them to the babies' rooms.

"I'm really happy that they went and used one of my suggestions for one of the room as well!" he said as he walked into Hisano's room. He looked at the sweet baby in the crib.

"She's so cute!" said Hunny. Just then he noticed her stirring and fussing and fowl odor filled the room.

"Uh-oh, someone needs a diaper change," he said as he picked up the sweet little thing and carried her to the changing table.

"Now let's see how do we do this again?" he said as he fiddled with the diaper.

"Here," said Mori as he gently moved his cousin over and changed the diaper.

"Great job Takashi!" said Hunny. Mori smiled and nodded.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Kaoru walking in, "We thought we heard Hisano crying."

"She just needed a diaper change is all," said Hunny.

"Oh well thanks Hunny," said Kaoru.

"Actually Takashi did it," said Hunny.

"Oh well thank you Mori," said Kaoru.

Mori nodded and smiled.

"Do you know if you're her father yet or not?" asked Hunny.

"Huh, oh no, we won't know who is the father of who for a little while until the doctor gets the results," said Kaoru.

"And then what?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, will have to wait and see," said Kaoru as he laid the baby back down.

"Which one do you want Kao-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"I don't Hunny it's not like we're not talking about picking out a puppy or something," said Kaoru looking down at Hisano with loving eyes, "I love both of them."

"But what if it comes back saying that just Hisa-Chun is your's or just Mit-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know," said Kaoru. He really didn't know what would happen. Granted that was what he wanted right? He wanted to them to both be a father to these babies so they would all be connected through blood, but wouldn't it mean he'd have a different kind of relationship with the baby that wasn't his? Granted they would be close, but it wouldn't be the same as if he was their father.

'Any more then Hikaru and the relationship he'd have with the one that wasn't his,' he thought.

"Kao-Chun?" said Hunny.

"Oh sorry Hunny, I was just thinking about what it was you said about what would happen if and when the test came back saying just one is mine and just one is Hikaru's," said Kaoru. "I'd want to be a father to both of them, but I also want Hikaru to be a father to them too. But it won't be the exact same if we know just one is mine and just one is Hikaru."

"Well do you have to know specifically which is yours?" asked Hunny.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"When the test results come back it's not like you have to really look, all you really want to know is if you're both father isn't that enough for you?" asked Hunny.

Kaoru thought about it for a moment.

'Would I want to know specifically which one is mine?' he thought.

"It's so unfair, I haven't been able to be getting to be close to Haruhi in so long!" said Tamaki.

"Boss come on, cut her some slack!" said Hikaru.

"He's right Tamaki, childbirth isn't an easy thing and if you really care about Haruhi, you'd understand that you should let her rest for the time being," said Kyoya.

Tamaki sighed.

"So Kyoya how's that the doctor doing on getting everything tested?" asked Hikaru.

"Pretty well, but these things generally do take time," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Hikaru.

"Why do you ask, anxious to know which one is your's?" asked Kyoya.

"I guess that's it," said Hikaru, "I just want to know if I'm the father of at least one and Kaoru's the father of the other."

"That'll just mean you'll just be an uncle to the other won't it?" said Tamaki.

Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah I guess so," he said, "I won't be a like a real father to the other will I?"

"Any more then Kaoru won't be a real father to your baby," said Tamaki.

"Yeah, you're right Boss," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru is something wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess I just want them both to look to me as a father, not just one, but I also want them to look to Kaoru as a father too and not just seen like a father," said Hikaru.

Kyoya and Tamaki both looked at each other.

"So what you're saying exactly is you want both you and your brother to be the father but at the same time you want both of you to be a father to both at the same time?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah I guess that's one way of looking at it," said Hikaru, "But you know us, Kaoru and I are contradictory."

"That's true," said Tamaki.

"I guess what I'm saying is yes I want us to both be a father, but I don't want to know who's the father of who so that way no matter what both babies will always see us as just a father and nothing more," said Hikaru.

"Well who's to say you can't just leave it at that?" said Tamaki. "Who's to say that you can't just be told that you're both the fathers and leave it at that? If the two of them ever want to know specific who's the father they can always just look it up themselves on their birth certificate or something right?"

"I guess so," said Hikaru.

"I mean it's not like you're living a "normal" life as it, what could be wrong with those two babies seeing you both as fathers?" said Tamaki.

Hikaru smiled at that.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens when the results come in won't we?" he said.


	55. Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi wasn't sure how she made it through the next few days, but she did and got some good rest to the point she felt good enough to try finally interview some candidates for a nanny.

"Its feels so weird that we're the ones actually doing the interviews, usually we didn't get to meet the new nanny until our parents had selected one," said Hikaru as the three all sat waiting for the first choice.

"Really, you never really had a say in who was selected?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, not really, it wouldn't had made a difference to us any way, you know how we were as kids," said Kaoru.

"Hmm true," said Haruhi.

"Okay here is our first applicant, Miss Asa Kiyoshi," said Kai opening the door and letting in a young woman into the room who sat in the chair across from the three of them. "She has taken several courses in child care, she knows all types of CPR, and has no serious crime history other than one or two traffic tickets."

"Okay," said Haruhi going over the file Kai handed her. After asking her a few questions about her and what she would promise to do as their nanny, they saw the next interviewee and talked with her. Before long they had gone through nearly all the different candidates.

"Well, do we have any call backs?" asked Kai.

"I don't know, I'm still not sure hiring someone in general to look after the kids," said Haruhi.

"I understand and anticipated this," said Kai, "Which is why I should remind you that you still have the option of just appointing a maid to do it, they wouldn't mind taking the necessary courses that are needed to take care of them."

"We've had that too," said Kaoru.

"And we can always hire a nanny later like when they're older or something if you change your mind," said Hikaru.

"Okay, let's try that for right now," said Haruhi.

"Kai, you or Lei can pick out a good one right?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course sir, if you trust either one of us we will pick one out for you," said Kai.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Still seems weird to me though."

Kaoru patted her leg.

"Don't worry about it too much," he said.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to anyway, I'm trying to go back to work tomorrow anyway," said Haruhi.

The next day Hikaru and Kaoru help escort Haruhi to her office along with Mitsu and Hisano.

"I'm surprise you agreed to bring them with you," said Hikaru as they road the elevator up to her office floor.

"Yeah I thought you were still trying to keep them from be exploited," said Kaoru.

"I do, but from what Tomoka has told me, the other girls are really anxious to see them, so I figure I indulge them so they don't have a reason to hate me again," said Haruhi as the elevator came to a stop and the three walked out with the baby strollers.

"Miss Fujioka, you're back, how wonderful!" said the receptionist with a big smile, "And you brought your little ones!"

"What Haruhi's here with her babies?" said another woman running up to them.

Soon dozen more swarmed over them.

"Okay ladies let's not crowd them," said Kaoru as he helped push them back.

"Oh," moaned everyone.

"Haruhi can we at least get a picture!" said one. She snapped one before any one could object.

"Perfect, I know a lot of people will who's offering a huge amount for pictures of these two," she said.

"Give me that!" said Hikaru snatching the camera and smashing it.

"Hey!" said the lady.

"No photos for the media ladies," said Hikaru.

The ladies all moaned.

"Oh whoa, what the hell's going on here?" said a male voice from behind.

"Who knows," said another woman.

All three all turned around to see Yoshe and a man walking out of the elevator.

Haruhi could feel Hikaru and Kaoru's arms around her.

"Oh Haruhi hi welcome back," said Yoshe, "And you brought your babies too, how nice."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Who's that guy with her?" asked Hikaru.

"Her boyfriend or something, I heard she got together with someone around Christmas," said Haruhi.

"REALLY?" said Kaoru.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi looked at him.

"What?" he said, "That's just really romantic is all."

Haruhi eyed Hikaru who just shrugged.

"Oh Haruhi, you're babies are adorable, congratulations," said Yoshe as she came and looked at the babies.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. "You guys should probably get them home huh?"

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"See you when you get there," said Kaoru, both giving her hug.

"See you two later," said Haruhi as she knelt down and kissed both babies on their foreheads.

"They'll be fine we promise," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she walked to her office.

Hikaru and Kaoru got into the elevator with stroller when Yoshe boyfriend quickly got in too.

Both looked at each him uneasy.

"So you're what's her names' boyfriend huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yoshe, oh yeah, met back at Christmas and been going together since then," said the boyfriend.

"Oh good for you," said Kaoru.

"So you guys are pretty serious huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I was even allowed to invite her to my brother's commitment ceremony," said the boyfriend.

"A what?" asked Kaoru.

"Well the thing is my brother is gay and he and his partner wanted to have some sort of ceremony where they can vow to always stay together forever so they're having a commitment ceremony. It's not quite the same as if they were to get married but it's still a nice gesture," said the boyfriend.

"Oh that's nice," said Hikaru.

" Yeah It's real nice," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well see you guys later," said the boyfriend once the elevator stopped and all three all walked out.

"A comment ceremony huh, that's pretty nice idea huh?" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru both drove home.

"Yeah it is," said Hikaru.

"What all will we do if it comes back saying we're both the father to these two?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, I keep thinking that we should just wait until they come back," said Hikaru.

"Yeah you're probably right," said Kaoru.

When they got back to their home, they were surprise to see a nice looking car in the court yard.

"Whose car is that?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked out.

"I don't know," said Kaoru as they walked in.

A maid was quick to great them.

"Welcome Masters," she said as she helped take their coats and the carriers after Hikaru and Kaoru had pulled the babies from them.

"Hi, who's car is that out in the courtyard?" asked Kaoru.

"She said her name is Dr. Zoë Bede and she said she has something for you. She's waiting in the north west library," said the maid.

Hikaru and Kaoru eyes both got really wide.

"Could you get another maid and get these two upstairs?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course," said the maid.

Dr. Bede sat comfortably in a chair with an envelope in her hand.

"Hi guys," she said calmly.

"Is that what we think it is?" asked Hikaru.

"If you're thinking it's a test results you'd be right," said Dr. Bede as she stood up and handed it to Kaoru.

"So this is what we've been waiting for huh?" said Kaoru.

"It says who's the father of whom huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yep, and just so you know, Mr. Ohtori told me you weren't sure if you wanted to know the results, so he had me to go ahead and give the information to the hospital so they can put the right name on the birth certificate so you don't have to. So all you really have to do to really see what the results are. And if you don't want to then you don't have to. I'll just tell you this much courtesy of Mr. Ohtori, you two did both fathered those children."

"Really?" said Kaoru.

"Seriously?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, you're both the father," said Dr. Bede.


	56. Chapter 56

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru and Kaoru sat staring at the envelope as it lay on the table for a long time, only leaving when they heard a baby cry from the monitor.

"What are we doing exactly?" Kaoru asked after a while.

"I don't know really," said Hikaru, "I really don't."

"We got what we wanted right, we're both the dad right?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, but that thing right there will tell us just who we are the father of won't it?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Maybe we should hold off on opening it until Haruhi gets home, I have some work to do any way."

"Yeah, me too," said Hikaru.

He grabbed the envelope off the table and handed it to the first servant he saw as he walked out of the library.

"Will you put this into Haruhi's room and make sure it stays safe until she comes home?" he asked.

"Of course sir," said the servant.

When Haruhi got home later that day, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at how quiet it seemed.

"Welcome home mistress," said a maid with a smile.

"Uh hi, is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not really sure, Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru both got a visit from some doctor today," said the maid.

"A doctor?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, a Dr. Bede or something like that," said the maid.

"Dr. Bede, really?" said Haruhi. "Well what did she want?"

"I'm not sure, she just said she had something for all of you," said the maid. "I know the masters asked another servant to put something into your room and keep it safe until you came home today."

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi.

"I can go get the masters for you and let them know you're here and have them meet you in your room if you want," said the maid.

"Sure, please do," said Haruhi as she ran up the stairs. She walked down to the nurseries first to double check on her babies before walking to her room. She found an envelop waiting for her on one of her nightstands. On it, it read '**DNA Results for Hitachiin Fujioka Babies.' **

Haruhi gulped.

'So this is it huh?' she thought.

This was going to change everything.

"Haruhi here you are," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they both ran into the room.

"Yeah and I found the envelope," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," they both said.

"Well should I open it?" said Haruhi.

Both boys bit their lips.

"Guys?" said Haruhi.

"It's just that," said Hikaru.

"We're not sure we want to know whose the father of whom," said Kaoru.

"Why not?" said Haruhi, "Are you afraid it'll say only one of you is the father of both?"

"No it's not that," said Hikaru.

"Dr. Bede all ready told us that," said Kaoru.

"It's says we're both the fathers," they said together.

"You are?" said Haruhi, "Well that's great isn't it, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Kind of," said Hikaru.

"But now that we think about it, we're beginning to think that we won't have the same relationship with the one that's not ours," said Kaoru.

"What, you're worried that the one baby that's not yours won't love you that same way?" asked Haruhi.

"We're not their real father," they both said.

"Well any more then like a step-father or an adoptive father. They wouldn't be the biological father but it doesn't mean the kid won't love them like a father and or refer to them as a father. Genes don't make a father, love does and I know you both love both of those babies, so I don't think that just because only one's yours that you can't still be a father to both. If anything I think it's nice that they can two great guys as fathers," said Haruhi, "We can make it work."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other and then at Haruhi and smiled.

"Okay then open that envelope Haruhi!" they said.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

"You guys ready for this?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Hikaru and Kaoru confidently.

"Okay," said Haruhi again as she pulled out the sheet of paper, "Here is goes."

"Well?" said Hikaru.

"What's it say?" said Kaoru.

"Hang on," said Haruhi as she read the form.

"It says Hisano Hitachiin Fujioka: Mother Haruhi Fujioka, Father: Kaoru Hitachiin.

And then of course it says Mitsu Hitachiin Fujioka: Mother Haruhi Fujioka, Father Hikaru Hitachiin."

Both twins and Haruhi sat on the bed trying to take in what it was the results just told them.

"So I'm the father of Mitsu," said Hikaru.

"And I'm the father of Hisano," said Kaoru.

"Biologically yes, but it doesn't have to stop there remember, you both still love the other like your own right?" said Haruhi.

Both twins nodded.

"Yeah, I still don't want to see any guy come anywhere Hisano ever!" said Hikaru.

"And I still want to teach Mitsu all the fun pranks to pull on the boss," said Kaoru.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi.

Just then they heard they all heard crying coming from Mitsu's baby monitor.

"I better go check on him," said Haruhi as she hurried out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru both lay down on the bed.

"So that's that isn't it?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, that's that," said Kaoru, "We're both fathers, we are both the fathers to those two babies."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "You know something funny? Even though it says that only Mitsu's my son, I still can't help but feel like Hisano's still my daughter."

"I feel the same way about Mitsu, even if he's not really my son for some reason I still see him as my son just as much as I see Hisano as my real daughter," said Kaoru.

"And to think we were worried we worried about not having a good relationship with them if it came back saying weren't the other's father," said Hikaru.

Both started to laugh at the idea.

"So now what do we do, do we just keep going on like we have as best we can?" asked Hikaru.

"I think we should but first, I think there's something we have to ask Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Oh yes, that's much better," said Haruhi once she finished changing Mitsu and got him back to sleep, "I wonder if your sister needs a change too."

She walked out of Mitsu's room and was surprise to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there smiling.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"You two both smiling like that means you're up to something, now what is it?" asked Haruhi.

"We have something we want to ask you something," they both said.

"Yeah what?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru taking one of her hands and bowing to her.

"Will you commit to us?" said Kaoru as he took the other hand and did the same thing.

"What?" said Haruhi confused.

"Will you be willing to stay committed to us and only us?" asked both twins.

"What, yes I'll stay committed to the two of you, I love both of you and we all have a child together, why wouldn't I stay committed to you?" said Haruhi.

"Would you be willing to stand up in front of family and friends and pledge it to both of us?" said Hikaru.

"You mean like a commitment ceremony?" asked Haruhi.

"Exactly," said Kaoru.

"Is that what you guys want to do?" asked Haruhi.

"Very!" they both said.

Haruhi thought about it.

"All right, all right I will commit to both of you!" she said confidently with a smile.


	57. Chapter 57

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi took a deep breath as she looked at her self in her light purple gown. It was long and sleeveless and could easily pass for a wedding dress if it had been white. Of course she figured that that was what Mrs. Hitachiin was going for when she designed it for her for her commitment ceremony to Hikaru. She and the twins had discussed it and agreed to have two separate ceremonies where Haruhi would agree to stay committed to each one individually.

This week it was Hikaru and it about two week's time she would do the same with Kaoru.

"Haruhi, how are you doing?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin walking into the room.

"I'm fine," said Haruhi turning around and looking at her.

"You look just fine to me," said Mrs. Hitachiin smiling brightly. "I never would have thought I'd make a dress for something like this, tuxes maybe, but not dresses. I really couldn't be happier; I like how everything's is turned out for my boys."

"Thank you ma'am," said Haruhi.

"No, thank you, thank you entering my sons' lives and opening their world!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Ranka as he walked into the room. "If only your mother was still alive to see this she'd be just as happy about it as I am!"

"You think so Dad?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes!" said Ranka.

"Hmm thanks Dad," said Haruhi. Then she looked at her dad's outfit.

"Why are you in a man's tux Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"I figure I could play that part of father when I walk you down the isle," said Ranka.

"Oh Dad, you never been anything but a father no matter what you wore," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're so sweet!" said Ranka.

"Well it's almost time should we get going?" said Mr. Hitachiin suddenly appearing next to Ranka.

"How Do You Do That?" said Ranka.

Mr. Hitachiin just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've just have ways of blending into the back ground," he said.

"It's very intresting," said Ranka.

"So Hikaru are you feeling ready for this?" asked Kaoru as they stood outside in the east lawn where all of their guest had gathered.

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be," said Hikaru, "What about you, think you'll still be ready in two weeks?"

"Oh yeah!" said Kaoru.

Just then soft music started. It wasn't the traditional wedding march music; instead it was a different soft music melody. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked up the isle of the two rows of chairs to first see their parents walking down the isle hand in hand and smiling brightly. Once they reached the end, both moved to the side to show Haruhi walking down with her father.

"It's as if you're getting married for real!" said Ranka.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

"And to think I'll get to this all again in two weeks!" said Ranka happily.

"Yeah great Dad," said Haruhi as they reached the end and Haruhi came and stood next to Haruhi.

"Welcome everyone," said Kaoru, "Since this is just a commitment ceremony and by no means legal, then it is my pleasure to conduct the ceremony, and now we shall begin.

Hikaru, Haruhi will you please turn to each other and recite your vows?"

"Haruhi, when we first met, all I could think about you was that you were something fun and new to play with. I thought you were just like everyone else, all the other girls we'd ever known in my life. But you're not, you're far from that. You are probably the most special girl I could ever have in my life. I know it seems selfish and self centered, but I don't want to ever think about having another woman in my life ever!" said Hikaru

"Hikaru, when I first met you, I just thought you'd make my life miserable, and while there were times you did make it bad, you mostly did it out of love. I may not have realized it fully when I was younger, but now I do see it. I can see the love you give to me, and I know I am very lucky to have someone that can love that much in my life. Thank you for that!" said Haruhi

"So with that said, do you two vow to stay committed to each other from now and forever?" asked Kaoru.

"We do," said Hikaru and Haruhi.

"And even if you fight you'll sill stay together?" asked Kaoru.

"We will," said Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Than you have my permission to kiss and make it official!" said Kaoru.

Haruhi felt Hikaru's hand on her cheek, pulling to towards him and kissed deeply full of love.

The audience burst into applause.

As Haruhi walked back down the isle with Hikaru she couldn't help but feel like she had just married him!

"So Kaoru are you really going to try and be alone with the twins for a full night?" asked Kyoya during the reception.

"Yeah, but I think I can handle it, I still have the staff's help and all," said Kaoru.

"Where are Hisa-Chun and Mit-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"They're in their rooms sleeping, they are still little Honey don't forget," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, my little girl is all grown up!" said Tamaki watching Haruhi and Hikaru dancing together.

"Your little girl, what do you mean your little girl? I'm her real father!" said Ranka.

Kaoru shook his head as he watched Ranka chase Tamaki around.

'At least it makes more sense for me to think Mitsu as my son,' he thought.

"So are you feeling all right about all this Kaoru?" asked Kyoya.

"In a weird way yeah, I can't help but feel that this is just how it should be for the two of us and Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Well no one could deny your happy with your life, lord knows there are many out there who live "traditional" lives and are in no ways happy," said Kyoya.

"Got a point there," said Kaoru.

The party continued on late into the evening right as the sun began to set.

"Kaoru, we're about to head out to our romantic evening," said Hikaru as the two walked up to him.

"Are you going to be okay all alone with the twins?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I will be fine," said Kaoru with a smile, "You two go have fun."

"Okay, don't hesitate call if something's wrong," said Haruhi.

"Will do, just go enjoy your night okay," said Kaoru.

"Okay, see you later Kaoru," Haruhi and Hikaru called out as they ran to the front of the house and to the waiting limo.

By the time they got to their hotel and checked into their room it was dark outside.

Haruhi stood looking out the window of their honeymoon suite looking out at the lights of the city.

"You doing okay Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm, oh yeah, just enjoying the view," said Haruhi not really turning around, "So now what do we do?"

"I have an idea," said Hikaru as she felt his arms snake around her and his soft mouth on her shoulder. She could also feel that Hikaru wasn't wearing a shirt, and realized he was all ready naked.

"That is if you want to," he whispered into her ear right before kissing her ear lobe.

"Yeah, yeah we can, I'm ready again," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Hikaru and before Haruhi knew it, the dress had been undone and fell to the floor. She could feel Hikaru's lips pressing and suckling all over her neck and shoulder, but at the same time still seemed to be gentle about it. Haruhi had to struggle to turn around in Hikaru's grasp so she could catch Hikaru's lips with her so she could kiss him back.

Each kiss seemed to make Hikaru push harder against her.

"Hikaru, I'm having a hard time standing with the way you're pushing against me," said Haruhi as Hikaru started to kiss her neck again.

"No problem," said Hikaru as Haruhi felt him left her legs up and carry her to the bed, plopping her right down. Haruhi felt him climb on her and immediately crashed her lips down onto her. When he had to let go to breath, he immediately started kissing down her neck, to her shoulder and finally to her breasts where he went and kissed and sucked at them repeatedly.

"Oh God Hikaru," whispered Haruhi as she felt him kiss her.

Then she felt him shifting himself and moved his mouth up towards her face. He looked down her for a moment.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, right before she felt Hikaru thrust into her!

"Ah, Hikaru!" said Haruhi.

"Louder," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Call out my name louder, please," said Hikaru right before he pushed into her again.

"Hikaru!" she shouted louder.

"Mmm, yes, say it again," Hikaru pleaded as he started to suck at her neck.

"Ahh, Hikaru, Hikaru!" said Haruhi.

"Mmm, I love it when you do it!" he said as he pushed into her again.

"You, you just have a great way of making me say it!" said Haruhi, "Hikaru!"

Every kiss and every thrust made her say his name with more and more pleasure. She kept it going until finally both had reached their end.

"That was wonderful," said Hikaru as he rolled off her and hugged her from behind like how he like to.

"Yeah, you were great," said Haruhi.

"But what I don't get though is why you never really scream bloody murder like you do with Kaoru.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"You and him are just different that way," she said.

"Hmm, well I still like the way you say it," said Hikaru as he leaned down and kissed her check.

"Haruhi," he said.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"I really am happy with how everything's turned out for us, even if I can't really have you to myself," said Hikaru.

"I am too, I am actually happy with my life with you and Kaoru," said Haruhi.


	58. Chapter 58

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well, well, look who's back, the newly committed couple!" said Kaoru the next day when Hikaru and Haruhi both got home.

"Hi Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"How was your night?" asked Kaoru with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Hikaru with a smirk too as he held Haruhi close.

"Anyway, how did you do last night Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay, I made sure to stay with the normal feeding schedule," said Kaoru.

"Oh good," said Haruhi as she ran up the stairs to nurseries.

"And that is why we only had one night, she still not ready to leave them alone for any longer," said Hikaru.

"Yeah well can you blame her? Most mothers are like that," said Kaoru, "She wasn't usually into trips in the first."

"More like I didn't like how you guys would drag me off against my will and without warning to some weird place," they heard Haruhi call down from the stairs.

Both twins smirked.

"So you guys did have a good time right?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure we did," said Hikaru, "But I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"Sure you're not," said Kaoru.

"Oh you like you have room to talk," said Hikaru.

"We'll see in two weeks," said Kaoru.

Two weeks later Haruhi found herself in a different dress standing in front of the mirror yet again. This one was yellow strap dress and the skirt wasn't as poufy as the one she had worn when for her and Hikaru's ceremony. But it could still easily be seen as a wedding dress if it was white.

She could hear her dad crying behind her.

"I thought I could handle this, but I can't! It was so hard "giving you away" last time and now I have to do it all again! I'm just glad I'll never have to do it again after this, I hope," he said.

"That's too bad, I'm having fun designing these dresses," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "I think I should look into designing more dresses for things like this."

"I thought you retired," said Ranka.

"Oh Ranka, I got to stay busy so I don't go stir crazy," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Why don't you come over tomorrow and see some of my sketches?"

"Oh, I'd like that!" said Ranka.

Haruhi shook her head.

"Isn't it time?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"You know there were people that would have kill to have the ability you have," said Ranka.

"I know," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"So Kaoru how are you doing now that you're in the spot light?" asked Hikaru as the two stood in there in west lawn pavilion.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said Kaoru. He looked around the pavilion at everyone who had come, they had all come two weeks for Hikaru and Haruhi's ceremony, but it still looked different. For one thing the chairs were all position at an angle to go along with the circler shape of the pavilion, and they were all a dark brown wood color other then the white color they had used for the other one. The flowers were also different and arrange in an altered way. Kaoru had made sure that everything was set up in its own way so that it would have a different feel to it than the other one they had just had.

Soon music started to play, a different but still lovely music as everyone turned and watch Haruhi once again walk down the aisle with her father smiling brightly.

"You do promise that this will be the last time I have to endure this?" Ranka whispered.

"I'm pretty sure Dad," said Haruhi as she gave him a kiss on his check before walking over to Kaoru, taking his hand.

"Hello and welcome everyone, we are all here to celebrate Haruhi and Kaoru committing to each other," said Hikaru, "And it's my pleasure to begin the ceremony. Do you two both promise to stay committed to each other forever?"

"We do," said Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Do you promise not to ever leave, but instead stay by each other's side?" asked Hikaru.

"We do," said Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Will you now recite your vows?" said Hikaru.

"Haruhi, when I first saw you I honestly thought you were a boy, and then I only saw you as toy for the longest time. But as I got to know you, I don't see you as anything like that. I see you as a woman, a wonderful, patient, understanding and very tolerable woman who could see something many couldn't see for the longest time, you saw me for me, not as a twin or just one of the Hitachiin brothers, you could see me just as me and that's something that something that someone that really loved me could ever really understand. And that's why I want to us to stay committed to you forever," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru when I but I saw you, I will admit I saw two of you, but as I began to see and talk to you, I saw something different about you, I saw that there were times that you had different things about yourself that made you, you. You're usually kinder and gentler then your brother and that you tend to be a bit more mature then your brother. But you still seem to know how to have fun and live life to the fullest, and you help me to start maybe try and do it myself! And now I want to live my life with you because I know that way it will be to the fullest!" said Haruhi.

"And now if you two will kiss, we shall make it official," said Hikaru.

Next thing Haruhi knew, Kaoru had looped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a big kiss. Haruhi could feel herself loosing herself in the moment of happiness.

"Oh Haruhi!" she heard her dad and Tamaki cry out, making her come back to reality.

She and Kaoru looped arms and walked down the aisle together, just like a married couple.

The two of them and the guests all walked into the house into the golden ballroom where their reception was taking place.

"Oh, look at the cake!" said Hunny with delight as he gazed at the huge yellow cake "Is this it?"

"Don't worry Hunny there's plenty more where that came from," said Hikaru.

"So this is going to be your first night alone with the babies Hikaru?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, but I think I can handle it, Kaoru could," said Hikaru.

"I hope so," said Haruhi as she walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Haruhi, they'll be fine," said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she walked over to Kaoru and the two of them left.

They soon came to their hotel and got checked in.

"So what do you want to do first Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm how about a bath?" asked Kaoru as he helped get her dress off and threw off his clothes as well. Next thing she knew the two of them knew were in the huge bath tub filled with warm water.

"Why did you want to take a bath so badly?" asked Haruhi.

"Simple," said Kaoru. Haruhi suddenly felt his hand on her leg and pulled her closer to him, making a huge splash.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi shocked.

"I always wondered what it would be like doing you in water," said Kaoru.

She felt his lips come down on her hard. She could feel a warm feeling swarming through her body as Kaoru's hand came and started to play with her breasts, while the other supported her head. He kissed and touched her without mercy and when he came and pushed into her, he did hard and forceful.

"AH, AH," Haruhi screamed with pleasure as he did, making even more water splash out of the tub.

"Is that all you can scream?" asked Kaoru with a mischievous tone as he came and pushed into her again, making her scream even louder.

"I guess not," he said. He went and he kissed and nipped at her breast. That just made Haruhi moan and groan even louder and arch her body even more to his touch and in the process made more water spill out of the tub.

By the time the two were at the end and manage to get out, there was barley any water in the tub.

"Well I never took a bath like that before," said Haruhi as Kaoru helped her watch her step and walk to the bed room.

"Me neither, we should do that again sometime," said Kaoru throwing her a towel and started to dry himself as well.

"We'll see," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi," said Kaoru as he wrapped his arms around her, "we are committed remember?"

"Oh something tells me we are going to have plenty of baths together Kaoru don't you worry," said Haruhi, "But let's not over do it for right now, we have a life time of being committed to each other remember?"

"Hmm yeah, a full life time together forever!" said Kaoru with a smile as he kissed her again, right before the two fell to the bed together.


	59. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So, look who's here?" asked Hikaru the next morning as the two walked in.

"Hi Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"You'll be happy to know that twins did just find last night," said Hikaru.

"That's good," said Haruhi.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

"Go ahead and ask Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"How was your night?" asked Hikaru.

"We had a real splash!" said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said. "I am curious about something though."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Now what do we do? We have the kids, we have agreed to stay committed to each other, what's next?" asked Hikaru.

"Life I guess,' said Haruhi.

"Hmm yeah we can try that, and I think I know the perfect way to do it," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi, hey Haruhi," Haruhi hear Hikaru and Kaoru call out from the hallway outside her room.

"Hang on," said Haruhi as she put in her last earring. Just then her door opened and the two walked in each wearing a nice formal outfit.

"I said I'd e right there," said Haruhi as she stood up from her vanity table in new short black dress they had gotten her.

"Are you all ready?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Good because you've got to see the new outfits we got for Hisano and Mitsu," said Kaoru as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Ta-Da," he said as he held up Hisano in a light pink dress with a matching pink headband.

"Oh she looks so cute," said Haruhi as Kaoru handed Hisano to her.

"And wait till you see Mitsu," said Kaoru as he ran across the hall to Mitsu's room and brought him out wearing a nice formal outfit similar to his and Hikaru's.

"Check it out Haruhi, the three Hitachiin men," said Kaoru proudly.

"Very cute," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Excuse me sirs, ma'am, but the photographer is here," said a maid walking up to them.

"Okay, now how did you want to do this?" asked the photographer once the group had all assembled into one of the bigger living rooms with their parents and their friends.

"Let's see, first I think we should have a picture with all seven of us and the babies," said Hikaru. "Haruhi, you sit in the middle of the couch, Kaoru and I can sit on either side, and then we'll have the Boss and Kyoya on standing next to me and then have Hunny and Mori standing next to Kaoru how about?"

"Sure," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru both sat down.

"Hikaru does this mean you're going to hold Hisano for this picture?" asked Kaoru who was still holding Mitsu.

"Yeah that's fine," said Hikaru as he took his seat next to Haruhi and Haruhi put Hisano into his lap.

"Are we going to get another picture where it has me holding my two grandchildren?" asked Tamaki.

"Probably not today Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"And what do you mean your grandchildren, I'm not sharing my grandkids with you!" said Ranka.

"Dad calm down," said Haruhi.

"Okay, everyone look this way," said the photographer to the group, "Perfect."

He went and snapped the photograph.

"Looks great, and now for the next one?" he said.

"What can't we do another one?" asked Tamaki.

"Maybe later, right now we want to do one with the parents," said Kaoru.

"But I'm Haruhi's…," Tamaki started to say.

"No you're not!" said Hikaru, Kaoru and Ranka.

Tamaki retreated to his corner.

"Oh good that will keep him occupied for right now," said Ranka, "Now where do you want me?"

"How about you stand behind Haruhi on the couch, Mom stands behind Kaoru and Dad you stand behind me?" said Hikaru.

"Sounds good to me," said Ranka as he took his place.

"Me too," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she and her husband took their spots as well.

"Okay and look this way," said the photographer, "Perfect."

He took the second photo.

"Good next," he said.

"Um can ask we do this picture again with someone else?" asked Ranka.

"Who Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"It's me isn't it?" said Tamaki happily.

"You wish," said Ranka. He walked over to his purse and pulled out a picture frame.

"I was wondering if we could do a photo in the same pose we were in just now only having me or Haruhi holding my wife's picture," he said holding up Kotoko's photograph.

"Oh of course we can Ranka," said Mrs. Hitachiin with a huge smile.

"Thank you," said Ranka as he came and stood behind Haruhi again.

"Here dear, you hold it," he said handing her the frame.

"You sure Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes dear," said Ranka.

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she held her mother's photo close to her.

"Okay and look this way again," said the photographer, "Perfect."

He took the third photo.

"Good next," he said.

"Next one is going to be the last one, it's just the five of us together if that's all right," said Hikaru.

"Sure, no problem," said the parents as they all moved out of the way and Ranka took back his photo.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"No problem at all," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "She's a part of this family too."

"Okay, can I actually have you two gentlemen move in closer to the lady?" asked the photographer. Both did quickly and as they did, each took Haruhi's hand into their free one that wasn't holding their baby.

"Good, that'll work, now look this way," said the photographer, "Perfect."

He snapped the final picture.

"Good all done," he said.

"And now we have a picture of all three don't we?" said Kaoru.

"Yep, and now we'll never forget them," said Hikaru.

"Thank you again for all your hard work Ms. Fujioka," said Haruhi's client as she stood up to leave. Then she saw a photo on a book shelf.

"Oh what a lovely photo," she said.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Who are the two men and the babies in there with you?" asked the client.

"And I'm very glad you agreed to be our companies major software provider Mr. Hitachiin," said Hikaru's client as he stood up to shake Hikaru's hand.

"Thank you," said Hikaru as he shook his hand. In the process the client accidently bumped a photo frame on Hikaru's desk.

"That's a nice photo, who are all these people?" he asked Hikaru.

"So Mr. Hitachiin what do you say, would you like to use our facilities for your next fashion show?" asked the curator to an arena in London.

"I think yours will work just fine for it," said Kaoru smiling.

"Perfect I was hoping you would agree," said the curator. She glanced past Kaoru and over to the wall where a nice looking photo hung.

"I say Mister Hitachiin, who's all in the photo with you?" she asked.

"Oh those people?" said Haruhi.

"The people in the picture?" said Hikaru.

"You want to know who those people are?" said Kaoru.

"It's quite simple," they all said, "That's my family, and we are really happy together."

The End.


	60. Chapter 60

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
